Drenched in Water
by DisturbedDucky
Summary: What happens when Axel is just messing with Demyx, and ends up falling in love with him. Roxas chases after Axels love, only to find out he likes another. Whats with Marluxia? he hates gay men, but find out he's one himself.. Random Fun. Love. Yaoi! [Axel
1. Feelings

Me: Alright, so I'm not that good at humor fics. But I seem to be better at somewhat serious ones! Yay, I think… -shrugs- Oh well. Here's just a Fic with my fav Organization members!

No I do not own anyone from Kingdom Hearts. -cries-

**EDIT: I went back, through a few of my chapters an corrected some of the writing mistakes I did. xx; hope it's better now..**

**Chapter 1**

_**Drenched in water..**_

_**--------**_

Things had been pretty hectic in Castle Oblivion. Saix with his random fits of beating the crap out of anyone who goes near his room. Xaldin nearly decapitating the last visitor who came into the kitchen before dinner was ready, even if they just needed to speak with him. Xigbar wearing down the ceiling from walking on it all the time. Other members found themselves getting hit on the head with plaster if they're in the wrong place, at the 'right' time.

Marluxia made the halls less dull, by putting potted plants in some of the castle corners. Though when all the other members that weren't Marluxia; found that the plants tried to eat them when they walked by. Axel always burned them down every time they made a move for him. Which resulted in a terrible scream from the strange plant, and a very pissed off Marluxia tracking him down.

Vexen was rarely seen, some say that's a good thing, though Xemnas had started to worry about the scientist. He stays in his laboratory working on kingdom hearts knows what. Only coming out for food, or to grab a dusk to experiment on. Poor things.

Zexion seemed to stay in his room for long periods of time as well. He was always there for dinner, yet never really spoke unless someone was having an intelligent conversation, which was pretty much nonexistent. Zexion got along pretty well with Larxene, strange enough as it sounds, both had a lot of things they could agree upon.

Lexeaus tried getting everyone to be healthy and work in his gym. ( His bedroom ) from time to time, so they would all get stronger. Though the only one that ever seemed to show up was Xaldin. The other members just didn't seem to care to work out with him. Larxene was always found in the library reading a book, or electrocuting random passers that bothered her.

Axel was always setting the other's hair on fire. Burning down Marluxia's garden, causing trouble for everyone here and there. Demyx was usually with him. Yet sometimes he liked to be outside playing on his sitar for Marluxia's plants; when they weren't being burned down by Axel. They seemed to sway to his little tunes. Though one time, one of Marluxia's plants in the hall way did manage to nearly devour his sitar. But resulted in the plant being ripped to shreds by a very rabid Demyx.

The new kid, his name was Roxas. He seems like he didn't really have a care in the world. Sure he was good friends with Axel and Demyx, but he liked to stay in his room alone from time to time to think about things. Normally he was seen eating ice cream. Staring into space.

Xemnas.. Well. Who wants to go there?

--------

Axel walked along the hallway towards his room. There was only one plant left in the entire Castle that was Marluxia's. The plant seemed smarter then the rest, and was always situated in front of Axel's door. Luckily everyone was able to use dark portals to get here and there, or Axel would have a rough time with the plant. It just so happened that is was a fire eating one. Anytime Axel would fire at it, the plant would eat it and spit the fire back at him. Though Axel never seemed to quiet grasp that. "Damn plant!" He mumbled as he teleported inside his room. Demyx was sitting on his bed playing his sitar.

"Hey, what took you so long? Oh and what's with the plant? I figured you would have burned it down by now." He commented while watching Axel move into the room more. Axel grumbled. "Well apparently it's fire proof. So I can't really do anything to the damned thing." Demyx laughed. "Why didn't you just get one of us to help you? I could have drowned it off for you." Axel's face lit up. "DEMY YOUR A GENUIS!"

Demyx blushed lightly. "Aw.. It was nothing" Axel grabbed Demyx and teleported in front of the plant that was blocking his door. "Drown it!" Axel pointed to the plant only to have it snap at his finger the minute he pointed at him. "EEEp!" Axel jumped back behind Demyx. "It wants to eat me!" Demyx blinked and giggled. "Alright!" He played a few notes on his sitar, and water began to fill the plants mouth, finally after a few minutes the plant couldn't take anymore and died. The only thing reminding them of it's existance was the gurgled scream it gave off beofre it withered away.

As soon as the two were about to celebrate. The floor began to shake. Axel knew what it was. "Oh shit.." Demyx beiong new to this, though he's been in the organization long enough to know what was going to happened. Look dumfounded. "Uhm.. Axel?" He asked looking around for the red head, but he wasn't to be found.

A hissing noise was heard as the graceful assassin appeared behind him; scythe in his hand. Demyx slowly turned around.. "..OH MY GOD! MARLUXIA IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! AXE-" Marluxia pointed his Scythe to his neck. "You killed my preeeesssssciooousss!" He hissed at him. Demyx noticed the change in voice and slowly started to back away. "O-Oh c-c'mon Mar.. its it's not t-that b-ba-ad!" Marluxia grinned savagely.

"AAAAAAAAAH -HA!" Demyx turned and fled. "MOMMY!" Demyx ran as fast as his long legs could carry him. Marluxia flew after him, with the look of death in his eyes. Demyx, quickly stopping started to bang on Zexion's door. "ZEXY! LEMME IN! LEMME IN! LEEEEEEMMEE IIIIiIIiiiiIiiiiiIN!" Zexion walked over to his door and slowly opened it. It was unforunate though, because he only got the wind knocked right out of him as Demyx ran him over to get inside. Demyx hurried and shut the door, locking all the locks he could.

Panting hard Demyx looked at the knocked out Zexion, quickly picked him up and carried him over to the bed. Laying him there he sighed in relief. Blinking and not hearing any commotion from outside, he walked over and put his ear to the door, as soon as he heard a swooshing sound, he immediately backed up. Part of the Scythe came cutting through the door. "AAHHH!" Demyx screamed. Zexion awoke to this, and slowly looked over to see Demyx huddled in a corner sucking his thumb. "He's gonna kill me Zexy!" Zexion managed to get a glimpse of half the blade of the scythe sticking through his door.

Frustrated now, he made Demyx hide in his closet, and walked over to open the door. "..Marluxia. What do I owe you the pleasure of ruining my door." He crossed his arms, as Marluxia glared at him pulling his scythe from the door. "Demyx's head on a silver platter.." Zexion's brow raised as he imagined Marluxia sitting in a big chair reading and a servant bringing Demyx's head to him on a tray. Shaking his head of the thought he shrugged. "Well, he did manage to get here, but when he did he used a dark portal to leave, the minute your scythe ruined my door.

Marluxia glared at the half pint. "…I know your in league with him." And with that he stormed off.

Zexion shut his door, "Alright, you can come out now." Demyx poked his head out of the closet. "Gee, thanks Zexy. I owe you one." Zexion pointed to his door. "Get me a new one, and OUT! OUT OF MY ROOM!" Demyx ran out of the room, not wanting to get Zexion angry with him. "Alright, alright!"  
Demyx said sighing. He slowly made his way in the other direction. Not wanting to run in to Marluxia again. As soon as he rounded the corner he ran right into Axel. "Oph.." He fell on his ass. "Hey! Watc-- AXEL!" Axel smiled. "That's my name don't wear it out." Demyx glared. "You do know Marluxia is going to kill you." Axel shrugged taking a bite of an apple he got out of the kitchen when Xaldin wasn't looking.

"Why? You're the one who drowned the thing.." He said while chewing. "So.. I dun see why I'm the one gonna be killed." He burned the apple core in his palm, and brushed himself off. Axel smiled. "What? Did me leaving you, end up in getting you're ass whooped again?" He chuckled. Demyx didn't find it funny. "Be happy we're friends or I'd drench you right here and now." Axel shook his head. "Demyx, we all know you can fight worth a hoot." With that Axel turned back around and started walking off towards the common lounge room. Twitching, Demyx stod back up and summoned his sitar. "DANCE WATER DANCE!" He yelled and Axel was doused in water.

Axel slowly turned to face Demyx. But he wasn't pissed off. He looked kind of happy in away. "..You know Demyx. Now that you've gotten me all wet. I have to take off my clothes, because we all know...I can't use fire until I'm dry." He slowly started to unzip his cloak in a somwhat teasing manner. Demyx's face turned a bright pink. He couldn't help but stare. _'Look away! Look away demy!' _He mentally kicked himself. He wasn't gay. Or was he. Axel was very attractive, especially when he was wet… what was he thinking!

Axel took off his cloak and threw it on the ground. Next he made sure Demyx was watching. His hand moved to his pants zipper. "OMG! YOU PERVERT!" Demyx yelled, and fled the other way his face a bright cherry color now. Axel stared in awe. "That was strange." He discarded his pants, and just wore his boxers, since they seemed mostly dry. Carrying his clothes to his room he dried off with a towel from his bathroom. Warming his clothes with his fire quickly they too were soon dry. "Hmm.. I wonder why Demyx acted like that." He asked him self.

"Simple." Came a female voice. Larxene was standing in Axel's door way. "He likes you." Axel glared at Larxene. "And how would you know, Nymph?" Larxene smiled and simply shrugged. "Well, I'm only a yaoi fan." Axel shuddered at the thought. Come to think of it. Demyx did stare at Axel for quiet sometime when he was discarding his cloak. "Hmm.. I could have fun with this." He chuckled. Larxene handed him a camera. "Make sure if you two do anything to tape it for me." She smiled evilly, and walked out laughing. Axel thought he was going to gag.

--------

That night!

Demyx was now in his room sitting on his bed. "Man, why did I flip out like that?" He said trying to play his sitar, but it was becoming more difficult to concentrate when Axel kept popping up in his head. "Maybe I do have an attraction to him.." He said sighing. He didn't really have a problem with it, but what if Axel would hate him for it. "I think, I'm just going to have to tell him myself."

"Tell who what?" Came Axel's voice from a dark portal appearing in Demyx's room. Demyx turned red again, remembering what Axel did earlier. "Uhm, oh it's nothing." He smiled. "So uhm, what brings you here?" He asked; trying not to look at Axel in the eyes. Axel could only grin. "Just thought I'd hang out with my Demy-kun." Demyx noticed the new nickname. "Oh." He blinked and started to feel uncomfortable.  
"Uhm, Axel, about earlier." Axel raised a brow. "What about earlier?" He moved over to sit next to Demyx. "I-I uhm.. Oh just let me show you."

Axel was now staring at Demyx who was not even an inch away, crushing their lips together. Axel, was to stunned to move. Sure he was just messing with Demyx, but maybe not.. Demyx pulled away, blushing and fiddling with his hands.

Axel blinked, he had just been kissed by another man. Not just any man. But his best friend. Demyx looked at him starring back at him. "Axel.. If you don't like me anymore I understa--" The next thing Demyx knew, Axel was on top of him in less then a minute flat. He kissed Demyx hard, pinning his hands above his head. Demyx couldn't believe what was happening. Not only did Axel like him back, he was one hell of a good kisser. Demyx felt as he was lifted on air, making him feel light as a feather. Axel was taking complete dominance over Demyx, and he didn't mind. He just could't get enough of how Axel tasted, not to mention made him felt. If he made him feel this way just by kissing him, just thinking of what he could make him feel like by doing more was almost too much for him. Just when Axel was about to undo Demyx's pants, Demyx heard a knocking at his door.

"Hmm? Huh?" He woke up. It was nothing but a dream. "..god damn it.." He looked over at his clock. It was going on midnight. The knocking came again. Slowly he got up, and made his way over to his door. He opened it, only to have Axel run in and shut the door right behind him. "DEMY! You gotta hide me!" Demyx blushed remembering the dream. "Uhm what's wrong.." Axel locked the door and dived under Demyx's bed. "Turn out the light! Roxas is after me! Something about him being in love with me!" Demyx almost died right there if he could have, he wasn't the only one.

Sighing, he went and turned out his light and crawled back into bed. "Honestly.." Demyx laid his head down on his pillow. Another knocking came. "Demy, have you seen Axy-Kun?" Demyx called back. "No.. why, you need to talk to him?" Roxas hesitated. "Yeah. It's important." Demyx made sure Axel was quiet, and opened the door. Flipping on his light. "Did you check twilight town?" He asked, faking a yawn. Roxas shook his head. "No, I thought of that, but I wasn't sure." Demyx ruffled Roxas' hair.

"Go there first. I know he hangs out there a lot." He said smiling. Roxas smiled back. "Thanks Demyx!" with that he ran off. Demyx shut his door, locking it again. Looking back to his bed he found that Axel was laying in it now. "Axel, what are you--" "Can I stay here for the night?" He whimpered.

Demyx blushed once again. "Uhm, I.. Uhm.. I guess." He sighed shutting off the light, and getting back into bed. "No snoring, and don't get any funny ideas." Demyx warned him. Axel smiled slyly. "Sure thing Demy-kun.." Demyx ignored the name, and laid down going back to sleep. About two hours later though, Axel had slowly made his way closer to Demyx.

"mm…" Demyx made a little moaning sound. Axel picked up on this and scooted closer to listen. "ax-el.." He muttered squeezing his pillow a little. Axel blinked. _'Whoa now. Is he dreaming about me?' _He thought to himself. "feels.. good.. mm.." Axel turned red. _"OH MY GOD! THIS IS FUNNY!" _He tried not to laugh. Demyx rolled over and put his arms around Axel and snuggled to him. "Eh?" Axel made a little surprised noise.

He noticed how innocent looking Demyx looked when he slept. He was beautifu-- Wait. Was Axel just thinking about how good looking Demyx was. He did like him better then Roxas at the current moment, and apparently Demyx was having a dream about him. Axel wondered, and slowly lifted Demyx's chin, as not to wake him, and placed a kiss on his lips. They were soft and warm.

Demyx's eyes slowly fluttered open. He only saw Axel kissing him. Thinking it was another dream, Demyx put his arms around Axel's neck and made the kiss deeper. Axel blinked and let him, allowing him entrance to his mouth. Demyx took full advantage, and settled on top of him, running his hands through rough spikes, moaning as Axel's hands roamed Demyx's body. Axel didn't really believe what he was doing, but it felt right.

Axel found the rim of Demyx's boxers, and pulled them down. Demyx blushed and discarded them. Axel rolled over on top of Demyx, discarding his own boxers, and started to grind against him. Demyx pulled Axel down for another rough kiss, then gasped when Axel took a hold of his manhood. "Axell.." He moaned, Axel lowered his head, nibbling, and sucking on his neck, still stroking what counted.

Axel trailed kissed, down Demyx's chest and caught him by surprise when he took his length in his mouth and sucking hard. Demyx let out another moan. After each one taking turns pleasing one another, they fell asleep in each others arms. Demyx's alarm clock went off around 8 in the morning. When he woke up, he noticed a few things.

One. He was naked. Two. He was sleeping with Axel. Three. Naked. Bed. Axel. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" He screamed, while waking Axel up in the process. "Eh?"

------------------

TO BE CONTINUED.

Me: Whoot! I'm kid of knew to de sexing scenes. Dun keel me. Review please?  
Larxene: TAPE IT! TAPE IT ALL! Ahahahahaaaaaa!

Me: -cowars-


	2. Being Burned

-1Me: Yay 4 reviews already! Whoot! I'm happy! I love you all!

Larxene: -watches what went on- OMG!

**Chapter 2**

** _Being Burned…_**

Axel's eyes slowly started to open. "Eh?" He let out a confused noise. Demyx was pacing around his room, still in the nude. "..This can't be happening! I did not just have gay sex with my best friend.." Looking over to Axel, who was currently staring at him, for more then just one reason, he squeaked. "Uhm! Axel! What happened in this room, stays in this room!" He said pointing around his room.

Axel slowly gave a nod of his head, grinning slightly amused. "Demy-kun, are you embarrassed?" He sat up, and Demyx could only stare and turn red in the face. "W-what? Me, No.. noo… Y-yes. Okay!" He started waving his arms around. "I thought last night was just a wild dream! I didn't realize it was real!"

Axel frowned slightly. "How could you have thought 'THAT' was a dream?"

"I.. I don't know. Sure, I liked it, but.. Oh who the hell am I kidding, I loved it." blushing more, and searching for his pants he threw on the floor earlier that night. Axel only chuckled. "I'll say.." Demyx shook his head, of what he just heard. Axel stood up and made his way over to Demyx. He put his arms around his waist before Demyx could put on his pants.

"Demy, I think I've fallen in love with you." He whispered into his ear. Demyx didn't know what to say, sure he had thought Axel was the best thing that ever happened to him, but now.. Things had just gotten better way too fast. "..Axel.." He said turning to face him. "I think we need to take things slow.." not wanting to look him in the eye. Axel let go of Demyx sighing. "What ever.." He found his coat, and was out of Demyx's room before he could protest.

"…great now what have I done. The guy I've been secretly crushing on is mad at me, and I'm too confused with myself to know what's right and what's wrong.." He slapped himself on the forehead. "Dumbass.." he said to himself, getting changed.

When he went out into the hall, he ran into Zexion. Zexion only a little grin on his face, walked over to him. "Sooo.. Was that an erotic dream you were having last night, or were you doing the real deal?" He couldn't help himself. Demyx's eyes became tiny little slits. "…It's nothing, it was only a dream." Zexion thought other wise. "I beg to differ. Those moans of pure pleasure sure sounded like the real deal to me.. And what was it I heard.. Maybe your name being called over and ov-" "SHUT UP!" Demyx shot at him, he was redder then a cherry that had just been picked. If he were a girl, I'd say in more ways then one. ( I'm such a perv.. )

Zexion smiled shrugging his shoulders. "Oh well.. " Walking off he waved back at Demyx. "Don't get caught by Marluxia…" and with that said, he turned the corner. Demyx thought to himself, and wish he would have known it wasn't a dream and stopped, but it felt soooo goo-- No! He wouldn't-- oh he would… oh temptation can be hard..

"Damn it!" He whimpered slightly, as he made his way to the dinning hall. Upon entering everyone looked up at him. Some continued with they're conversation, others tried not to laugh. Axel was sitting by Xigbar, who was nudging him, and nodding towards Demyx. Axel waved at him. "Hey Demyx, what took you.." Roxas smiled. "Yeah, thought you'd never get here." Demyx shrugged. "Sorry, I started talking with Zexion." He sat down in front of a plate of breakfast, and began gnawing on a piece of bacon.

Larxene coughed. "Mm.. You like that bacon don't you.." Axel could only blush, and quietly continue eating, while Demyx started to choke on his food. After coughing and calming down he looked at Larxene with a 'wtf was that for' expression. She only shrugged, smiling. Roxas didn't have a clue as to what was going on. Probably the best, the poor boy was madly in love with Axel, and if he found out, it would break his nonexistent heart.

"So Axel, after break fast would you want to go outside and do some sparing?" Axel was used to this question, and usually said no, but today he felt nice. "Sure, but can you take the heat?" Demyx started coughing again. Such a dirty mind.. Everyone looked at him again, Luxord slapped Demyx on the back.

"Are you okay 9?" Demyx simply nodding in reply gasped. "Yea.." Axel noticed what he had said, and just started to laugh. Roxas was confused. "What's so funny," Axel smiled. "I was laughing at Demyx choking on his food again." Roxas shook his head. "You two are weird." Axel's brow raised. "Takes one to know one." Roxas glared. "hey!"

Saix came walking in and everyone knew to shut up, or leave, even if they weren't finished with their food. Xemnas soon appeared at the table as well. "Good morning, everyone. I take it, you all slept well." Everyone immediately turned to glare at Demyx. "What? What did I DO?" He complained, the others just shook their heads, turning back to their superior. "Very good." He sat down next to Saix, who held out a piece of sausage link on a fork. "Here you go Xemy-sama try the sausage." 

Xemnas blinked, taking a bite. "MMm, that is good." Everyone stared, everyone knew SOMETHING had to be going on between them. It just seemed weird if there wasn't. Demyx finished eating, and left without another word. Axel followed him. Everyone started to chuckle. Larxene was next to leave. Then soon the rest eventually filed out. Roxas was looking for where Axel went. Xaldin was cleaning dishes.

Lexaeus was training again, and Xigbar was reading some type of magazine in the lounge room, with Zexion.

--------

Axel caught up with Demyx. "Demyx! Slow down!" Demyx turned to see the red head running after him, so he stopped and waited for him to catch up. "…Please don't tell me everyone knows what happened last night." Demyx pleaded. Axel only shrugged. "I think a few might know, but some didn't seem to care. A lot think it was just you, and not me." Demyx sighed. "Well that's a relief I guess." 

Axel put his arm around Demyx's shoulders. "Oh come on, you know you enjoyed it.." Demyx blushed. "S-still.. that's not--" Axel's hands were roaming again. "AXEL! NOT IN THE HALLWAYS!" but to no avail, he didn't care. Axel was going to show his affection in public if he had too. Axel held Demyx in place from behind him, kissing on his neck. Demyx tilted his head more the other way to give Axel more room to roam. Axel's right hand slowly found it's way under Demyx's pants, and slowly starting to please him.

Demyx could feel his legs becoming weak, and leaned back against Axel for support, he put his hand back, and turned to kiss Axel, holding on to the back of his neck for a passionate kiss. Axel started picking up the rhythm of massaging Demyx's member. Just when Axel was going to move on, they heard footsteps. They both immediately pulled away from each other and fixed their clothes. Well Demyx did anyway, Axel just rubbed his gloves off on his pants.

"Hey guys!" Roxas came running up to them. "What's going on? Weren't we going to spar?" Axel ruffled Roxas' hair smiling. "Sure thing, I just thought Demyx would like to join us." Demyx turned around, and shook his head in agreement. "Yeah! That'd be great, maybe I can learn a few new things as well." Roxas jumped up. "Alriight!" So the three headed off for the back yard…only two of them mad, that they were interrupted.

To Be continued.

----------

Me: I like this chapter! nn  
Marluxia: I'm soo o tired… didn't get any slee-- Zzzz..Zz..  
Me: oo; I would imagine soo..


	3. Secrets

-1Me: Yay! Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Yes there was some confusion with Axel ruffling Roxas' hair with.. Uhm.. His hands after he pleased Demyx. I DID IT ON PURPOSE. XD You'll see as the Fic goes on..

**Chapter 3**

_**Secrets..**_

_**--------**_

The three of them finally reached their destination, out side to the backyard. It was rather a spacious place, with a spot for each of the organization member's liking. A spot for Marluxia to grow his plants, A water fountain for Demyx to hang around. As well as a pool, for the hot days. A training ground area for those who wanted to test they're skills. Plenty of shaded area, to sit under and relax.

Demyx walked over and sat on the edge of the water fountain, since Roxas was wanting to spar with Axel, he figured he'd watch until one of them mentioned something to him. Axel summoned his Chakrams and told Roxas he had to warm up. Roxas summoned only one of his key blades at the moment. Running his hand through his hair, he noticed it was rather stiff in a place, like something was holding it together.   
"What the?" He said trying to de-spike the spike that didn't need to be.

Then he thought of when Axel ruffled his hair, he must have had something sticky on his gloves. "Hey, Axel. Did you by any chance have anything sticky on your gloves?" He called over to him finally getting rid of the unnecessary spike. Axel blushed lightly. "Uhm, if anything it was probably spit." Demyx snorted, mumbling to him self. "If that's what you want to call it…"

Roxas only shrugged. "Ah, okay, because my hair was kind of stiff in one place." He shook the thought out of his head when Axel tried not to laugh. "Sorry about that Roxas." He knew he should have rubbed his gloves off better.

"Well you ready or not?" Roxas asked, resting the key blade on his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm ready!" Axel spun his Chakrams around slowly, having flames appear on the tips of the spikes. Jumping back and up, he threw one towards him. Roxas blocked it, and ducked as it flew over his head. Axel sent another one towards him. He once again blocked it and sent it back towards him, along with the other one.

"Not bad. Not bad, your blocking is getting really good." Axel complimented him. Roxas smiled. "Thanks!"  
"C'mon Roxas! C'mon Axel! I need a good show!" Shoom! Demyx ducked before the Chakram could take off his head. "Hey! Watch it! I'm not in this fight!" He snapped at Axel.

"No, but if you keep on saying crap like that, you will be." Roxas snickered, and ran charging at Axel. Axel blocked him with one of his Chakrams. "You know Roxy, your pretty cute, when your angry.."  
He winked at Roxas who let his guard down, and was thrown backwards by Axel thrusting his Chakram at him.

"Roxas! Don't let your guard down! Axel's a cheat!" Demyx shouted. Roxas stood back up, rubbing his chest. "Yeah.. I can see that now!" Roxas face was pink, and he once again ran towards Axel. But before he could get to him a wall of flames appeared between the two. Catching poor Roxas on fire.

"AHHH! HELP! MEH! STOP. DROP. ROLL! STOP. DROP. ROLL!" He said screaming rolling all over the ground, but somehow only making it worse. Axel started laughing. "DEMY PUT MEH OUT!"

Demyx standing up, quickly drenched Roxas with water. Roxas was no longer on fire, but he was on the ground looking somewhat crispy. Demyx grinned and walked over to him. "Mmm.. Just the way I like it. Hot and Spicey!" Axel looked up at him. "..Your bad at that your know." Demyx sighed. "Yeah, unfortunately it can't be helped either." He confessed. Roxas sat up, coughing. "Yeah, I'm done for today." Axel helped him up. "But Roxy.. Things were just.. _heating up_.. Right. Demyx." Demyx shrugged. "Personally, I'm going for a dip in the pool, so for me. Thing would be cooling off."

He was amused with himself, and unzipped his coat, and then boots. Axel tried not to stare. He hurriedly looked back to Roxas. "So, you going to swim as well?" He asked smiling. Roxas shook his head no. "Naw, I need a shower, then I think I might play video games for awhile. I'll see you two later…" He turned and headed off.

Right when Roxas was inside, Axel ran over to Demyx and pushed him into the Pool. "HA!" Demyx slowly came up for air. "Hey! Axel that was mean!" He regretted looking at him. He was standing in the nude waiting for Demyx's opinion. "Uh-huh! No! NO skinny dipping AXEL?" Too late, Axel dove under water. Demyx kept and eye on his form making sure he didn't swim too close to him. Axel came up for air, and shook his head doing so flinging droplets of water everywhere.

"Yeah, well too bad." Axel grinned, swimming towards Demyx, who swam away from him. "No! Stay away!" Axel dove under again, and Demyx felt a tugging on his swimming trunks, his mind reacted quickly, and he held on to his trunks so they wouldn't go down. Axel a little frustrated Popped up in front of him. "Oh come on Demy-kun.." He pouted. Demyx couldn't look at him, or he would succumb to his cuteness. "No, I don't feel like getting caught, doing things we don't need to be doing in a pool!"

"But that makes it all the more fun.." His voice seemed a little more husky now. "Uhm.. Axel.." Axel had started moving closer to Demyx, but only to have Demyx move away, and finally felt himself against the pool wall. Axel was up on him very shortly after. Axel took Demyx's arms and pinned them down at his sides, and began to kiss his neck. "You know you want me Demy.." He said in a seductive tone.

Demyx blushed, and only whimpered. "Please.. Axel.. Not here.." He could tell he was losing his control again, and would soon be at Axel's disposal. Axel didn't stop, or care to hear what he had said. He pressed himself up against Demyx holding him firmly to the pool wall, Demyx could feel Axel's hardened member pressing snuggly against his own hard self. Axel slowly began to grind against him. Demyx found himself wrapping his arms around Axel's neck when he let go of his wrists and held on to the back of

Demyx's head. Pulling him in for another passionate kiss. Axel pushed his tongue inside his lover's mouth, fighting for control, only to find Demyx was trying to as well. Tongue swirled, and dueled to win over each other mouth, it seemed like forever before they broke apart to breathe. Out of respect for Demyx Axel, transported them to his room, where they made they're to the bed.

Larxene who had been watching intently through her window began to curse and scream about not getting the good stuff on camera. It was a funny site.

Both were tangled in each others arms. Demyx started kissing and sucking on Axel's neck, and making his way down his chest at a leisurely pace. He flicked Axel's nipples with his tongue, and went lower towards his belly button, where he swirled hit tongue in, Axel thought he was going to die, if Demyx didn't go lower. He arched towards him, moaning at his touch.  
Demyx took Axel's manhood in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the tip, and bobbing his head back and forth as he took his whole length in his mouth. Axel gasped and let out more pleasurable sounds.  
"oh.. God.." He whimpered. "Deeemmyy.." He pleaded, needing him. Demyx stopped, but when he did was tackled, pinned down and straddled by Axel.

Axel was going to have buttsecks even if it killed him. Using his own saliva as a lubricant, and slowly used his finger to probe Demyx's bum hole. ( it sounds nicer.. ) Demyx let out a squeak, and arched to him, Axel took Demyx's erection in his mouth and nearly pulled Demyx through a loop hole, after a few minutes of stretching, his opening, Axel probed the tip of his penis against Demyx's opening, and pushing slowly, not wanting to hurt Demyx. Demyx gripped the bed sheets as Axel pushed harder.

"Axeeel! Just get it over witth!" Demyx whimpered. Axel did as Demyx wished and pushed in the rest of the way, obtaining a loud cry from Demyx, but soon was overcome by sounds of pleasure as Axel thrust inwards towards him, grunting himself.

Taking Demyx's erection in his hand, he moves up and down along with the rhythm of his thrusts, Demyx put his arms around Axels neck and raised himself into Axel's lap. Making it easier on Axel to trust upwards, he quickened his pace, making Demyx cry louder.. "Oh Axel.. That feels good…. I thin--" With one last hard thrust, both of them released at the same time. Axel in Demyx, and Demyx on Axel's chest. Both of them collapsed on the bed in each others arms. Demyx snuggled closely to Axel, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"..You know.. I think I love you.." Demyx whispered to Axel, who had dozed off, not being able to hear his loves confession, but somehow knew he did anyway.

--------

Meanwhile..

Marluxia growled. "WHAT THE HELL WENT ON IN THERE!" He opens his door and stomps out, just when he was about to crash down Axel's bedroom door, he gets knocked out by Larxene. "Phew, that was close! I'm not having anyone ruin my chances of seeing something interesting for once!"

Zexion walked up to her. "Your sad you know that." Larxene laughed evilly. "I don't care! Aahhahaha.."

To Be continued..

---------------

Me: I hate writing smecks scenes.. It gets so awkward if your not used to them.. XD Yer sitting here blushing yer ass off at what your writing. I think I did alright though. ; I try not to get detailed.. Cause then.. It yeah. ANYWAY Reviews please! ;;

Larxene: -cries- I never got it on tape!


	4. The party

Me: Whoa, I can't believe how well this story is doing! -happiness- Keep Reviewing I luffles Yew All!  
Larxene: ..glory hog..  
Me: I can quit de yaoi yew know..  
Fans: NO!  
Me: ee;; I wasn't serious -cowars-

**Chapter 4**

_**The party..**_

_**-------**_

It had been awhile since Larxene had knocked out Marluxia. He had finally awoken on the night of the big party. Which was probably for the best, because once Marluxia started ranting and raving on about how Axel and Demyx had been having gay sex in the room next to him, everyone thought he was drunk.

"I swear! I heard moans!" Marluxia growled, glaring at both Demyx and Axel. Both were standing next to each other drinking some wine. Weird, considering there was Vodka, and all kinds of Rum. Which was bought/stolen from Port Royal. Luxord was sitting at a round table with Zexion, and Vexen. Vexen was slightly red in the face from drinking. Zexion hadn't touched a thing. Remembering what happened at last years party..

..Flashback..

"Whooooooo! C'mon Mar! Help me take these clothes off!" Shouted a drunken Zexion from the dinning table. He was in only boots and boxers and would have removed them, if Lexaeus hadn't calmed him down.

..End Flashback..

Zexion shuddered thinking about it. He was embarrassed once, and didn't need it again. Thats something you'd expect like from a member say Axel, or maybe even Xigbar. Though the young pyro, was with the nocturne. Lovers apparently, but he wouldn't say that out loud. Everyone thought things were going on, but Axel would deny it, saying Demyx has exotic dreams about him. Though he was getting tired of hiding it from everyone. Sooner or later everyone would know.

"HEEeY-Ey! LEts DANce GorgEous!" A drunken Xemnas, Yes XEMNAS. The cool, calm, ruler of castle oblivion was drunk. Hitting on Larxene. Larxene wasn't amused. She didn't like the fact that the superior was hitting on her. But the evil looks Saix was sending towards her didn't make her anymore comfortable. "Uhm.. Xemnas sir, no thanks.." She backed away. Xemnas smiled stupidly. "Aww c'mon, DontCHA WAaant a Ride on THE MANSEX?" He said moving towards her. "..Oh My God!" Larxene ran off screaming something about her ears bleeding.

Saix smiled, and walked over to Xemnas, "Noo.. But I'd dance With you!" Xemnas looked up at him, eyeing him hungerily. "yOUr ONE HOT MAMA!" Saix stared at him dumbfoundedly. Did he really look that much like a girl? "'Ow's about me AN YOU, Go.. have.. some FUN!" Saix blushed. "X-Xemy-kun.. I I thought you'd never ask?" Saix squealed like a school girl, that just got told she'd never have her period again. ( Boy wouldn't that be fun? ) Grabbing Xemnas by the arm he teleported them to his bed room chambers. The last anyone heard them say was. "Boy, YOU ARe DEmAndIIIng.."

Zexion glared at Luxord, who glared back at him. "Well.. Flip the card damnit!" Luxord shouted. Zexion knew he would have a slap. They were playing Egyptian Rat Screw. They didn't have betting money to play any gambling card games, so they settled for this.  
Zexion flipped the card as fast as he could, but Luxord slapped it before he could. "HA! MINE!"  
"Damn it!" Zexion hit Luxords hand with his own. Causing Luxord to pull back his hand and hiss at Zexion. "It's not my fault, you have slow reflexes."

"Luxord, you smell of Xaldin..." Luxord pushed the card pile towards Zexion mutter curse words. Zexion smiled. Vexen just stared at them. "I c-can't even calculate..how this..game..works.." He was drunk, no wonder he couldn't think straight. Normally the scientist didn't attend these kinds of things but Xemnas had insisted he did so.

No one wanted to hear that anymore. Xigbar was currently walking on the ceiling stripping to music. Anyone who would be stupid enough to look up, got mooned, sunned, the whole 9 yards. Literally. Xaldin thought he was going to be sick, having seen Xigbar's naked white ass. He was stopped short of gouging his own eyes out with his lances, if Lexaeus hadn't stopped him. "It'll be alright, Xaldin. Use him as target practice."

Xaldin grinned wickedly, and did so. The next thing the other members knew, Xigbar never walked on ceilings ever again. Roxas was sitting in his room. Not wanting to attend the party, he didn't like being around drunken retards. So he just sat and played video games. Shortly after he started playing, there was a knock at the door. Roxas paused is game, and went to open the door, but was pounced on by a drunk Zexion.

"Oh my god! GET MY PANTS OFF ROXY-BAAABY!" He was red in the face beyond belief, Roxas was too stunned to speak. Finally when he did, he realized Zexion's hands were under his shirt. "HEY! Get off me!" He pushed Zexion away, who fell to the floor giggling insanely. Apparently the quiet nobody had a wild streak in him.

Roxas backed away from him. "I knew I shouldn't have opened the door.." He kicked himself mentally. He turned to look back at Zexion who was missing. "Oh No!" Roxas shouted worriedly. "Oh YEs!" Zexion pounced on him from behind. "FUCK ME!" Roxas's face went blank, and just turned stiff. Zexion giggled, then waved a hand infront of his face. Roxas was a blank slate. He had fainted standing up.

Luxord came running up to Axel. "HEY! Have you seen Zexion?" Axel thought, then shook his head. "Emo boy? Naw, haven't seen him. Why?" Luxord cursed. "He's drunk off his ass. Gone! Obliderated! In happy land!" Demyx groaned. "..Great! I still remember last year!" Axel sighed. "Yeah, that was funny though." Demyx smiled agreeing. "Yeah, completely." Luxord glared at them both. "If you don't help me, things could go horribly wrong!"

Then they heard a girlish scream. Axel turned to where it came. "ROXAS!" He went running off. Demyx ran after him, Luxord did as well. When the three arrived at Roxas' door, Axel bust it down with his foot. Zexion was laying in bed with Roxas who looked like he'd never blink again.  
"...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

...One day later...

Xemnas had called a meeting, and that it was everyone's responsiblity to come. If not there would be dire consequences. "I'm here to discuss the party the other night." Roxas twitched, and held his knees to his chest whimpering. Zexion turned red and looked even more mortified. Saix looked happier then ever. Axel sighed as well as everyone else.

"I do not think we need anymore of these parties. Too many things have happened that didn't need to." He coughed glaring at Saix. "I have seemed to lost my "Nonexsistent Virginity" To Saix." Saix grinned evilly, licking his lips at Xemnas who turned red in return. "A-Any way! Roxas, had a misfortune with Zexion, that I'm sorry happened." Roxas pulled his hood over his head and cried silently to himself.  
Zexion wanted to die just there. Not only had he fucked his friend, he wasn't gay.

Axel looked at Marluxia who was snickering. "Xemnas Sir, maybe this would be a good time to tell you that Axel and Demyx are having an affair." Demyx spit out the glass of water he had summoned. Axel was enraged. He wanted to tell everyone not Marluxia do it. Xemnas stared at them in awe. "Is this true 8, 9?"

Roxas looked up at Axel with a hurt expression. "...NO!" He shouted. "HOW COULD YOU! I ...I LOVED YOU..." Roxas stood on his chair pointing to Axel who looked more ashamed of imself for not telling Roxas. "I..I'm sorry Roxas..."

Roxas left the meeting feeling rejected, which he thought was funny for he didn't have a heart.

Axel growled at Marluxia. "YOU FAT PINK BASTARD!" Demyx gasped. "Axel!"   
"Shut up Demyx!" Axel spat to him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. He wanted to kill Marluxia. Xemnas beamed at them. "THAT is quiet enough No. 8!" "BUT HE--" "ENOUGH!" He shouted, silencing everyone's whispers.

"I am not mad at this affair, but I will not tolerate this in my meeting room!" Saix shook his head in agreement. "If anything take it outside.." He glared at Axel. At least he wasn't the only gay one around nowdays..

Axel pointed to Marluxia. "You, me outside. NOW!" He disappeared. Demyx reached out, but it was too late, he was gone. Demyx cursed and followed him. Marluxia grinned, and did as well, meeting them in the backyard.

"I'm GOing to kick your ass, and when every bone in your body is broken, and I've charred your stupid ass plants, and embarrassed you infront of everyone. I will make sure you never come out of your room again!" He growled, summoning his Chakrams. "Got it Memorized?"

Marluxia glared, summoning his Scythe. "Axel, you talk to much." He said and floated at him Scythe striking, But Axel only jumped back throwing flaming chakrams at him. "BURN!" He shouted.  
Demyx appeared, running over to the battle scene. Axel was pissed, but Marluxia didn't care. He was having difficulty fighting the Pyro as it is. He sent flower petals at him, but Axel burned them.

He ran at him, using Chakrams to hit him, ripping his coat, getting a little bit of Marluxia's flesh.

"Hey Marluxia!" Demyx yelled at him. Marluxia stupid enough to listen did so and turned to face him, but was then on fire.

Axel charred his ass. Letting him burn, before Demyx put him out. Marluxia was bald. And he was twitching madly. "m-My HAIR!" He sat up. Feeling for it. "YOU ASSHOLE YOU BURNT MY HAIR OFF!"

Axel grinned and nodded taking Demyx in his arms. "Damn straight,and hey Marluxia." He said making sure he had his attention. "I love Demyx, and nothing you do will ever make that change." With that he kissed Demyx infront of him. Marluxia screamed, running off. 

Demyx smiled. "T-Thank you Axel.." He was blushing, but embraced him. "I think we need to go talk things out with Roxas.." Axel sighed, "Yeah.."

to Be continued...

---------

Me: WHoot, Okay so this chapter was kind of weird but I liked it. And no I don't hate Marluxia, I just wanted him to be the bad guy. xD


	5. Truth

Me: Wow, this is my 2nd most popular story I have. oo; I think by next week it'll be even more popular

then my Riku's Stalker one. I just wanted to thank all of those who are reading my fanfic! It makes me

feel loved! And lets me know you like what your reading! I plan on making this my longest fanfic ever!

Marluxia: ..-sniffles- my beautiful hair..

**Chapter 5**

_**Truth..**_

**---------**

Roxas was in his room sitting on his bed, crying. He couldn't believe that Axel had been in love with Demyx, and not him. "What did I ever do to deserve this.." He whined, looking at the picture of him and Axel eating ice-cream together. His eyes were red from crying, he had never felt so close to any one before. "I mean.. I loved him first.." He said to himself, sniffling more. '_knock-knock-knock!'_ Roxas looked over to the door and frowned. "GO AWAY!" He shouted falling over on his side, facing away from the door.

"C'mon Roxxxie.. Please, allow us to explain..." Came Axel's voice, he seemed worried about him. "Roxas, we didn't do in intentionally!" Demyx stated. It was true, Axel never really thought he'd fall in love with a man. One especially like Demyx. Though he never thought he'd have another one of his friends love him, and feel rejected. Roxas glared at the door. "What do I care!" He wasn't being himself. He was more depressed and growing on the thought of having no heart, means not showing or having any emotions..

Axel was becoming more annoyed by the minute. "Arrrugh.." He groaned, and busted down the door to Roxas' room. Roxas jumped back, nearly falling off his bed. "No! Get Out!" Both didn't listen, they strolled right in, and cornered him. Demyx smiled sincerely. "Roxas, please, let us explain. Then maybe you won't hurt as much.." Demyx glared daggers of total hate at him. He was the one who took his Axel away. Axel beamed down at him. "Roxas, your acting foolish, now look at me and listen.." He kneeled down to stare at him in the eye. Roxas wouldn't cooperate and looked away.

Axel growled, and took Roxas' chin and forced Roxas to look at him in the eye.

"Look, I never ever! Once thought that I could love someone, especially a guy. At the time you told me you loved me. I wasn't interested in men. If I seemed like I was; I was only kidding around." Roxas sniffled and glared at him. "Is that why you kept avoiding me.."   
Demyx cringed a little, remembering the night when Axel came into his room trying to hide from the poor kid. Axel sighed, nodding his head. "Yes, I felt akward around you after that. I still considered you a friend, but..." He cursed. "I wasn't proud to avoid you Roxas."

Demyx sighed, "It's partially my fault. If I hadn't of came onto Axel one night th--" "..You never came onto me. I came on to you.." Axel's brow raised at Demyx. Demyx slapped his forehead. "Right! That was a dream! Sorry..." He felt stupid.

"I stayed with Demyx one time to avoid you. We shared the same bed, but didn't mean to do anything. When I saw him.. sleeping, I felt something.. I don't know what, but when I kissed him, I knew he was the one." Axel hated telling Roxas this, because he was hurting the boy more. "..Roxas, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, I just.. I didn't want you to get hurt." Roxas blinked, and looked away. Axel let go of Roxas' chin and stood back up. "Oh, and theres one more person who's here, and he wants to apologize for what happened.."

Axel moved to the side to let Zexion come in. Roxas' eyes widened in fear, and he began to cry again. "NO! GEt Him AWAY!" Zexion felt a sting of pain, or at least he thought he did. "Roxas.. No. 13, I'm sorry for doing..what I did to you. I was drunk, but that was no exscuse.. For you see.. ever since you've came here, I've felt something around you.."  
Roxas shook his head. "No! No you haven't!" "You may find it hard to believe, and may not forgive me but--" "STOPPIT!" "I love you.." Roxas looked up at him, shocked to have heard that coming from one of the most silent nobodies ever. "...you do not love me.." Roxas pointed to him, stnading up. "NO ONE CAN EVER LOVE ME!" He ran past them knocking Demyx on the ground, tears were streaming down his face. He didn't want to face anyone ever again.

Demyx looked at Axel. "Aren't you going to go after him..?" Axel shook his head, and out stretching a hand to help him up. "No, thats what he wants.. Let the person who really can care for him go to him.." Demyx smiled taking his hand and pulling himelf up. Zexion looked ashamed, and slowly walked out, going to go look for Roxas. "Well.. at least it went better then I thought it would." Axel explained, sitting down on the end of the bed. Demyx rubbed his arm where he had been ran into. "..I don't think it went well at all.."

--------

Zexion opened the backdoor to go outside. He could smell Roxas. Following his scent he found Roxas under an old willow tree sulking. "..Go away.." He mumbled to him. Zexion shook his head no. "..I may have hurt you, and I'm sorry for that. If you hate me. I understand, but I know what your feeling. I was once rejected by Marluxia.."

Roxas looked up, and slightly glanced at him. No Wonder Marluxia hated gay people, one had liked him. "..I don't know what I saw in him.. but when I came out and told him, it was like getting hit with Saix's claymore right in the face." Zexion moved closer to him, and sat down beside him. "Why, do you like me.." Roxas asked staring at the ground miserably. "Because your different from everyone else here. I saw something in you that I loved, and it was wonderful." Roxas turned red. "...I..uhm.." Zexion put his arms around Roxas and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Please.. give me a chance.. No one's ever loved me.." Roxas thought about it, and what had happened. The one he loved had found another, and never really cared for him in the first place. and here was someone he could learn to love.

"...Alright.." He said smiling. Zexion pulled him away looking at him in the eyes. "Your serious...?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Oh how he hoped it wasn't a dream. Roxas nodded, blushing more. "Thank you!" He pulled him close and held him there." Roxas could get used to this..

---------

"Aaaahahahahahaha! AAAhahahaaaaAAAa! OMG! LMFAO! What the HELL happened to YOU!" Larxene was laughing hysterically at Marluxia. He had been spotted trying to make it to his room, but sadly was caught by the number one person he didn't need to. "...Axel.." He simply muttered pulling his hood over his head, and glaring daggers at her. Larxene couldn't quit laughing. "Thats great! I'll have to give him points fer that one!" Marluxia hissed, and ran into his room.

Larxene finally quick laughing when she was about to puke her guts up. "Oh...oh.. that was funny.. I'VE GOT to get a picture of that!"

Xaldin was in the kitchen once again, using his lances to cut up vegetables. He stopped, when Saix made his way into the kitchen. No one ever entered the kitchen when Xaldin was cooking something. It was like an unseen law, but there that everyone followed. Saix walked passed him, and opened the refridgerator. Xaldin glares beams of hate at him.

Saix grabbed a can of beer, and shut the door, but before he could take a sip, a lance flew out of no where and pinned/crushed the can to the wall. Saix looked from the can, to a pissed of Xaldin. "What was that for! You wind bag!" Saix shouted. Xaldin twitched. "Look here, Mr. PMS, This is MY Domain! Anyone who enters it, without my persision will be stuck to the ceiling, like a pickle thrown up at the ceiling in a resturant left to dry there, and not come back down FOR YEARS!"

Saix's brow raied. "Personally I don't think Xemnas would like that.." Xaldin scowled. "Yea, we all know your fucking him, thats why your so Special, trust me. Will Xemnas was you if your Dick is cut off?" His lances sprang into the air. Saix's eyes turned solid yellow, and his hair went wild as he summoned his Claymore.

Lots of crashes and banging could be heard. Pots and pans flying out of the kitchen door, hitting any passer that may go by. Curses, and constant shouting went on for hours. Until finally Larxene had enough. Rolling up her sleeves, pulling out her kunai's, she martched straight in the kitchen and -censored- there butts. If anyone asked why Xaldin and Saix weren't present at dinner, Larxene would begin to laugh.  
She could be scarey at times.

---------

Axel and Demyx were in Demyx's room. Laying together on the bed, staring at each other, talking. "Do you think Roxas, and Zexion will get along?" Demyx asked him. Axel shrugged. "Who knows, hopefully though." He said stroking Demyx's back. Demyx sighed. "You know Axel, I think this is the longest we;ve gone without straddling each other." He chuckled. "Oh, so thats what you want to do eh?" Axel grinned pinning Demyx down. Demyx smiled at him. "If it's doing you. I'm always up for it."

Axel looked down at Demyx's crotch. "Apparently so.." He grinned kissing him tenderly.

To Be continued..

---------

Me: I loved this chapter! I think it was pretty good! nn  
Xemnas: Wheres Saix?  
Me: ... you'll find out in the next chapter..  
Xemnas: but the bed is getting cold..  
Me: TMI! 


	6. Poor Marluxia

-1Me: Yay! 14 reviews! I luffles yew all!  
Zexion: I'm HAPPY!  
Me: OO! -faints-

**Chapter 6**

_**Poor Marluxia..**_

**--------**

Shortly the next morning, the whole castle shook, with a sound of a large explosion. Followed by a shrill high pitched scream that was unmistaken ably Marluxia. Xemnas woke up with a startle. "The Hell!" He looked around the room, to find Saix laying next to him sleeping. Saix was looking around the room as well. "That can't be good.." He said in a low mumble.

"Get away from meee!" Marluxia was on top of a tall filing cabinet in Vexen's lab. Vexen was making groping motions towards Marluxia. "Come down my love!" He called to him. Marluxia hissed and screamed again. This time it woke everyone up. Larxene wasn't a happy camper. She needed her beauty rest, so she could scheme the rest of the day.

Xaldin nearly cut off his own fingers with his lance while fixing breakfast, stopped and left to go check out what happened. Luxord was following right behind him. "What do you think happened?" Xaldin shrugged.  
When they arrived and busted down Vexen's door, smoke came flowing out. Both started to cough trying to wave the smoke away from them.

"Well he know it wasn't Axel.." Luxord stated beating on his chest to quit coughing. "SAVE ME!" Marluxia flew out, running smack into Xaldin. Both fell over and Luxord looked down. "What the hell happened?" He asked. His question was shortly answered by a blushing Vexen walking out of the room. "Ooo Marly-poo!" Luxord covered his mouth trying not to laugh. Xaldin looked utter disgusted. "Oh god.."

"What is going on here!" Came a booming voice, from down the hallway. Xemnas appeared in sight, looking very annoyed by being woken up. Saix was close behind him Claymore in his hand, in case he had to berserk someone's ass. "..Those two apparently." Xaldin shoved Marluxia off him, who cowarded behind Luxord. Vexen just tried getting to him. "But Hunny!" Xemnas stared at Vexen.  
"….This is odd. I never knew he was like this." He turned back to Marluxia. "..Is he?"

Marluxia hissed. "No! That explosion you all heard was his experiment gone wrong, it had some strange affect on him, and now he's all.. Lovey…dovey.." All five of them shuddered at the thought. Vexen just smiled happily. Saix covered his mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick.." He turned away.

Marluxia glared at him. "YOUR GONNA BE SICK? What about me?"

Vexen made purring noises at him. Luxord chuckled. Marluxia's face turned green. "I'm outta here." He disappeared in a portal, but Vexen flew right in after him before it could close.  
"…I feel for him." Xemnas shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to wait until the effects wear off, if they ever do." He turned to comfort Saix who was sick to his stomach.

"What was all the noise?" Larxene appeared, looking angered that her sleep had been interrupted. "Vexen and Marluxia." Xaldin said quietly walking back off to the kitchen to finished breakfast. "..OMG! MY MUFFINS!" He took off running.

Larxene's brow raised. "..What?" she looked at Luxord. "..Uhm, Well you see--" Xemnas put up his hand to silence him. "I'll call a meeting to let everyone know." Suddenly Xemna's voice was everywhere in castle oblivion. "All Organization members to the meeting room. A.S.A.P. Or there will be fatal consequences. -coughs- That means you Axel!" Axel woke up to hear his name, and flipped off the loud speaker. "Yeah.. Yeah." He turned to look at Demyx who was sleeping soundly.

"I hate to wake him.." He leaned over and blew in his ear, and Demyx shot straight up face bright red. "What? Not agai--" He looked to Axel grinning widely. "..Meeting." Demyx sighed. "Oh, Okay." He threw back the covers being in only his boxers, he pulled on his pants, and cloak. Axel did the same, and both walked out the door. When they did they ran into Zexion and Roxas.

Zexion folded his arms. "What do you think it is this time?" He asked in a dull tone. Axel shrugged. "Who knows.. Xemmy is weird in the head." Demyx nudged Axel in his side. "Be nice." Roxas snickered, he was over Axel a lot quicker then he thought would be, and was happy about it. All four walked in the meeting room, all taking their seats by rank.

Xemnas watched everyone file in and glared at Vexen who was chasing Marluxia around in circles on the floor. "GET AWAY FROM ME1 YOU FREAK OF NATURE!" Marluxia wailed. Vexen only pursued harder.  
Everyone was quiet entertained by their display. When Xemnas cleared his throat everyone looked up at him, surprisingly.

"As you can see.. Vexen is infatuated with Marluxia." He gestured his hand to them. "But, this is only a side affect of one of Vexen's experiments gone wrong, and Marluxia being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Thus, Vexen is now under his own experiments influence. A love spell." A few of the members chuckled. Others felt bad for Marluxia. Larxene was laughing her ass off, pointing at the Marluxia who was screaming like a little girl.

"PEDOPHILE!" Marluxia screamed. Everyone laughed, Vexen frowned. "But, I'm only 1 year older then you babeh." "SEE PEDOPHILE! OMG! HE'S GONNA RAPE ME!" He hid behind Saix. "Saix! Help me!"

Saix was about to help himself and knock the crap out of both of them. "..Your both annoying me." He growled, tapping his fingers on the arm rest.

Axel grinned, and laughed at Vexen trying to jump up and get a hold of Marluxia's cloak. Marluxia batted his hand away every time he jumped up. "No! Get away! I HATE YOU!" Vexen sighed and walked of sulking.

"B-But.." Marluxia threw his Scythe at him. "NO!" Vexen dodged his scythe with ease, picked it up, grinned and ran off to his lab with it. "NOOOOOOOO! COME BACK!" Marluxia chased after him.

Larxene fell out of he seat laughing falling to the ground in a soft glide. Tear were forming around her eyes, from laughing so hard. "THIS is Priceless!"

Xemnas rubbed his temple. "Oi.."

--------

Later that day. Axel stood outside leaning against a statue of a heartless. "These things are hideous.." He mumbled to himself. "I think some redecoration is in order.." He snickered, blasting the statue with his fire, hot enough to make the statue expand and mold to his liking. When he was finished, he carried itt to the middle of the back yard. And Smiled. "That's one sexy guy." He stated with pride, just as he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"I'll say." It was Demyx. He stared up at the statue Axel had redone. It was of Axel standing in the nude with fire around him. "Yep." Axel smiled leaning his head back against Demyx's. "What are you doing out here anyway?" Axel asked him. Demyx let him go and walked up beside him. "I wanted to know what your were up to. What else would I want?" Axel looked at him grinning mischievously. "Weell.. Theres always..--" "Okay! Except that!" His face was red.

"I dunno then." He chuckled patting Demyx on the back. "Want to go lay under the big oak tree with me?" He gestured to the tree. Demyx smiled and started walking towards it. "Yeah, as long as I'm with you. Of course." Axel smiled. "Knew you'd see it my way."

The two sat down under the tree, Axel laid his head in Demyx's lap. "Hey, I thought you were going to lay next to me." He folded his arms. Axel looked up at him. "Hay is for horses. And what's better then laying my head in my lovers lap?" He gave him a cute pout face. Demyx just sighed. "Your going to ruin me."

Axel shrugged. "Yeah, you like it though." His eyes narrowed, Demyx glared at him. "So?" "So? There you have it." Axel turned on his side, and his head went lower towards Demyx's crotch. Demyx noticed this. "Axel. Don't even think about it!" Axel played with Demyx's pants zipper. "What ever are you talking about." He said in his most innocent voice he could muster, slowly unzipping Demyx's pants.

Demyx's face turned red. "AXEL!"

"AH HA! I KNEW I'D CATCH YOU TWO DOING SOMETHING!" Larxene jumped out of a near by bush with a camcorder.

To Be continued..

-----------

Me: I know lame chapter, but I kind of ran through this. Reviews please:3


	7. Busted

-1Me: YAY! My story is a success so far! Whoot!

Larxene: Hehe.. busted..

Me: o.o?

**Chapter 7**

_**Busted..**_

--------

Axel and Demyx both glanced at each other, then to Larxene who held a cam-recorder. "Haha! I knew I'd find you two doing something funny sooner or later. I just had to spy on you.." She stated proudly. The little red light on the camera flashed, showing it was recording at that very moment.

Axel shrugged, "Big deal." Demyx scratched his cheek with his finger, looking around nervously. "I had a funny feeling something bad was going to happen." Axel's brow raised. "…Feeling?" Demyx shrugged. "Okay, I dunno. I just "thought" something bad was going to happen." He corrected himself. Larxene rolled her eyes. "C'mon! Get to the juicy bits!" She waved her hand at them to continue.

--Through the Camera--

Axel glared, as did Demyx.

Larxene's Voice: "What?" Both stood up, the view of them got a little smaller as Larxene backed up. Axel was popping his knuckles and Demyx was looking around for something. "Uhm.. Axel.." Larxene said uneasily. Axel started walking towards the camera. "What? You wanted something to happen, right?" Demyx summoned his Sitar, and started playing creepy theme music for Axel.

"..Y-yeah, but.. Between you two. Not me and you!" She shouted. The camera's view shot to the ground then back up at Axel. "Hello viewers! Today we're going to show you what happens to nosy little girls.." He summoned his Chakrams. "..Uh-oh!" Larxene shouted, and made and mad dash for the house, the camera's view was blurring grass, and random screams, and was finally dropped.

Demyx ran and picked up the camera and began recording Axel and Larxene. "BURN BABY!" He sent his Chakrams flying at her. "Ahh! As soon as I get a chance to turn around, I'm going to MURDER YOU AXEL!" She ducked behind a rock, summoned her kunai and floated towards him dodging fire and other things he threw at her.

Demyx's Voice: "C'mon Axel! Show this bitch what'cha can do!"

Larxene stopped in dead striking distance from Axel. Axel looked to Demyx like he was a mad man. "..DEMYX WHAT WER--" "BITCH? YOU.. LITTLE VERMIN!" She flew towards Demyx who dropped the camera an--

--Camera Off--

Xigbar, Roxas, Zexion, and Axel along with Demyx both sat on the couch laughing at the video. "That was awesome dudes!" Xigbar shouted, and slapped Demyx on the back. Demyx coughed, regaining his breathe. Zexion just smiled, shaking his head. "So what did happen to Larxene anyway?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, we put her in a nice room, where everything was rubber, so she couldn't do any damage." explained Axel, who was taking out the tape.

Larxene screamed. "AXEL, DEMYX YOU BASTARDS! I SWEAR IF I EVER GET OUT OF HERE! YOUR ALL DEAD MEAT!"

Axel looked around quickly. "Did you guys hear something?" Xigbar shook his head. "Not me man. Your just thinking to much, how about we all go down to Luxord's and get ourselves a drink?" Demyx didn't look pleased. "Remember what Xemnas said after the last meeting after a party we had. No more drinking.."

"Fuck The superi--" Saix busted in. "…NO ONE! Can screw Xemmy but me!" He was blushing, and holding his Claymore out pointing it at them. Everyone just stared at Saix, not moving.  
"Shhh, if we don't move. He might not see us.." Axel whispered.

Saix glared. "Axel. I heard that." Axel sprang up, and out the window, "HE'S GONNA BLOW!" Roxas clang to Zexion, who hugged him protectively, as Xigbar for the first time in a long time ran on the ceiling and out the door above Saix, just missing getting hit in the head with his Claymore. Demyx looked around.  
"Hehe.. Ah c'mon Saix, no one's gonna fuck the superior! We promise.." He was sweating nervously.

He was never really on the good side of Saix, or Marluxia and both were pretty much the same when pissed. But Saix just took it out more. "….No. 9, I do hope your telling the truth, for if I find anyone messing around with my Xemmy-kun, I will beat the shit out of all of you!"

"But wha--"

"BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ALL OF YOU!" He screamed and slammed the door shut, leaving them to ponder. Axel poked his head in from the window. "Is he gone?" Demyx sighed, waving him in. "Yeah, Mr. Pms is gone." Zexion stroked Roxas' hair, calming him. Roxas sighed in relief and continued to cling to Zexion liking the love.

BOOM! "GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU SICK PERVERT!" Marluxia screamed, running down the hallway, trying to get away from the mad Scientist. "but I love you!" Vexen chased him, dodging Marluxia's attacks and man eating plants that he put back in the hallways.

Axel opened the door, and looked out. The walls were scratched from Marluxia's flower petal attack thingy, and man eating plants lined the walls like soldiers. "…What the hell?"

Demyx perked up. "What is it Axel?" Axel waved them to the door. "It seems the effects haven't worn off Vexen yet, and he's completely filled the hallway with man eating plants." He pointed to them. They were making strange sounds, and wiggling around.

"..Great. Looks like I'm teleporting from place to place again." Zexion sighed. Roxas mumbled. "Damn that Xigbar for walking on ceilings." Demyx ruffled his hair. Which received a growl from Zexion. Demyx laughed hesitantly. "I didn't mean anything by it honestly." Zexion grabbed Demyx by the collar or his cloak and pulled him down to face him. "Never touch my Roxas AGAIN." He let him go, and Demyx took a few steps back, and coward behind Axel.

Roxas blushed and smiled at Zexion. "Zexy, it's alright.." Zexion looked at Roxas, and stroked his cheek. "I don't want anyone else to have you but me.." He said it in his most 'loving' remembering tone. Axel just shook his head, shutting the door. "So.. What to do about these plants?"

To be continued..

----------

Me: Okay, so it could have been better. But I was running low on sleep. X-x

Marluxia: -cries-


	8. The Cure

-1Me: Okay! This is a long chapter! Yay!

Axel: Yay!

Demyx: …?

**Chapter 8**

_**The Cure..**_

--------

Axel was staring at Demyx and the other two. "What to do about these plants." He said aloud for them to hear. Zexion thought on this for a moment. "Well, I do remember that when Marluxia first set them up, you did 'burn' most of them down." Axel sighed. "Yeah, I know but if he's as smart as he is. He made them all fire proof." Demyx remembered the plant that was set up in front of Axel's bedroom door.

"True, but they must have a weakness." Demyx pitched in. "Remember, I drowned the one in front of your door." Axel gave a nod. "Uh huh!"

"Guys! Please I know I've been a jack-ass, and stuff to you but please save me!" Marluxia came running up to them, looking around nervously for Vexen.  
"A jack-ass?" Demyx folded his arms. "You've been more then that." Axel coughed, agreeing to Demyx's comment. "Yea, he's right flower boy."   
"Oh Marly-kun!" Vexen's voice could be heard, from not to far away. Marluxia looked even more worried and looked back to the other four. "PPLEASEE! Just this once! I'll do anything!" He begged them.

"Did you say--" "Anything?" Axel chimed in. "YES! Anything!" Marluxia pleaded almost beginning to cry. "Alright." They all grabbed him, and pulled him in shutting the door. Just when a Vexen rounded the corner to see a somewhat empty hallway. Plants still wiggled around making strange noises. "Hmm, I guess he didn't come this way.." He turned the other way, and continued his search for Marluxia.

"Thank Kingdom Hearts he's gone!" Marluxia rubbed the back of his head. Zexion walked over and sat on the couch, and Roxas followed him sitting down right beside him. "Well not what do we do?" Demyx shrugged, pulling out his sitar from a dark portal. He began to fill the room with a nice calming tune. Axel leaned against the wall, thinking of what he could make Marluxia do.

Roxas sighed, leaning against Zexion, who wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Both seem very content with one another. Axel snapped his fingers. "Hey Marluxia!" Marluxia jumped. "Huh! Oh, what is it Axel?" "You said you'd do anything right?" Marluxia nodded. Everyone else tuned in to what they were saying. "Well, why have you put those plants out again." He asked curiously, a grin pulling at his lips.

"Vexen of course, why?" "Would you remove them from the hallways?" Axel put one of his hands on his hips. Marluxia scowled. "Hell no! I don't care, but no way. Not while that lunatic is after me." Marluxia waved his hand, in anger. Demyx looked up at the two. "I know. If we find a cure for Vexen, you'll get rid of the plants right?" Marluxia nodded. "Yes, of course, they won't really be needed then."

Axel snorted. "There not really needed now." He walked past Marluxia and over to Demyx, who was sitting on the bed. "Maybe not to you, but there of useful help to me." Marluxia stated proudly. "Well, I think I know someone who can help. We'll just have to be very careful." Demyx put his sitar away.

-------

"Are you insane!" Roxas whispered rather loudly. Zexion covered his mouth with one of his gloved ands. "Shh! It might be dangerous but, I do agree with Demyx it seems to be the only logical way." Axel leaned against the hallway wall. They were hovering around the kitchen door. Xaldin was inside cooking again. Xaldin was a master cook, and knew a lot about spices and herbs. So they figured why not ask him. And if they needed certain plants or anything. Marluxia could conjure them up. It was very handy.

Axel rubbed his temples. "Alright, Marluxia your on." Marluxia took a deep breath, and walked through the kitchen door. Xaldin was cutting up green peppers, humming happily. It was a wonder how he didn't cut his own fingers off using his lances. "XALDIN!" Marluxia shouted. Xaldin's ear twitched, and the lances stopped as e slowly lifted his head. His hair falling back, as he met gaze with Marluxia. 

Marluxia jumped back. Xaldin looked murderous, and it was kind of Sexy. Wait.. Sexy? He shook his head from the thoughts, hanging around gay guys had started to take it's toll on him. "You do know what happens when someone enters my kitchen.." His voice was low. His eyes were a sapphire blue, glowing deadly. Marluxia couldn't look away. "Uhm ..I uhm.. Y-Yes.." He was getting nervous. He had never really faced Xaldin like this before.

Xaldin turned towards him. "Then why, have you entered my domain, Marluxia." Marluxia shook is head, and shouted. "I need your help! Can You create a cure for Vexen with herbs!" He was happy he got that off his chest, but now he was afraid what Xaldin might do to him. "..A Cure you say? You came in here with out permission from myself, to ask me to make Vexen a cure?" His fingers were tapping on the counter.

"Y-Yes!" Marluxia stood up straight. Both were about the same height. It was just Xaldin rugged look that made him so intimidating. "Fine. I'll see what I can do." He sighed. "Your one brave nobody Mar-kun." Xaldin glared at him, turning back the vegetables he was cutting. Marluxia let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Xaldin. I'll leave you be now." He turned to walk out the door but was stopped.

"MaaaarluxiaAA. Meet me in the back yard at 9:40 PM. Or face being pinned to the wall with my lances for an eternity." He beamed at him. Marluxia let out a squeak and hurried out of the kitchen. "Alright! Xaldin said he'd make a cure!" He said happily. The four of them just stared at him, like he as a god. He had made it IN and OUT of the kitchen, unscratched.

"..I'm seeing things.." Zexion said dryly. Roxas rubbed his eyes. "He has to be a ghost, theres just no way that he could have survived Xaldin!" Marluxia glared. "I'm fine guys!" Axel just shook his head. "Wow, Marly. Seems you surprised us all." He walked over to him. "Now that you've got the cure on the way, get rid of those pesky plants!" He put his hand on Marluxia's shoulder.

"..Fine." Marluxia waved his hand and they all disappeared one by one.

Roxas cheered. "Alright! They're gone!" He hugged Zexion, who blushed slightly not expecting the younger boy to be so happy. Axel smiled. "Alright, that's more like it." Demyx smiled happily, when silver ware and other sharp object came flying out of the kitchen towards them. "QUIT CONGRIGATING AROUND THE DAMN KITCHEN DOOR!" Xaldin screamed.

They all fled in different directions.

--------

Roxas stopped short of Zexions door, trying to catch his breath from running, "Man, I gotta.. Stop.. Running.." He turned to see Zexion walking up to him calmly. "I think it's fine, at least I get a view." He smiled. Roxas turned pink and looked to the ground. "Gee, thanks." He mumbled. Zexion hugged him. "I'm being serious." Roxas relaxed in his arms. "Yeah, I know."

"C'mon, lets head on in my room." Zexion led Roxas in his room.

------

Axel noticed how far ahead Demyx was in front of him. He frowned, then grinned thinking of a plan. "Demyx!" He sounded out of breath. "..Wai--" He fell forward, "faking" a pass out. Demyx heard a thud, and turned to look over his shoulders. Demyx stopped, "Axel?" He turned around and ran back to where Axel had fallen. "AXEl!" He bent down close to him, flipping him over, "Axel! Wake up!" Axel's arms went around Demyx's neck, and pulled him down into a rough kiss.

Demyx's eyes narrowed. He'd been tricked. Axel let him go, grinning from ear to ear. "I knew I'd get you to come." Demyx glared at him. "Well not like that anyw--" "No, but I can…" He sat up, grabbing Demyx by the collar of his cloak and pulling him to him for another kiss. Demyx let him, and Axel took the lead.

-------

Roxas flopped down on Zexion's bed. "What a day." He looked up at the ceiling. It was a dark purple. Actually Zexion's walls were all a dark purple. I guess it jus suited him. Zexion watched Roxas intently. He slowly walked towards him, and stood at the edge of the bed, somewhat between Roxas' sprawled out legs. Roxas looked up at him. "What's on your mind Zexy?" He propped himself up using his elbows.

Zexion's brow raised. "You." Roxas sat up. "really?" Zexion stroked Roxas' face gently. "Yes.." He bent forward sloly capturing Roxas' mouth with his. Roxas put his hand on the back of Zexion's neck and pulled him forward so he'd land on top of him.

-------

Axel was all over Demyx, kissing his neck, roaming his hands under Demyx's cloak, pressing against him. Demyx unzipped Axel's cloak, pulling it down around his shoulder, kissing them, pulling him closer. Axel rested his head on Demyx's shoulder and used his hands to find Demyx's pants zipper. Demyx pulled off Axel's cloak before Axel went any further. Axel kissed Demyx hard, as he pulled his pants down, revealing his boxers. They had tropical fish on them.

Demyx let out a low moan when Axel found his way under his boxers. Axel gripped Demyx's erection and slowly moved his hand in a slow rhythm.

-------

Zexion found himself fiddling with Roxas's cloak, and couldn't quit. When he finally got frustrated enough with it, he practically tore it off him. Roxas laughed, and Zexion pressed his lips against his. Demanding entrance. Roxas let him, he never really thought Zexion could be the dominate type, but he was kind of happy about it. Roxas rolled over, and laid on Zexion, starting to rub against him. Zexion tried to do so as well, but being on bottom didn't help him much.

--------

Marluxia looked at the clock. 10 Minutes before he'd have to meet Xaldin in the backyard. "I hope, he made a cure.." He had finally avoided Vexen, who had still been searching for him madly all day. Standing up, he took one last glance at the clock, and teleported to the backyard through a portal. When he arrived he took a seat by the water fountain. The constant noise from the flowing water calmed his nerves.

Shortly after he appeared, Xaldin walked outside in slow strides. His lances were no where to be found. Marluxia glanced up and saw him. "Good evening Xaldin." He stood up to greet him, but was only glared at by Xaldin. "Uhm, alright.. Did you by any chance make the cure for Vexen?"

Xaldin held out a small vile that held purple liquid. "Here. Make sure you give it to him when he eats. Which might be awhile." Marluxia took the vile from Xaldins out stretched hand, and pocketed it. "Thanks Xaldin. I owe you one." "Indeed that you do." Xaldin took a few steps towards Marluxia. Marluxia watched his movements, incase he tried to attack. But all what happened next Marluxia couldn't believe.

Xaldin was leaning over kissing him on the lips. Xaldin snaked his arms around the flower boy, and pulled him closer to him. Marluxia let out a protest, by trying to shove him away, but Xaldin was rock solid. Apparently Lexaeus' training was worth taking after all.

Xaldin nibbled on Marluxia's lips, until he gained access to his mouth, he slipped his tongue in and kissed him roughly. Marluxia didn't seem to be bothered by this. He didn't know why. But he was starting to enjoy the closeness. Marluxia not really knowing what he was doing, put his arms around Xaldin's neck and kissed him back. Xaldin took this as away of saying. 'yes I like you too.' And pinned him down to the ground.

He let Marluxia breathe, and stared at him straight in the eyes. Marluxia's face was flushed bright pink, and his lips were dark, from being kissed so roughly.

With out another minutes notice Xaldin was kissing Marluxia on the neck, causing a slightly whimper from him. Marluxia had never felt anything like this before, so it was strange to him.

-------

Demyx and Axel were now in Demyx's room. Only this time Demyx was the one on top. He had made his way down to Axel's hard erection, and began lapping at the head, and lazily licking down it's full length. Axel moaned, wanted demy to continue, but Demyx was going to take his time, and torture him.

-------

Roxas let out a gasp, when he felt Zexion penetrate him. He felt like he was going to burst, from pain and pleasure. Yes, Felt! "Zexion!" He shouted, as his lover thrust deeper into him. Zexion made low grunts as he picked up rhythm, Roxas gripped the bed sheets.

-------

"Xaldin! Please not there!" Xaldin had stripped Marluxia of is pride. Not to mention all his clothing. Xaldin was exploring Marluxia's body with his tongue. Xaldin was enjoying teasing Marluxia every time he took Marluxia's erection in his mouth, running his toungue along it, and sucking hard once or twice, then stopping. It was utterly killing Marluxia, he had never been teased like this before. Let alone by a guy.

"Please.. Xaldin! Don't.. stop!" He whimpered. Xaldin grinned, and took his length again in his mouth. This time not stopping, but continuing, only at a slower pace. He wanted Marluxia to remember this.

--------

Saix glared at Xemnas. He was laying on his side, snoring like a bear. "…Fine. I see how it is. While everyone else is out screwing one another, I'm laying here. Bored. Deprived, and next to a fricken grizzly bear!"

To be continued…

-------

Me: I loved this chapter! OO

Larxene: I can't see any of it! -sobs-


	9. What the Hell

-1Me: oo; I guess I scared people away with my 8th chapter. -sighs- ;-;

Xigbar: -pats- It'll be alright. You'll get more peeps eventually.  
Me: -sobs-

**Chapter 9**

_**What the Hell?**_

-------

Marluxia found himself waking up in his own bed. How he got there he didn't know. Memories of what happened the night before, came flooding through his mind. He gasped, and looked around nervously. "..Oh god.." He looked at his hands, they were shaking. "..What the hell happened to me!"

He threw off his covers and stood up to race over to the bathroom, but a shot of pain crept up his legs. He cursed, and hobbled over to the bathroom sink, where he would spend the next few hours inspecting himself, and getting rid of the horrible images, that occurred so fast.

Right when he was sure he was fine, nothing bruised or broken. Though the pain in his legs made him limp a little, he decided to float around for the day. Gliding over to his closet, he pulled out a clean cloak and put it on. He finished by putting his boots and gloves on. Checking himself one last time in the mirror, he glided out the door.

He was going to confront Xaldin immediately. When he looked through the kitchen door window thing, he didn't see Xaldin right away until he came into view. He looked rather pleased, and wore an apron. Marluxia assumed he was getting ready to cook again. Slowly opening the door, Marluxia stepped in and winced a little. Xaldin turned to face him, and smiled deviously at him.

"Hello, Mar." Marluxia wasn't that pleased. "..What exactly happened last night between you and I?" He folded his arms across his chest. Xaldin leaned his hand on the counter and watched Marluxia closely. "So you cannot remember?" His brow arched, and his eyes gleamed with mischief. Marluxia sighed, "I can only remember bits and pieces, but.. You, practically raped me.."

Xaldin rolled his eyes. "Well you didn't seem to mind at all, after all.. You were telling me to hurry." He grinned at him. Marluxia blushed, taking a step back. "..I do not recall, that happening, but I don't think you'd lie to me." Xaldin shrugged. "Well if you can't remember, I'd be happy to refresh your memory." He started walking towards him in a slow fashion. Marluxia gasped and turned running out the door. "N-no Thanks!"

Xaldin stopped, smiled and turned back to begin cooking again.

-------

Roxas slept soundly on his back, sprawled out in an odd position. Drool was hanging out the left side of his mouth, and Zexion was sitting by him, reading a book. He enjoyed being near Roxas, and was happy that the boy had accepted him. Roxas mumbled something, and rolled over on his side facing Zexion. Zexion glanced over to his love, and smiled. Roxas could be so adorable when he was sleeping.

Zexion stroked Roxas' hair slowly, loving how the spikes never seem to get messed up. "Roooxass.." He said lazily to him. Roxas' eyes fluttered slightly. "..Roxaass, it's time to wake up, sleepy head." Roxas muttered, and let out a yawn in the process. "Wha--Im-- I it?" He said within the yawn. Zexion ruffled his hair. "Sorry, couldn't understand you, mind repeating?" He smiled. Roxas sighed, "I said what time is it?" He shooed Zexion's hand away from his head. He didn't like it when people messed with his hair a lot. "It's going on 10:30, breakfast is going to be ready soon, and I personally don't want to miss out." He said, putting his book down. Roxas groaned sitting up. "..Oh, alright. I guess breakfast sounds good." He moved over to get off the bed, and get dressed. Zexion watched him, and loved every minute of it. Roxas was clumsy when dressing, tripping over his cloak, and having trouble fitting into his boots.

"Hehe, having trouble Roxas?" He stood up walking over to give Roxas a way to balance. Roxas blushed from the embarrassment, and was finally able to finish getting dressed thanks to Zexion. "Shall we go then?" Roxas asked his lover. Zexion smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't want my pet to starve now." He chuckled as Roxas scowled. "Pet? I don't much like that term." Zexion shrugged while nodding his head. "I was only kidding with you Roxy."

They both fell silent until they reached the dinning hall.

Larxene had managed to break free of her confinement in the room she had been put in. And was having a good laugh at Demyx and Axel as they ate. Demyx sighed, and looked up to see the two of them walk in. "Hey guys." Axel took a bite of bacon. "mmm.. Bacon.." He said chewing it. Demyx shook his head. Roxas waved and shuffled over to sit next to Xigbar, who was next to Luxord who in turn was next to Xaldin who was across from the poor Marluxia.

Xaldin had been staring Marluxia down all of breakfast time, and it was making him nervous. So nervous that when he used his fork to eat, he shook. Luxord noticed this and spoke up. "What's wrong there, Marluxia? Your shaking like a leaf.." Marluxia jumped, and dropped his fork. "HUH! Oh, N-no I'm Fine." He sighed, picking up his fork again, and trying to calmly eat his meal, but it was hard.

Axel stabbed his link sausage with is fork lightly, and held it up, "Anyone want to try my sausage?" Demyx blushed, cursing himself for taking it in the perverted way. Axel heard this, and glanced at Demyx smiling slightly. "Oh, wait. Demyx wants it for himself.." Demyx elbowed Axel. "Will you please stop that." He said in a low voice, His mood changing almost instantly. Zexion shook his head, while Roxas was grinning at the two's display.

Axel sighed, "Your no fun Demy-Kun." Demyx glared. "If you keep this up, I'll never be fun." Axel pouted and bit into his sausage. Saix and Xemnas walked in with each other. Though everyone knew they were lovers now, they just never bothered to bring up the subject considering Saix would throw bitch fits. Larxene looked up at the two. "You two are later then usual. What happened, did you guys get caught up in something?" She grinned, as Xemnas blushed and sat down ignoring Larxene. Saix glared at her. "How exactly did you escape from that room again?"

Larxene knew her place, and went silent, but keeping an eye on everyone. It took awhile but everyone finally noticed that Vexen had quit chasing Marluxia around. When they asked what happened Marluxia told them he had given it to Vexen, telling him that it was a sign of his love. Vexen bought it, drank it, and was cured back to his sneaky weird ways. Though he was very happy the scientist had left him alone, he currently had other problems. A long raven haired man with penetrating blue eyes. With a thing for stabbing fruits and vegetables.

Marluxia quickly stood almost knocking his chair over. Taking his plate he hurried off towards the kitchen to put it in the sink. "I've got to get away from him." He said to himself. "Get away from whom?" Larxene had followed him. She knew form the very minute he dropped his fork, the man was no longer his cool egotistic self. Marluxia jumped, and turned around to face her. "Oh.. Uhm. Xaldin." Larxene smiled. "Reeally now. So Xaldin is scaring you is that it? Or is there something more!" Her eyes flashed with mischievous intentions. She wanted dirt. Black-mail. Action. Marluxia rolled his eyes, growing more calm now. "..It's none of your business Larxene." "Of course it isn't." Another male voice piped in. It was Xaldin. Larxene stepped away from him, and glanced at Marluxia who was looking frustrated, and embarrassed all at once. "I see, I'll leave you two alone then." She stepped towards the door but, Marluxia stopped her. "That won't be necessary Larxene, I'm leaving anyway." He glared at Xaldin, and walked through a dark portal leading to his room.

Xaldin glared at Larxene. "Why are you in my kitchen…" Larxene took the hint, and walked out muttering to herself.

-------

Demyx pulled Axel by the hand. "C'mon, I want to go to Atlantica!" Axel glared. He positively hated Atlantica. "Why can't we go to the Under World? At least we'll have privacy there." He winked at him. Demyx rolled his eyes. "That maybe true, but I want to go back to Atlantica. I haven't been in awhile, and since I've always went alone I figured you could come with me." He smiled opening a portal.

"Demyx.. I'm warning yo--" Before Axel could finish, Demyx jumped in pulling Axel with him. Splash!  
Both appeared under water, with tail similar to that of a mermaids. Demyx's was a light blue, and Axel's was a bright fire red. Axel looked around. "Holy shit!" He tried to move, but when he did he started to go in weird directions. "Demyx! How do I work this thing!" He pointed to his tail.

Demyx just laughed, and swam circles around him. "Aw c'mon, it's easy. Don't tell me you can't swim." Axel glared at him. "I'm serious Demyx how does this thing work?" Demyx stopped and sighed folding his arms. "It's kind of like you would swim like a fish or something. Here, let me show you." Demyx showed him the basis of swimming and turning and such, and finally Axel was able to move about.

"Hey, this isn't half bad.." He swam towards Demyx but noticed he couldn't quiet stop, and ran smack into him. Demyx laughed pushing him away slightly. "You need to work on your brakes. Axel blushed. "Yeah, I guess that's true." He ran his hand through his hai, and notice how weird it was when it was wet. "Heh, I'm drenched in water and my hair is still spikey." Demyx shrugged. "Mines still the same way too. It probably moves more freely if it's long."

Axel thought on it, and shrugged. "Probably." He looked at his surroundings, and saw a huge clam. "Whoa! I bet that suckers good eatin!" He pointed to it. Demyx frowned. "Axel, be nice!" "..your kidding me. That has EAT ME! All over it." "You just had break fast." Axel glanced at him and grinned. "Yeah, but not the type I'm used to." Demyx blushed and shook his head. "That's not the point! You just can't go killing giant clams." Axel sighed. "Fine, I'll leave the thing alone."

Demyx smiled, "Alright then. Lets go show you around some more." Axel sighed. "Okay. Lead the way.."

To be continued…

-------

Me: I thought this chapter was okay. Not a lot of funny, but I wasn't in too much of a funny mood. TT


	10. Things Gone Wrong

-1Me: I'm getting sick, I have a sore throat, I'm coughing, draining, sneezing, and getting head aches. ;-;  
Xaldin: I could make you a cure..  
Me: -edges away- uhm.. No thank you…

Xaldin: -glares-  
Me: EEEp! -runs away-

**Chapter 10**

_**Things gone wrong..**_

-------

Axel slowly swam after Demyx, not wanting to pick up speed and not be able to stop again. He was still getting used to the feel of Atlantica. "So where are we going anyway?" He called towards Demyx who was actually pretty far ahead, which worried Axel a little. Demyx turned around, and swam backwards, so he could watch Axel. "We're not going too far, I figured we could go to the abandoned ship yard."

"Abandoned Ship? You mean like a sunken ship?" He wasn't amused by Demyx's ability to show off. After all water was his specialty. "Yes, exactly. Would you mind speeding it up a bit? Your lagging.." Axel's right eye twitched. "Weelll SOOORRY, I'm not used to this damned place!" Axel picked up the pace, and was soon directly behind Demyx. Once close enough Demyx turned back around and kept going.

"You'll get more used to it. Eventually it becomes natural." Demyx pointed to a huge gap between to rock. "Between there will lead us to it." He went down and swam towards it. Axel sighed and did so as well. "This place gives me he creeps Dem." He said looking around nervously. Where were all the fish, and wasn't there suppose to be mer-people swimming around happily.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We're on the out skirts of the city. You won't see to many things out here, unless their dangerous." Axel caught the word Dangerous. "..What do you mean by that?" He swam closer to him. The water had gotten darker, and a little more murky. He could see the ship come into view. "Holy.. This thing is ancient!" Demyx smiled. "Yep, sure is." They both swam up to it, noticing all the barnacles, and other fish type stuff all over the ship.

"Whoa. Not bad." Demyx said scraping some barnacles off the side. "Hey, Demyx leave the things alone, their alive." Demyx looked to him and frowned. "Are they really?" He blinked, and set them down on the sea floor. "I had no idea." Axel stared at him funny. "How the hell should I know if their alive or not. I'm not the water expert." He folded his arms, and glared at him. Demyx scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess I should find out more about the sea life down here."

Demyx looked up at Axel, but noticed he was quiet and staring past him. "Uhm.. Dem what's that?" He pointed to a large figure with pointy dorsal fins, and a pointed snout swimming towards them in a stalking way. "Oh, that? It's a shark." Axel thought for a moment. "Shark.. Shark, Oh I remember them! They have pointy teeth, and eat meat, and can be known for attacking humans by accident. Thinking their an animal of their diet." Axel Smiled happy he knew this. "…Wait a minute.."

Demyx let out a yelp, and swam past Axel shouting swim as fast as you can away. Axel knowing when he was told, swam away from the shark. The shark swam after them wanting to taste flesh. "Oh sweet merciful hoo ha! I knew I hated Atlantica!" Axel was getting tired and the Shark wouldn't stop swimming after them. The Shark was in hot pursuit, and closing in on them fast. "DEMYX! USE YOUR WATER OR SOMETHING! BLAST HIM AWAY!"

"I'm too scared!" Demyx cried out, loosing a little speed while doing so. He squeaked and headed for the opening in which they came. The Shark tried snapping at Axel's tail, but he quickly dodged it. "IT's gonna eat me!" He shouted, following Demyx into the opening. Once through they swam so fast they never realize the shark had given up, and they were back in the city limits of Atlantica.

Axel panted and clang to Demyx. "I thought we were goners. I thought I'd never be with my Demy, or be able to make sweet love to you again!"

Then it hit him. "..Oh my god! WEHRE THE HELL IS MY PE--" "AXEL! Calm down!" Demyx interrupted him. "I'm not sure where your…." "Penis.." "…Yes. Penis is. Alright.. You'll have it back when we leave.. Don't worry…" Demyx thought it was odd he'd bring up such a thing. "..But how the hell do they you know.. How do mer-people.. reproduce then?" Axel was puzzled, and wanted to know. Demyx turne red, and shrugged. He had brought up a good point, but Demyx didn't know the answer.

"I'm afraid I don't know.. But I think we've had enough adventure for today. Lets go back to the castle." Demyx suggested, opened a portal and swam through. Axel sighed, and followed. Poof! They were back. Axel felt his body and smiled, he was in his normal attire, and had legs again. Though he was a bit wobbly he was fine a few minutes later. "Yes! Back to normal! And I have my penis!" He stated proudly.

"You got something that's for damn sure." Marluxia had walked in right when Axel had stated his news. Demyx chuckled and flopped down on his bed. Axel grinned. "Well at least I have something, unlike some people." Marluxia rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha, your so funny." Demyx watched the two. "I think he is." He commented, but it was ignored.

"So what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Axel folded his arms. "I was going to make love to Demyx here, but you came in." Demyx blushed. "..axel.." he muttered scratching his cheek with his finger. Marluxia scowled. "As much as I like raining on your sex parade, I figured I'd let you two know that we will be having a guest tonight. Xenmas thought it wise to try and get him on our side."

Demyx sat up. "Who is it?" Marluxia smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know." Demyx frowned. "Yes, Yes I would like to know," Axel hushed Demyx. "It's not like we care Mar. We'll find out when the person gets here. Then we can give them a proper welcome." He grinned narrowing is eyes at him. Marluxia shrugged. "Alright but it's your non-existent funeral." Marluxia turned and walked out of the room.

Axel then turned his attention to Demyx. "Well, now that he's gone, want to make love to one another?" He purred at Demyx. Demyx smiled shaking his head. "Sure why not. It's not like we get alone time like this all the time." He said taking off his gloves. Axel had already discard most of his clothes and by the time Demyx was about to unzip his cloak Axel pounced him.

------

To be continued..

Me: I know, I know sor chapter. But I'm tired, and I don't feel too good. ;-;  
Xaldin: …DRINK MY CURE DAMN YOU! -chases with lances-  
Me: ……HE'S GONNA STAB MEH! -runs-


	11. Unexpected Turn of Events

-1Me: Well It's been forever since I've updated. I figured I'd make you all suffer for awhile. Actually I didn't have it planned. There's been a whole lot going on lately. Boyfriend. Parents. School. ACT. Work. Bridge Competitions.. ; So yeah, I've been a busy little bee. But now I have free time to write this chapter!

Organization Peeps: YAAAY!

**Chapter 11**

_**An Unexpected Turn of Events**_

**------**

Xemnas was sitting in the lounging room with Saix. He had his legs crossed and looked rather proud. Saix was standing at the window looking up at Kingdom Hearts. Though it wasn't the best view, it would have to do for the time being. Xemnas glanced over at Saix from the corner of his eye. He could see that the berserker was tense.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea of yours?" Saix said turning around. His voice was a low worried whisper. Xemnas nodded his head, and sighed. "Yes, I'm sure things will go alright. But you never know what he's going to do.." Xemnas stood up and shuffled quietly over to Saix and put his arms around the other mans waist.

"Don't be so up tight Saix. Everything will go according to plan. At least I hope it will. We may have to have some tranquilizers taped under the dinning table to sustain Larxene if the time comes." He chuckled slightly at his own comment. Saix let a grin slip his face, and he loosened up a bit. Xemnas smiled, and let him go. "See, not to worry." He grasped Saix's shoulder in reassurance. Saix bowed his head then looked up. "Does everyone know that he's coming?"

"Well, they know a guest is to visit the castle tonight, but not the identity." He ran a hand through his silver hair. "Come, it's best we go get ready. I wouldn't want to offend him." Xemnas turned and started off, Saix followed in tow.

--------

"SAY WHAT!? WHOS COMING!?" Xaldin shouted. He was furious. He hadn't prepared a meal yet and the supposed guest was to arrive in at least half an hour. "Why didn't you tell me sooner you.. You--" His lanced rose to the air, all aimed at what was at Saix. "Calm down Xaldin. I have complete faith in that you'll have it all ready before he arrives."

Xaldin's right eye twitched. His lances were still pointed towards the berserker. "I suggest if you don't want a fight, you put the lances down. Now." Saix narrowed his eyes to a deadly glare. Xaldin met him match for match. "We'll finish this off later.. Just get the food prepared immediately." Saix turned on his heel and stalked out of the kitchen. Xaldin scowled, and set to work on cooking a large delicious meal for everyone.

--------

"So who do you thinks the guest?" Roxas said to Zexion as he watched the television. Zexion sat over at his desk writing some research down. "I'm not sure, but if everyone is up in a panic, then I suppose the person must be pretty unique." He didn't look up, but kept flipping through a few pages in a book and quickly jotting down notes.

Roxas looked over to him, and propped himself up on his elbows. "What are you writing?" Zexion didn't say anything for another few minutes, when he shut the book he turned to face him. "I'm looking up information that Vexen asked me to do. He's too busy with an experiment he's doing and needs other notes for the later process." Roxas scrunched his nose. "..Your telling me he actually came and asked you to do a favor for him?" Zexion chuckled, "Yes. Shockingly so." Roxas looked slightly impressed then flopped back down on his belly.

-------

"_DONG-DING-DONG-BUUUUUUMMMMMM_" Came a loud ringing sound all around the castle. Xemnas' eyes shot towards the clock. Right on time.

-------

"I'll get it!" Xigbar called out cheerfully. Saix hurried and ran out the door after him. "Xigbar! No! Stop this instant or I'll kick your ass so--" Too late Xigbar already opened the door. "..hard.." Saix muttered. Xigbar tilted his head at what appeared to be no one there. Saix walked up behind him and shoved him out of the way.

"Hmm.. Seems he's not--"

"This is an intriguing place, you all have here. Dull. Plain. And inefficient." Came a smooth yet chilling voice from behind the both of them. Saix scoffed, and whirled around. "No one enters this Castle like--" There was a sword at Saix's throat. "Technically I was already invited. So I wouldn't go on about it if I were you." Saix took a step back, and the guest withdrew his sword.

A few other nobodies showed up. Marluxia, Axel and Demyx were the next group to be astonished at the guest. "What the hell is he doing here!" Axel spat. "AXEL! Show some respect!" Marluxia punched him in the shoulder. Demyx hid behind Axel, and peeked over his shoulder.

-------

Zexion hissed slightly. "Gah! It's him! Damn Xemnas! I don't know what he's trying to pull, but he won't join us! The man is in his own world!" He stood up and made his way towards the door. Roxas hurried and turned off the TV, and ran after him. "What? Who is it Zexy?" "Who do you think. It's Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth?" Roxas had never seen or met the man, but he had heard some stories from some of the other members. "What's so bad about him?" Zexion shook his head. "I'm not going to explain because you'll see for yourself when you get to meet him."

--------

"My, my. There sure are a whole lot of you. Isn't there." Sephiroth folded his arms. "Where's Xemnas? He's the one who wanted to speak with me, did he not?" He glared at Saix who rolled his eyes. "Yes, he's waiting for you in the dinning hall. Right this way." He slowly walked passed Sephiroth not trusting him. Sephiroth gave a slight smirk, and followed. Marluxia was quiet. He was a little intimidated, and didn't want to show it.

Axel just glared at Sephiroth the whole time. He just didn't like what he had heard about him. Demyx was terrified of him, and didn't want to be anywhere near Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked up to see Xigbar walking above them on the ceiling. "..How annoying.." He muttered. Axel scoffed. "Is there a problem Axel?" Sephiroth questioned him without glancing at him. Axel practically hissed at the man. "No."

Sephiroth closed his eyes in thought for a few seconds then re-opened them, as they all walked into the dinning hall. Everyone sat in wait, then when seeing the guest was Sephiroth the tension rose so quick you could almost tell everyone was worried.

Xemnas grinned, "Welcome Sephiroth. I hope these nobodies didn't bother you.." He glared at them. Saix sat next to Xemnas, and Sephiroth sat Across from Xemnas down on the other side of the table. "They were quite alright. A few caught my interest, no other problems.." He sat down gracefully, and glanced around at everyone. Larxene was starting to drool from the side of her mouth, Sephiroth grimaced, and she quickly whipped the drool away and blushes from embarrassment.

Axel sat next to Demyx as always, Zexion and Roxas sat across from them, Marluxia next to Xaldin who was next to Lexaeus, and Larxene. Xigbar had to sit next to Sephiroth. Vexen was no where to be seen. "You've got killer bangs dewd." He pointed out. Sephiroth tried to smile, but it just didn't fit him. "..Yes, and you need to improve your vocabulary."

Xemnas smiled, and Xigbar sighed. Roxas watched Sephiroth intently. He hadn't seen anyone with such vibrant eyes, or such nice hair. It was even better looking then Xemnas' hair.

"I would like to ask you, if you would join our Organization. Sephiroth." Xemnas spoke, clearly. Saix nodded for everyone to eat, while the two spoke. The other hardly touched anything on their plates, they were to focused on Sephiroth.

"..Really, is this what my inviting was about?" He sat back, and rested his head against his fist which was propped up on the arm rest of the chair. Xemnas nodded. "Yes, I'm terribly sorry, if this is taking your time out of other important matters, I'll try to talk fast."

Sephiroth's brow raised. "Then talk."

Saix glared at Sephiroth, he didn't like anyone intimidating his Xemmy. Xemnas sighed. "You see, we're in need of some one strong, and intelligent. The key bearer is getting closer to stopping our plans of Kingdom Hearts."

"Sora, yes I've run into him. Annoying boy. The light doesn't suit him…" Sephiroth commented.

"Yes, we all believe that too." Axel glared. "Speak for yourself. I don't want to be sharing this castle with that kid." Sephiroth's attention went to Axel. Everyone else stopped with what they were eating and started in awe at Axel.

"Axel, please. We did not ask you your opinion." Axel folded his arms, and glared at the two of them. "What ever." Oh Xemnas was going to strangle Axel, if things didn't go as planned. Sephiroth let out a sigh, and stood up. "If you can't think of any better reasons for me to join, or a bargain. I will be leaving your pathetic castle." Xemnas cursed mentally. "I know how about anyone of these lucky nobodies, being you servant for all your needs."

The members all started complaining, and slamming there fists against the table. "Hmm… really? This does sound more interesting now. Alright, I want Axel to be my full time servant." Axel's eyes widened, and Demyx stood up. "Now wait just a seco--" "Demyx! Silence. There will be no arguing." Axel also stood. "What the fuck do you think your trying to pull Xemnas. I rather die then serve this jerk."

"That can be arranged." Sephiroth put his hand on the hilt of his sword. Axel glared. "….Fine. I'll be his servant, but no funky stuff." Sephiroth smiled. "Your in no position to make requests."

Everyone stared at them for a long time…

-----------------------------

Me: Ahahaha… Yes, weird chapter I know. Yay! Sephy ish staying. Poor Axel..  
Axel: I'LL F'N KILL YOU!  
Me: -cowers-


	12. A Strange Feeling?

-1Me: Heh, wow. I love all of you who review and read my story. It makes me soo happy. nn Oh and for those of you who wanted to know. My titles of each chappies don't mean crap. XD

Axel: kiilll!! KILL!!!  
Me: meeeheheep! -hides-

**Chapter 12**

_**A Strange.. feeling?**_

--------

Axel hissed under his breath. He glared at Xemnas, then turned to Sephiroth and flipped him the Chocobo. "Not in position my ass." With that said Axel turned on his heel and stormed out of the dinning hall. Demyx glanced around at everyone, sighed, and slowly made his way after Axel. Sephiroth watched Demyx leave, and then his gaze rested back on Xemnas. "He'll do just fine."

Xemnas grinned happily, then stood up. "Well then, Marluxia show Sephiroth to his room." Marluxia chocked on a piece of meat. "W-what!? W-why m-me?" He beat his cheat a few times, then took a deep breath. Sephiroth's brow raised. "I believe Axel should show me where I am to stay. After all he is my servant." He stood up, his hair swaying slightly. Larxene nearly fell out of her chair, at this small movement. Sephiroth just shook his head, "I think I'll take a look around first."

Saix poked Xemnas, and whispered to him, "Should we really allow him to move about freely?" Xemnas shrugged. "Why not, after all he is apart of the Organization." Everyone watched Ssphiroth leave, and all went to chattering amongst themselves. "He didn't seem so bad to me." Roxas stated to Zexion.

Zexion just stared at the younger boy. "Roxy, he's a monster!"

"Well, until I see proof that he's really evil, my mind won't change." Roxas folded his arms, and gave Zexion and everyone around him a stern nod. Marluxia was still nervous from almost having to show Sephiroth to his room. Xaldin squeezed Marluxia's hand in a comforting way, that luckily went unnoticed. Marluxia sighed, feeling slightly better. Xaldin may have been a dominant person, but he did have a caring side from time to time.

Saix smiled and looked at Larxene. "Well, at least we didn't have to tranquilize her." Xemnas nodded, he didn't want to even imagine, what that might have been like. He could have one less member, if she would have lost control. Larxene sighed. "..He's so sexy.." Saix, quirked a smirk. Xigbar patted her shoulder. "Larxene, your stuck in a castle with nothing but gay guys. How does it feel?" Larxene punched Xigbar in the face.

"It sucks!" She teleported to her room. Not wanting to take anymore of anyone's crap.

Sephiroth stood outside the dinning hall door, listening in on them. "..simple minded fools.."

---------

"Axel! Wait up!" Demyx called after the enraged pyro. "Can you believe Xemnas!" Axel shouted, burning down another one of Marluxia's plants as he stormed by. The plant let out a shrill scream, and burned to ashes. Demyx laughed hesitantly, as he caught up to him. "Maybe it won't be so bad." He suggested.

"..Not so bad? Demyx are you crazy!?" Axel stopped in his tracks and turned around to grab onto his shoulders. "The man is insane! Crazy! Not all there?!" He started shaking him. "MAyAYB-B-E-E-E H-H-E-EEeeEEllllLLl G-G-oOooOOOo EASSyyyeee O-Onnnnaaa Y-YoUU!" He said while being shook. Axel stoped, and muttered 'sorry.' "It's alright, I just feel dizzy, that's all." Axel rubbed his upper arm.

"Damn him! I'm no one's servant!" He punched the wall, but quickly regretted it, and waved his hand around rapidly. "Ow!" Demyx chuckled, "Well you could always be my servant.. " Axel stopped waving his hand, and looked up at Demyx who was blushing red, and grinning bigger then life. Axel's eyes narrowed, and he closed the gap in between the two.

"I think it'd be better if you were mine.. After all you're the one who likes it rough.." He whispered in Demyx's ear. Demyx blushed and turned away. "S-So! You could still be my servant once in awhile!"

"I don't really think that's much of a possibility now." Came a cool voice from the shadows. Axel grunted, and crossed his arms as Sephiroth stepped from out of the shadows.

Demyx took a few steps back, and summoned his Sitar. Sephiroth looked intrigued for a few seconds then turned his attention back to Axel. "As much as I care not to barge in on these kinds of things. In Which I don't. Axel you are to show me to my living quarters." Axel glared daggers of hate at Sephiroth.

"Oh, I'm so--crushed!" He acted like he was gripping his heart, then chuckled lightly at his own comment. Demyx didn't like Sephiroth at all. He was taking his Axel away. Axel sighed. "Look her Mr. Prissy Pants, I'm no one's servant. And I'll be damned if I'm doing anything for you.." He puffed out his chest slightly, trying to look more intimidating. Sephiroth raised his brow at this, and smirked. "Axel, I will give you preciously 3 seconds to change your mind.." He put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"And you'll what? Cut me down to size?" Axel said sarcastically. "If that's what you want to call it then yes."

Axel took a fighting stance and summoned his Chakrams. "Sorry, but you'll have to do just that." Sephiroth shrugged, and drew his long ass sword. In a matter of seconds Sephiroth had Axel on the run. Axel wasn't the best at blocking attacks, but did fairly well. Sephiroth teleported. Axel looked around quickly. "I hate when he does this!" He sent up a wall of flames similar to Sephiroth only a bigger diameter of size. Sephiroth stepped back from his attack. "Interesting."

Axel sent his Chakrams at Sephiroth, who merely deflected them with his sword. Sending them flying towards the wall and jamming themselves in to where Axel couldn't remove them. Axel cursed under his breath. "Axel!" Demyx ran out in front of him, and summoned his water minions. "Demyx don't!"

Sephiroth watched the water minions dance, and slashed at them all. Demyx sent a wall of water towards Sephiroth who got sent back only a few inches. "Really.. Do you honestly think you have a chance water keeper?" Sephiroth said in a low deadly tone. Demyx glared and shook his head. "I don't care! Axel will not be your servant!" Axel pushed Demyx aside. "Demyx please stay out of this. If you were to get hurt, I'd only blame myself!"

"But Axe--" "No! Demyx!" Axel glanced back at Demyx and smiled. "I'll be okay." Demyx sighed, and agreed. He didn't want to make matters worse. "_Sin Harvest Ang--" _ Axel turned around, barely hearing Sephiroth speak. The next thing he knew he was on the floor, and couldn't fight. "Wh…What the Hell.." Axel couldn't get up. He was too weak. Sephiroth withdrew his sword, and stalked over to Axel.  
"Well, Axel, seems you're my servant after all." He pushed his silver hair behind his back. Axel looked up at Sephiroth and growled. "That was a cheap trick!" Demyx bent down, and helped Axel up, being his support. Sephiroth shrugged. "Trick or not, it seemed to have done what was needed. Now, show me to my room." His voice lowered.

Axel hissed inwardly, and pushed away from Demyx walking down the long hallway. Sephiroth followed, and grinned at Demyx. "Don't worry.. I'll take good care of him." He said sarcastically. Demyx blinked somewhat confused and watched the two walk off. He didn't want to follow, dare say Sephiroth might kill him. "Yeah, Yeah, your this is your room." He shoved open the door. "There are you happy?"

Sephiroth gave a nod, then pushed Axel in his room and shut the door. Axel turned around and glared at him. "What the hell?" Sephiroth looked around his room. "Well you are my servant, and I don't plan on turning in anytime soon. So I thought why not have you hang around for a while."

Axel scoffed. "What ever. Just stay the hell away from me." Sephiroth set his sword down on the table, which of course wasn't long enough for the whole thing, but did it's job anyway. Axel rubbed his upper arm, and kept his distance. "Am I to assume, that I'm going to be getting new attire?" Axel shot a glance at Sephiroth. "English please?"

Sephiroth sighed, while rolling his eyes. " Alright, I'll talk like you. Hey, dumbass. Where the hell is my jacket like yours?" He growled. Axel glared back and flipped Sephiroth the chocobo again. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. "Is that an offer?" Axel gave him a nasty look. "You know, if you keep flipping me off, I'm going to think your wanting something.." Axel growled. "Keep thinking that prissy pants." Axel spat. Sephiroth stood up walked towards Axel, who immediately fled to the door.

"Ah-ah-ah.. Where do you think your going Axel?" He was now in front of the door. Axel stopped, and took a few steps back. "I'm leaving. That's where." Sephiroth teleported again, only this time Axel felt arms around his waist, and warm air on his neck. His face turned bright red, and he struggled to get away, but sadly the battle with him earlier was once again starting to take it's toll.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Axel shouted. Sephiroth purred in his ear, and started stroking Axel's abdomen. Axel tried elbowing Sephiroth in the gut, but couldn't quiet get his arm to go the way he wanted. Sephiroth's grip was stronger then his. "My My, you are the aggressive one.." He pushed Axel up against the wall. "Graah! Get the hell off of me!" Axel shouted trying to push back off the wall to knock Sephiroth away from him.

Sephiroth nibbles on Axel's ear, and moves his hand to unzip Axel's cloak. "Nuh UH!" Axel took his leg, and forced it around Sephiroths tripping the man. Axel hurried turned around while Sephiroth was falling, and decked him right in the face. "I'm not your bitch, and I'm definitely not your servant!" He shouted, and teleported out of his room.

Sephiroth sat up, and felt his jaw. It barely hurt, but did manage to knock him down, though if it weren't for him tripping him, he wouldn't have gone down. He chuckled, and stood up to get ready for bed. "And so it begins…"

---------

Me: Mwahahaha! Poor Axel..

Axel: -twitches- WHY THE HELL IS IT ALWAYS ME!?  
Me: Would you rather it be Demyx?!  
Axel: NO!  
Demyx: -whimpers-


	13. Jealousy Can Be a Bad Thing

-1Me: Yay! I'm so luffled! Or better yet, my story is! Thank yew all reviewers! nn

Axel: -glares-  
Me: …nn;;  
Seph: 3'

Me: OO;

Axel: -runs-

**Chapter 13**

_**Jealousy can be a bad thing..**_

--------

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Axel hissed, as he made his way down the spiraling stair-case. He passed a few nobodies floating about, twisting, and turning in their weird ways. "I knew this was a bad idea! But no! Don't listen to me!"

He made it to the bottom of the stairs and headed towards what seemed to be an indoor pool. If anyone, or anything should be at the pool this late, it would be his Demyx. Axel slowed down, walking his normal at ease pace. His eyes searched the surface of the pool, looking for blonde spikes to appear. When something did catch his eye, he noticed Demyx was under water, doing something to the bottom of the pool, but couldn't tell exactly what.

"Hmm.." Axel shrugged, and sat down on a bench next to the pool, and started to discard his clothes. After taking off his boots, pants and not unzipping his coat, he was surprised when Demyx said something. "Axel…" Axel looked up, and smiled at him feeling slightly cheesy. "Hey Demy." He said back, finally discarding his coat. He was now only in his boxers, they were black with flames.

Demyx blushed, he loved seeing Axel in his boxers, and it always made him feel weird around him, but in the good way. He scratched the back of his head, and swam backwards, giving Axel plenty of space to get into the pool.

"Why are you swimming away Demy?" Axel said in a slightly playful tone. His head titled slighty, and he jumped into the pool moments later. He swam towards Demyx. Demyx in turn dove under water. "Aww, c'mon Demy, you know you can't stay under water long…especially once I heat up things."  
Axel stood in the middle of the pool, watching Demyx swim around him. Almost like a shark would. Axel quickly gathered fire around his hands, and shot it at the water, immediately turning the pool into what seemed like a giant hot tub. Demyx rose so quickly out of the water you thought it might have been a torpedo.

"AXEL! What the HELL!" Demyx shouted at him. His whole entire body was dark red. Axel stopped with the fire, and busted out laughing at Demyx's new look. "HAHAH! It Suits You!!" Demyx let a low growl escape from his throat. "AXEL!!" Demyx shouted at him, and sent a huge tidal wave rushing towards him. Axel let out a high pitched squeak, and was washed away with the tide. Axel was now laying on the cold floor by the pool. Yet, something was missing.

"I think I like you like this Axel." Demyx said as he pushed himself up out of the pool. Water rushing from his swimming trunks, and all over the floor, making it a little slippery. Axel sat up, and looked up at Demyx standing in front of him. "Like what?"

Demyx smiled mischievously. Something that he rarely did, and pointed to Axel's crotch area. Axel looked down and blushed slightly. "Well now. Seems you washed away more then just me up on the floor." Axel stood up and pounced Demyx. Demyx took a step back, but slipped on the watery floor and went crashing to the ground.

It all went black..

---------

"_Axeeel…."_ A voice could be heard from the distance. _"Axxxxel…are you alive… Axel?" _

"AXEL!?" Axel's eyes fluttered open, when his vision came into focus, he noticed hypnotizing blue/green eyes staring back at him. "..What? What happened?" Axel held his head, and sat up, but when he noticed who he was actually talking to he tried springing back, but hit the head board. Wait. Head board?

Axel looked at his surroundings. He was in a bed. Nothing on. IN what seemed to be Sephiroth's room.

"You had a decent fall. Nothing to kill you, but enough to knock you out for a couple of hours." Sephiroth tried to reassure him. His face didn't hide his amusement one bit. He was in plain black pants, and a black muscle shirt. Axel couldn't help but stare at his features. His face turned slightly red, and he cursed mentally.

"So why the hell did you find me? And where the hell is Demyx!" Axel was worried. If he had gotten knocked out, then what happened to Demyx? Did he get hurt real bad? Sephiroth rested his head against his fist. "You are amusing." Axel glared. "I don't care what you think I am. Just answer my question?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "He should be fine, Zexion is taking care of him." Sephiroth stood up and walked over to the bed where Axel was situated. Axel scooted away, not feeling very comfortable being naked, and in the presence of Sephiroth.

"I wonder…" Sephiroth looked at Axel in the eyes, and his eyes flashed just briefly. Axel blushed, and folded his arms. "I'm not doing you any favors."

"Maybe not, favors. But speaking of Do… I did have you in my grasp last time.." He said in a seductive tone. Axel took on a defensive pose, even though he was sitting. "Stay the hell away from me! I told you once I will not, be your bitch!" He went to punch Sephiroth, but he blocked it, and in mere seconds. Sephiroth was descending down upon Axel. Axel growled and tried throwing him off, but Sephiroth was over powering him in strength.

"I wonder what Demyx will think, once he hears what I've done when I'm through with you.." He nibbled on Axels neck, pinning his hands above his head, and situated his legs to where Axel was defenseless. Axel hissed, and struggled vigorously. Sephiroth clamped down on Axel's mouth with his own, now holding onto Axels hands with just one, Sephiroth used his other to explore Axel's body. Axel bucked, and struggled protesting him to stop.

Sephiroth's hand went lower his touch softly light, when he found what he was looking for..

Axel woke up.

"YOU BASTARD!" Axel screamed as he sat up from where he was laying. He was sweating, and couldn't catch his breath fast enough. "Damn…. That was.. a nightmare.." He panted, and looked around. "Demyx!" He shouted. He seemed to be in Demyx's room. Demyx popped his head into the room. "Oh, thank god. I was worried, that fall ha really given you some head problems." He ran over to him. And hugged him. Axel was happy to be embraced by him. He loved Demyx.

"Demyx, lay here with me would you?" He asked him, looking into his eyes. "..I had a horrible dream.." Demyx looked concerned. "What happened? Axel are you alright?" Axel shook is head, "No, I'm fine.. But I don't want to talk about it.." "So will you?" Axel asked him again. Demyx smiled, "Yes, of course." Both of them laid down, and Demyx wrapped his arms around Axel's waist. Both fell asleep shortly after wards..

----------

Me: Mwahahaha! I'm EVIL!  
Axel: I hate you…  
Demyx: So do I.


	14. Temptation Much?

-1Me: Whoot, another chapter. Has anyone noticed that in almost everyone of my fan-fics, that they all deal with gay guys. Oo;

Axel: ; I've noticed.  
Me: Good, glad someone has!

**Chapter 14**

_**Temptation Much?**_

--------

Marluxia was strutting down the hallway humming a catchy tune. He was going down one of the many hallways that 'usually' had his plants situated. When he got halfway down the hall, he stopped and glanced around. He noticed that every pot had a burnt or brutally shredded plant. "…" His fists clenched, and his right eye began to twitch.

"AXEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone who was anyone, immediately stopped with what they were doing, and glanced around. Fear and tension consumed the castle as if Sora had just stepped in through the doors. Though the only one who it didn't seem to effect was Sephiroth. Yes, he had heard the loud scream, but wasn't interested.

Axel on the other hand, had heard it loud and clear. "Oh.. Hell!" Demyx patted Axel on the shoulder and disappeared. Axel looked stunned. "OH THANKS!"

"AAAXXXXEEEEEEEEEEELLLL!!! WHEN I FIND YOU!!!! I'M GOING TO REAP YOUR SORRY ASS!!!" Marluxia screamed at the top of his lungs, summoning his scythe. He began his search for Axel, busting down doors, and throwing pointy flower petals at anything that moved.

Xemnas muttered curses. He was getting a good rest, and now this. "Blast them! There like children!" Xemnas shouted angrily, getting out of bed. Saix hugged him from behind before he could get to far away. "Want me to go take care of it Xemmy?" He purred. Xemnas sighed, and relaxed, leaning back against Saix.

"Please, that would be wonderful!" He said tiredly. Saix summoned his coat, and claymore. Stepping through a dark portal he left Xemnas to get more rest. By the time Saix had showed up, the hallway was in shambles. "AHHHHHHA!" Came a scream, and a crash not to far away.

"XALDIN! HELP ME!!!" Axel dove under the kitchen counter. Xaldin twitched. He was baking muffins, and now that Axel was a wanted man, by none other then his partner, things weren't going to be pretty. Marluxia barged in, fangs and fire in his eyes. He held up his scythe looking utterly evil.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Marluxia hissed. Xaldin frowned slightly, grabbing Axel out from under the kitchen counter, he held him up by the scruff of the neck. "Right here."

"Hehe.. Hiya Marly.." Axel waved, he was starting to sweat from being too nervous. "I'LL KILL YO--" Before he could finish, Saix had stepped in the kitchen. The three turned and looked at him. Xaldin dropped Axel, who fell hard on his ass. "OW!" Saix was mad. Not only did they wake up his Xemmy-kun, but they destroyed everything in the hallways, and they thought the ceiling was unfixable!

"What. Is Going on, Here?" Saix tried to say as calming as he could. But that didn't take away from the way his hair was starting to float, and the X on his face was becoming all scratchy. Marluxia glared at Axel. "Axel killed all of my plants!"

Xaldin folded his arms. He was becoming impatient. "These, two ran in my kitchen starting a load of crap. SO I suggest, you all three get out of my kitchen before I start sticking people to the ceiling!" He threatened them as he pointed to a spot on the ceiling, where a very skinny Xigbar was stuck.

Axel tilted his head. "Heh, I was wondering why I didn't see him for the rest of the night, the other day."

"Dude.. that's nothing.. You should see what Xaldin doe--" Xaldin glared at Xigabar, who shut up. Saix, looked at each of them. "Marluxia take it outside. Axel, I better not catch you causing anymore disturbances. Xaldin, watch your place." He glared, walking off, claymore in tow. Marluxia grabbed Axel, and grinned evilly. "Well buddy boy, your screwed."

Marluxia blew a kiss to Xaldin, and pulled Axel through a portal leading outside. Xaldin shook his head, and continued baking his muffins. Xigbar whimpered. "Aww, c'mon man! Please! Let me down!"

Xaldin glared at him, his eyes ice blue sending chills down Xigbars neck. "No." Xigbar sighed. "….man.. This blows!"

---------

Axel hit Marluxia's arm, and he let him go. "Alright, flower boy, You want a fight. I'll give it to you!" He stood and jumped back summoning his chakrams and throwing them at Marluxia. Marluxia dodged the attack, and ran at Axel slashing at him with his Scythe.

Axel noticed the Scythe only cut off a small portion of his hair. "..My HAIR!" Axel growled, shooting fire at Marluxia. Marluxia fought back with his whirlwind of flower petals. ( I have no clue what it's called, but if you've played COM, then you know what I mean. ee; )

The fire singed some of the petals. Axel had a few cuts across his face, and coat. Revealing some of his skin. Axel caught his chakrams coming back from his last attack, and shot one at Marluxia. While he was busy trying to dodge that attack, Axel raced forward and hit Marluxia hard in the chest with his other chakram. Marluxia gasped in pain, and fell forward. Axel dug the chakram deeper, then pushed off him jumping into the air, sending more fire at him.

"HA! Your down Marly." Axel shouted, as he landed on the ground, catching his other chakram. He took a stance, ready again to attack if Marluxia persisted.

Marluxia growled, as he used his Scythe to hold him up. "D-Damn you Axel!" Raising his scythe above his head he slammed his scythe into the ground sending a blast at Axel. Axel tried to get out of the way,

but flew forwards and landed on his stomach.

"Uph.." "Cheap.. Trick.." Axel muttered, as he hurried to get up, but was pushed back down by Marluxia's boot.

"Lets. .see.. What body part should I slice off first?" Marluxia taunted him. Axel cursed at Marluxia, he could throw him off balance, if it wasn't for his damn scythe pointed at the back of his neck. Where was Demyx when he needed him?

"BAM!" Marluxia was hit right upside the head with something. His scythe disappeared back into darkness and he dropped to his knees, and then onto his side, he was knocked out cold. Axel hurried rolled over and was on his feet in a flash. "I couldn't very well let him kill my Axel." Demyx said cheerfully. Axel chuckled, and hugged Demyx. Then held him away. "What took you so long?!"

Demyx shrugged, "I just wanted to see if you could actually take him." Axel rolled his eyes. "Of course I can." Demyx folded his arms and gave him a skeptical look. "Really, wasn't it just a few seconds ago, Marluxia had you on the ground.." Axel put his hand to Demyx's mouth. "Don't remind me alright."

"HEY Guys!" Roxas shouted at them from his window. "Nice going!" Axel and Demyx looked up, and waved. "Thanks." Demyx scratched the back of his head feeling that he had accomplished something for once. "Hey! Have you been watching this whole time?!" Axel shouted, he looked slightly annoyed. "Uhm.. " Zexion popped his head out above Roxas'. "Yes. He has." Axel glared at the two. ".."

"Boy Axel, you would have gotten your ass kicked if it hadn't of been for Demyx." Roxas teased him. Axel flipped him the chocobo. Zexion put his arms around Roxas protectively. "Sorry Axel, but he's mine." Roxas stuck out his tongue.

Axel hissed. "LIKE THAT WAS A FREAKING OFFER!" Demyx couldn't help but laugh. "I thought it was funny." He tugged on Axel's arm. Axel sighed, shaking his head. "You would."

The two started off going inside the castle. Sephiroth had been watching from his balcony. "Interesting.. the boy could be good.. If he wasn't so arrogant.." He turned on his heel, and walked back into his room, shutting the door. "I'll have to change that.." He said with a smirk.

--------

Me: Yeah lame-o chapter, xx; but I'm leading up to other things. I luffles yew all! Xx

Axel: oi..


	15. Fear of Love?

-1Me: whoot! I'm sooo happy!  
Xaldin: ..-twitches-

Me: nn;;

**Chapter 15**

_**Fear of Love?**_

-------

After getting the crap knocked out of him, Marluxia had finally recovered over a 3 day period. During that time, he had stayed in his room in bed all day asleep. Xaldin never spoke to anyone much about it, but did bring Marluxia food on a tray after everyone else ate they're dinner. Marluxia still wasn't very comfortable around Xaldin, and didn't like to confront him, so every time Xaldin would bring him food, he would act as though he were still asleep.

Though after the 3 days had passed, Xaldin still went to visit Marluxia.

_'knock-knock-knock'_ Marluxia was in his bathroom, taking a shower, so he never heard the knocking on his bedroom door. Xaldin grunted, and forced open the door which had been locked. He strutted in, and didn't see Marluxia but heard the sound of running water. Deciding he'd better not startle the man, he left, and shut the door, like he had never been there. But he left a note on Marluxia's bed.

Marluxia opened the bathroom door, and steam floated out, he was humming. He waltzed out of the bathroom in a towel, he held it in place around his waist and opened his dresser drawer, pulling out clean boxers, and socks.

When he removed his towel, and put on his boxers that's when he noticed the note on his bed. He was slightly puzzled, and walked over to pick it up. He recognized Xaldin's hand writing right away. "Meet me in the jungle of the lions.. tonight after dinner around 11 PM" Marluxia was puzzled. "Jungle of lions?" He had no clue what that meant. Xaldin sometimes talked weird. And why did he want to meet him again, when he could just confront him here at the castle?

"Strange." Marluxia crumbled up the paper and threw it in the waste basket. He thought a moment, then dug it back out and put it in his pocket.

--------

It had been awhile since anyone had seen Luxord. No one really thought on it, but if anyone would have thought to look in his room. They would have found a note telling them he was spending a months vacation at Port Royal hanging out with fellow Pirates. When Xemnas found this out, he was furious. Once Luxord was to return he was going to get a punishment he deserved.

--------

"NO ONE IS TO BE IN HERE BEFORE OR DURING OR AFTER DINNER!!!!" Xaldin shouted angrily. Axel had been caught finally, sneaking food. "Hehehe.. Aw C'mon Xaldin. Have a heart!" Xaldin twitched and his lances rose into the air. "Do You want to be stuck to the ceiling Axel?" Xigbar grunted. "Sooo… hungry.." Xaldin glared up at Xigbar momentarily, but that gave Axel enough time to get out of the kitchen.

"See ya sucker!" Axel called back as he made it out the kitchen door. A Few knives and forks were thrown out after him, and stuck into the door as it flapped back in forth. Xigbar sighed. "XALDIN! Please let me down dude! I promise not to sneak in here again!"

"Fine." Xaldin released Xigbar from the ceiling and he immediately ran out the door. "Woo Hoo! Freedom dudes!" He called out.

Larxene was sitting in the library when Xigbar came running in on the ceiling shouting something about freedom. All he knows was it didn't last long before he was getting lightning bolts thrown at him.

"XIGBAR! I'm READING!" Larxene shouted, throwing a kunai at him. He squeaked and teleported out of the library. "Graah.. Stupid men!" Larxene muttered as she sat back down reading her yaoi book.

--------

It was going on that time again. Dinner. Everyone started making there way to the dinning hall. Axel and Roxas were racing each other, and Zexion and Demyx were having an interesting discussion. Xemnas and Saix walked in together, talking to one another. Lexeaus and Xigbar were already there. Larxene came in, but she was pretty annoyed because her reading was interrupted. Vexen for once was there. Guess the creepy scientist finally needed food. Luxord still wasn't home, and Marluxia was second to last to enter the dinning hall.

Xaldin was situated across Marluxia's seat. Waiting for him. Marluxia swallowed hard, and sat in his chair. Xaldin stared him down, with his sapphire eyes. It sent chills down Marluxia's spine. Sephiroth was the last to appear. He made his way in slowly, and sat on the other end of the table. Across from Xemnas. Axel glared at him, but went on talking to Roxas and Zexion. Sephiroth smirked, and started to eat along with everyone else. Larxene nudged Marluxia.

"What's the matter Marly-kun?" She teased him. Marluxia sighed, and held on to his fork better. "It's nothing. Really." Larxene shrugged. "If you say so flower boy." Xaldin slightly smiled, but continued to eat.

"Well, I like the top better.." Zexion commented. Marluxia barely heard him. _'? On top?'_

"Yeah, it can be okay, but the bottom is the best for the much desirable experience." Commented Demyx. _'What are they talking about!?"_ Marluxia pondered to himself. "Either of them is fine. I like being in the middle." Roxas smiled.

_"……THREE-SUMS?"_ He shouted mentally. "I'm sorry but Xemnas Sir, can I be excused?" He put his fork down. Marluxia didn't look very good. Xemnas looked at Marluxia concerned like. "Are you alright?" Marluxia shook his head. "I feel uneasy eating right now…" Saix shrugged. "Go ahead leave, maybe Xigbar will eat your food."

Xigbar cheered. "YEsh! More Food!" He snatched Marluxia's plate and pushed the food onto his plate. Marluxia just shuddered. Xemnas sighed. "Very well, if you must." Marluxia bowed his head slightly, and left the dinning hall. He waited until Zexion was done eating, and confronted him right afterwards.

"Zexion!" Marluxia spun him around, before he could turn the corner. "Eh?" Zexion looked confused. "And what do I owe?" Marluxia shook his head. "Nothing, I just want to know if you know what this means.." Marluxia showed Zexion the note Xaldin gave him. "Ah, I see. Your suppose to go where Simba the lion lives, only that jungle place." Marluxia slapped his forehead. "Idiot! I could have figured that out!"

Zexion folded his arms. "Then why didn't you?" Marluxia glared, "I was having problems alright. Thanks." He ruffled his hair, and walked through a dark portal. Zexion shuddered. "He's changing, and it's starting to scare me." Roxas caught up with him. "What was that about?" Zexion shrugged. "Something about lions." Zexion took a hold of Roxas' hand and led him off to their room.

--------

Marluxia sure enough was there 15 minutes early. A Jungle, but not a lion in site. "I hope this is the right place." He started to walk around, looking at all the various plants. "They're all so beautiful." He found flowers, and weirdly formed trees. "Interesting, I can't believe I didn't know about this place sooner." He said happily, completely forgetting about the time.

"I'm surprised you showed up." Came a low voice from the shadows. Marluxia's happiness went down to dread. He started to get nervous. "Uhm, Y-Yeah." He turned to see if he could find Xaldin. When he did spot him, he was laying down in a very big bush, that looked fuzzy. "I know you've been trying to avoid me Marluxia." He stated in a dry voice.

Marluxia sighed. "So it would seem." He looked down to the mossy ground. When he glanced back up, Xaldin was in front of him, staring him down with his blue eyes. Eyes that always seemed to make Marluxia melt in away he never knew. "You know, you can't resist me forever." He said in a low somewhat seductive voice.

"I can try." Marluxia glared at him, but could only look away. Xaldin took a hold of Marluxia's chin, making him meet his own gaze. Marluxia turned a bright, red and slapped his hand away. "Psh.." He turned around, and started walking off, only to have Xaldin follow him. It was almost too dark to see, once getting into the denser part of the jungle. He was starting to get hot, even though it was night out. He figured it was because of the leather.

Suddenly he got caught up on something. He couldn't pull free. "What the?" He struggled more, but only seemed to get more tangled up. He had ran into a bunch of vines, and thorn bushes, that snagged on his coat. "Grr.. Damn these things.." Xaldin watched Marluxia get caught up, and smiled devilishly. Soon Marluxia had himself in a pickle. Xaldin cut away the thorns on his way over to Marluxia. But left him tangled up in the ones he got himself into. "

"Xaldin, get me loose.." Marluxia complained to him. Xaldin could only grin at him. "I like you just where you are." He said in a husky voice. Marluxia picked up on this, and tried freeing himself, but didn't get anywhere. "Oh You've got to be kidding me!" Xaldin could see pretty damn good in the dark, and he decided he was going to make this work to his advantage.

Walking up and grabbing Marluxia's legs, he grabbed some vines and tangled them around his ankles so he was in mid air. Marluxia panicked.

"Nu-Uh! Nooo! What are you doing! Xaldin!" His voice was becoming more shaky. He didn't like where this was going. Xaldin removed his gloves, and put them in his coat pocket, and moved in between Marluxia's legs. Since he was tangled up pretty bad, Xaldin wouldn't have to worry about holding him down much. Marluxia tried struggling, but failed when Xaldin put his hands around his waist, pulling him more to him. Xaldin started unzipping Marluxia's coat.

"Hey! S-Stop!" Marluxia's was blushing a deep red, and if it was day time you'd think he would have been sunburned. Xaldin ignored Marluxia's protest, and nibbled, and licked Marluxia's flesh. His hands were cold as he ran them down Marluxia's back, and over his chest. He purred lightly, as he unzipped Marluxia's pants.

Marluxia struggled, to stop him, but the vines wouldn't give. "Damn It Xaldin! Don't!" He whimpered softly. "Why do you still try to resist me?" Xaldin asked him in a whisper. "..I-I.." Marluxia muttered. Xaldin started to pull off Marluxia's pants to his ankles, and bent under to get in between his legs. Marluxia swayed slightly, with the moving of the vines. "It's Just.. Graah! I don't like it!" He shouted slightly. Xaldin's brow raised. "Really now?" Xaldin bent his head down and licked at Marluxia's inner thigh causing Marluxia to gasp. "Xaldin! Stop!!"

Xaldin ignored him, and teased Marluxia by licking his hardened length. "For not, liking it, I'd say your body says other wise.." He purred seductively. "Graah! Stop!!" Marluxia cried out.

Xaldin didn't give any warning to his next move, but closed his mouth around Marluxia's hard erection. Marluxia gasped in pleasure. Xaldin mouth was like a moist cavern. Taunting and teasing him, as he sucked and licked him dry.  
"Xaldin!" Marluxia couldn't help but moan. Xaldin becoming hard himself, started to un zip his pants with his free hand. After pushing down his pants and boxers he started to lazily lick Marluxia's member. Marluxia let out a faint whimper. Xaldin slowly probed his finger into Marluxia's bum-hole. ( Yes I like that word. ) Marluxia gasped. "xallldiiiin.." Xaldin stretched and teased Marluxia until he thought he was ready. Taking a hold of Marluxia's hips, he pressed the head of his penis to his entrance. Slowly pushing inside him, Marluxia moaned, and gasped.

Xaldin grunted, and thrust the rest of the way in, giving way to Marluxia crying out. Xaldin pulled out and thrust in harder this time. Over and Over again he did this, until both of them came. Marluxia was seconds from passing out, when Xaldin cut him down from the vines with is wind. "Oph!" He lands on his naked ass. "You know! You could have caught me!"

Xaldin grinned, putting his pants back on. "Why, you don't like me much anyway." Marluxia thought of what just happened. "….You know.. I don't think I care anymore." He stood up, pulling his pants back up, and zipping up his coat. Xaldin looked over to him. "..What do you mean?" Marluxia grinned. "I think I might like you…a little now.."

Xaldin's brow raised. "Just a little?" Marluxia shrugged. "Yeah, a little." Xaldin stalked over to him, and pulled him into a rough kiss. "I'll make you like me more then just a little." "Oh boy.." Marluxia let out a small squeak as Xaldin pushed him to the ground, where they made love to one another.

The next morning of course….

"Hey? Why hasn't breakfast been made yet?" Demyx, Axel, Zexion Roxas, and A few of the other members were wondering the same thing. Little did they all know, that their wonderful cook had been sleeping the night away in the arms of his love, in a jungle.

-----------

Me: I loved this chapter. I had to get more Marly and Xaldin in there. 3

Axel: Yay! She laid off of me for once  
Me: Oh hush. ; You'll be back soon enough.  
Axel: Noooooooooooooo!!!


	16. The Quiet One

-1Me: Alright, alright! Chapter 16 is now up! I luffles all of my reviewers! You make a girl so happy! TTTT -sobs tears of joy-

Org 13 peeps: …..??

Me: Any how! Here's the chapter! Have fun!

**Chapter 16**

_**The quiet one..**_

---------

After Xaldin and Marluxia had returned from their "little trip", things seemed to go back to normal. Well as normal as you can get with Sephiroth living in the same castle with you. Strangely enough, Sephiroth was rarely seen with a large group of the other members. Dinner was about it. Usually he was either in his room, or outside, and even pestering Axel. Which Demyx didn't like at all. The poor nocturne rarely got any alone time with the pyro while Sephiroth was around.

"Axel! You have to do something! I don't like him around us when we're together!" Demyx shouted. The two had been arguing most of the morning, about what they should do. "You think I like having him around us too?! If I could take him 100 percent, I would! But I can't…" Axel waved his arm around, then faced away from Demyx. He was tired of all the frustration. "You could tr-" Axel interrupted him. "I have! The only thing that comes out of it, is my ass either on the floor or against some wall with him on top of me!"

Demyx took a step back, "What?!" Axel cursed under his breath. He hadn't told Demyx that Sephiroth had almost had his way with him. Axel looked at the ground rubbing his arm, "Yeah.." He looked up at the nocturne. "But, I managed to get away from him before he could do anything.." Demyx put his hand over his chest where his heart would have been. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank kingdom hearts. If I had a heart, I think I would of had what they call a heart attack." He looked slightly worried though. Axel walked over to him, and pulled him in an embrace. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just didn't want you to worry about me." He said resting his head on Demyx's shoulder.

Demyx put his arms around Axel's waist pulling Axel closer to him. "You idiot. Of course I would worry, but that doesn't mean I would have been mad at you. Maybe at Sephiroth… but not you." He squeezed him tighter. Axel made a squeak sound, and ruffled Demyx's hair. "Thanks Demyx." Demyx smiled happily at him. "Of course, that's what I'm here for." Axel put on a shocked expression. "What? You mean your not here just to…" he leaned in closer to Demyx and whispered in his ear. Demyx's face turned bright red, and he pushed Axel away, who was grinning. Demyx folded his arms and turned away. "Hmph! No! I'm not, thanks very much." He opened one eyes and glanced back at him.

"Okay, okay, calm down. You know I was joking…." Axel pulled Demyx back into his arms and nuzzled the back of his neck. "I just can't help but love you." Demyx giggled. "Really? Then prove it." Demyx pushed away from him, and turned to face him. "Prove what?" Axel looked at him sort of confused.

"Prove that you love me." Demyx pointed to him, and smiled. Axel's brow raised, and a curve formed on his lips. Demyx tilted his head. "Eh?" Axel shrugged his shoulders in a laid back way, and took a hold of Demyx's hand. Demyx tried pulling his hand back, but Axel had a firm hold. Taking Demyx's hand he made him feel his length through is pants. Demyx blushed, and Axel pulled Demyx's head closer to his with his free hand and whispered "I'm hard aren't I?" before taking his mouth captive.

Demyx closed his eyes, and just enjoyed the moment. Axel let go of Demyx's hand and put his arm around the nocturne's waist pulling him closer, making their bodies touch. Demyx moved his arms around Axel's neck and continued to kiss him. Axel rubbed Demyx's back with his other hand, trying to make him relax more. Axel took a step back, and pulled Demyx towards him, giving him the hint to follow his lead. Demyx taking notice of this, did so. Soon the two were through a dark portal, and in Demyx's room.

Axel was the one to break the kiss. Demyx made a sound of protest, but was quickly replaced with a soft moan, when Axel started kissing, and sucking on the Nocturne's neck. Demyx trying not to completely lose himself, started fiddling with Axel's pants zipper. Axel backed Demyx against the wall and took captive of Demyx's mouth once more, slipping his tongue in, to try and over take Demyx. Axel's hands roamed under Demyx's coat, then forgetting he had gloves on, quickly discarded them so he could feel Demyx's smooth skin.

Demyx finally getting Axel's pants undone, too took of his gloves, and started to rub and stroke Axel's hard length. Axel moaned into Demyx's mouth. Slightly stopping the sound, as Axel pushed against Demyx's hand. Demyx wrapped his fingers around Axel, and began to move his hand in a slow teasing like rhythm. Axel breaking the kiss rested his head on Demyx's shoulder, moaning at Demyx. "Deeeemyy… quit teasing me…" He said in a husky tone. Demyx smiled and jerked his hand up, causing Axel to gasp, and pull Demyx into a hard kiss. Axel ran his hand through Demyx's hair, and pulled him down on the ground. Demyx let out a small yelp, and chuckled.

"Boy, aren't you the demanding one?" Demyx said after kissing him again. Axel growled. "Well, if you were the one being handled you'd be this way too." Axel unzipped Demyx's pants, and pulled them down, taking a hold of Demyx's hard erection. Demyx moaned and started to get a little side tracked with Axel handling him now. "Axeeel.." He whimpered, and removed his hand from Axel's pants. Axel took his opportunity and pinned Demyx down, and unzipping his coat, before continuing to tease Demyx. Axel licked his way down Demyx's chest, stopping to nibble here and there. He swirled his tongue along his belly button, before lapping at the head of Demyx's erection. Demyx shuddered slightly. "Oooh…Axel.." Axel licked down his length lazily, then back up, before sucking lightly on the head. Demyx sat up, propping himself with his hand, and taking his other to run through Axels hair, as Axel took Demyx deep in his mouth.

Demyx gasped, bucking slightly at the movement. "Axel!" Demyx moaned, Axel sucked hard, and swirled his tongue at the head, all the while taking him deeper into his mouth from time to time. It drove Demyx insane. It had been awhile since they had done anything, and at this rate Axel would have Demyx over the edge in mere seconds. "Oh god…Axel…just like that…" Axel watched Demyx's expressions, every time Axel did something new, or hard, Demyx would gasp.

Axel slowly stopped his pace, and pulled Demyx's pants completely off, along with is boots. Axel unzipped his coat, and threw it to his side, and completely discarded his pants. Demyx was flustered and sprawled out before Axel. "You know, you look Sexy when you look so helpless.." Axel said in a low taunting voice. Demyx looked at Axel through half closed eyelids, slightly breathing hard. "…Ax..el.." Demyx reached forward and pulled Axel over him, taking Axel's erection fully in his mouth. A moan escaped Axel. "Demy..that feels goood.." He muttered huskily. Demyx slowly pulled his mouth away from Axel's erection, Axel moaned softly. "Demy…"

Axel moved off of Demyx, and made him flip over onto his stomach. Axel positioned himself behind Demyx, axel sucked on two of his fingers and then probed Demyx's entrance, slowly pushing inward. Demyx whimpered, and gasped. It hurt, but felt good. "Axeell.." Demyx pushed back against his hand. Axel smiled, removing his fingers, then pushing the head of his penis against Demyx's entrance. Slowly he pushed inward, causing Demyx to whimper in pain, but once inside, Demyx gasped. Axel thrust slowly, inward. Making Demyx lean forward with his bum up towards Axel, made it easier for Axel to penetrate him deeper. In which Axel did. Demyx cried out, "Axel! Oh.. God…" Axel grunted, leaning forward thrusting hard, he took a hold of Demyx's erection and pumped it to his thrusting. "Axel! Harder…" Demyx cried out. He was breathing hard.. Axel did as his lover requested, and finally after thrusting harder and harder each time, both let themselves go.

Demyx fell forward, and Axel landed on top. Both were exhausted. Axel pulled out of Demyx, and laid beside him. Demyx turned over and snuggled to him. "How' that's for proving I love you?" Axel said, in between taking breathes. Demyx smiled, and put his arms around Axel. "You pass.." Axel chuckled resting is head on Demyx's. "..Good.."

The two had finally gotten some alone time, like they had wanted.

--------

Later that evening. Roxas and Zexion were outside, sitting in the new hot tub that Xemnas had installed. Zexion had his arms wrapped around the spiky haired blond. Roxas was sitting in front of Zexion leaning back against him. "This sure was a great idea…" Roxas commented. He had his eyes closed.

Zexion smiled. "See, I told you that it was a good idea." Zexion moved his arms from around Roxas, and started to massage his shoulder. Roxas let out a sigh of relief. "Ahh…that….feels….goood…"

Roxas said with a huge grin across his face. "Hey, you think we could get Axel down here, and heat up the water some more?" Roxas asked. Zexion thought about this for a few moments. "I guess we could, the water doesn't need too be much warmer though."

"Alr--" Roxas stopped mid sentence as he looked off into space. Zexion having his eyes closed, wondered why Roxas stopped mid sentence. "Roxas? Are you okay?"

"Uh-Uhm.. Uhm.. I-ya… Uhm…Oh God…" Roxas stuttered, and sunk to his eyes in water. Zexion opened his eyes and looked down at Roxas. "Roxas? What's wrong?!"

"I honestly, haven't the clue as to why he would be acting like that." Came a calm cool voice. Then Zexion smelt him. "…shit.." Zexion muttered as he looked up to see Sephiroth standing in a towel, looking at them with amusement. "…What are you doing here?" Zexion hissed. Roxas' eyes darted from Sephiroth to the water. Sephiroth ran his hand through his silver hair. "Xemnas told me of this hot tub, so I thought I'd come and relax. Though I didn't think there would be others using it at the moment." He crossed his arms and raised a fine brow at them. Zexion thanked what ever type of god was out there that Sephiroth's towel was firmly in place.

Sephiroth looked to Roxas. "As for Axel, go ahead. Call him here." Roxas jumped up out of the water, and took a gulp of air. His face was bright red, and he couldn't look at Sephiroth in the eyes. Honestly he didn't think anyone could. "AXEEEEEEL!!!!" Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs, and then dove back in the water. Zexion was red in the face, for getting an ass shot, but was all the same angry with Roxas for calling Axel to them. "Roxas! You know Axel doesn't like him!" He said pointing to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth grinned in satisfaction. "Like me or not, he is my servant. And from time to time, I do need his services." He said stepping up and walking over to one of the folding chairs they had set up around the hot tub. Zexion glared at him with hate. Roxas stayed half way under water, keeping himself from saying anything. Soon after Roxas had yelled. Axel appeared through a dark portal. "Yeah, Yeah what do you wan--" He spotted Sephiroth. "…..Oh.. It's you."

Sephiroth's lips curved into an evil smirk. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Though, I'm not the one who called you. The pip squeak did." He gestured to Roxas. Axel glared at Sephiroth, then looked at Roxas. "Roxas? What's going on?" Roxas poked his head out of the water long enough to say something to him. "Iwantedyoutoheatupthewaterbutthenheshowedupandnowidontknowwhattodohesbeingajerkandwontgoawayandnowzexionsmadatmetoo." He ducked his head back in the water.

Axel and Zexion just stared blankly at him. "…IN ENGLISH!" Axel shouted at him. Sephiroth sighed, he was getting slightly annoyed. "He said, he wanted to you heat up the water more, but then I showed up, and they're both annoyed with me. Can you understand that?" He said slightly cold like. Axel glared at Sephiroth. "Yeah, Yeah Prissy pants. I got it." Axel rolled up his sleeves, and took off his gloves and stuck his arms in the hot tub water. Concentrating on not making the water too hot, he finally got the water to bubble a bit more. Roxas poked his head back up. "That's perfect!" Then back down he was again. Axel sighed, removing his hands from the water and dried off with Zexion's towel.

"I swear, if you guys ever have me do something this stupid again I'll--" He looked up at the wrong time. Sephiroth was removing his towel, and getting in the hot tub. "I'll…" Zexion had his eyes closed, knowing what fully what was going on. Roxas just couldn't help but stare. His ears where red, showing his embarrassment. Sephiroth looked at them and shrugged. "Never see another naked man before?" He commented. His hair seemed to flow around him, as he relaxed in the water.

"This is the right temperature. Well done Axel." Sephiroth said coolly, his bangs slightly swaying in front of his eyes, making him look extremely seductive. Axel's right eye twitched, and red crept up into his cheeks. He quickly looked away, and cursed under his breath. "Yeah Yeah, what ever. I'm out of here."

He started to walk away but Demyx appeared in front of him through his own dark portal. "Oh, hey there you are. I figured we could get in the hot tub." He smiled, holding two towels. Axel glared at him. "No thanks.." He said brushing by him. Demyx grabbed his arm. "Oh come on.. We never hang with Zexy or Roxy.." Axel glared at him over his shoulder. "We do not hang out with Sephiroth either.." Demyx blinked, and turned to see who else was in the hot tub, surely enough Sephiroth was there too.

"Mm.. Axel come on. If anything happens. I can try drowning him." Axel sighed, and turned to face him. "Alright.. You win." Demyx smiled happily and stepped fully out of the portal, he was in swimming trunks. "I brought yours." He handed them to Axel, who shook his head. He walked behind a bush and changed. When he returned Demyx was already in the tub.

"Figures.." Axel muttered, he walked up the steps and placed his clothes on a folding chair. Roxas had moved closer to Zexion to give Demyx and Axel room. Sephiroth was on the other side watching him. Axel glared at him, while stepping in the tub. "Ahhh.." He let out a sigh of relief and sat next to Demyx. Demyx put his arm around Axel's neck and smiled.

"So Zexy, how are things going?" Demyx asked him. Zexion opened one of his eyes, and shrugged. "Okay I guess. Just this one here won't come up fully out of the water." He pointed to Roxas.

Roxas waved. He was watching Sephiroth. Sephiroth noticed Roxas' gaze and started back at him with his cool green eyes. They seemed almost cat like. Roxas quickly averted his eyes and swam over in between Demyx and Zexion. He slowly rose out of the water.

"…I'm alright.." Roxas said. Axel looked at Sephiroth who was staring everyone down. "You got a problem Prissy butt?" Axel shouted at him. Sephiroth ignored him. Axel growled. "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Demyx nudged Axel in the side. "Axel, honestly. Do you always have to pick a fight.." Axel looked down at Demyx and sighed. "Sorry Dem. It's in my nature."

"If nature is what you call it, then let that be. But having something against someone is another thing. Isn't it Axel." Sephiroth said in a low voice. Axel glared. The water around him started to bubble more, Demyx winced. The water temp was rising. "Axel, calm down! Your going to scold us alive!"

Zexion started turning red. He quickly rose out of the water and sat on the edge. "Axel! Stop!"

Roxas cried out, and jumped out of the water. "Gah1 It burns!" Demyx tried cooling off the water, but he'd need Vexen for that. "Damn it Axel!" Demyx sent a tidal wave of water right over him. Well if that didn't get Axel, no one knows what would have. Axel shook his head, and cursed. He stood up and got out of the tub taking his clothes, he started to leave.

"Axel wait!" Demyx called out after him, he too got out and gathered his things to catch him. Zexion sighed, while Roxas glared at Sephiroth.

"What did you do to him.." Sephiroth looked to Roxas and smiled evilly. "Lets just say, it's what I plan on doing to him." With that said he was gone. Zexion looked around. "I can't smell him.."

Roxas looked at Zexion. "What do you think he met by that?" Zexion shrugged. "Who knows..  
I just hope Axel can keep his anger down.."

--------

"I'm going to kill him Demyx!" Axel threw his clothes on the floor. Demyx put his clothes down too, and ran to over to Axel. "No, you can't! Xemnas would have our hides!" Axel looked down at the nocturne. "…Anything is better then having that ass he--- THAT'S IT! I'VE GOT A PLAN!" Demyx took a step back. "W-What? What is it?"

Axel took Demyx and kissed him, then sat him down on the bed. He quickly sat next to him and smiled mischievously. "Uhmm Axel.." "Shhh!! Okay, We need Zexion and Demyx Roxas here." Demyx slowly gave a nod of his head. "Allriiight…" Axel opened a portal reached his arms in and grabbed a hold of Roxas and Zexion. "What the?!" Roxas cried out before they were taken.

"Who in the he- Oh, it's just Axel and Demyx." Roxas sighed. Zexion glared at them.

"You know you could of came and got us, instead of just grabbing us out of no where." Zexion folded his arms across his chest. Axel scratched the back of his head. "Sorry guys, but I have a plan to get Sephiroth out of here!"

Roxas' eyes widened with excitement. "Really!? How! Tell us!" He bounced up and down. Zexion put his hands on Roxas' shoulder. "Calm down, and let him explain." He looked back to Axel and Demyx. "Alright, go ahead."

Axel grinned. "Alright here we go. Zexion you know how you turned into Sora, when you were fighting Riku that one time." Zexion glared at him for making him remember. "Yes…but what are you getting at." "Okay ' the deal. Saix seems like he's the type for Sephiroth doesn't he?" Demyx nodded. "Yeah somewhat.."

"Well, I say we knock out the real Saix with one of Vexen's sleeping potions, Zexion you portray yourself as Saix, and hit on Sephiroth. Get him to like you, and then get caught by Xemnas! Xemnas will have Sephiroth out of here in no time!"

Everyone stared at Axel like he was crazy. "ARE YOU NUTS! What happens when the real Saix finds out what happened?!" Roxas exclaimed. "Easy! We'll have Namine erase his memory, that and Xemnas too!"

"But what If I don't want Zexion all over Sephiroth.." Roxas glared. Zexion agreed. He wasn't the type to go out for Sephiroth. Axel shrugged it off. "We can erase his memory of what happened too!"

Demyx smiled. "I think it's a great idea!"

"What do you say Zexion! C'mon!" Axel pleaded with him. Zexion sighed.. "Fine. I'll do it. But you OWE ME."

Axel jumped up. "Yes!"

"We'll start all of this tomorrow, bright and early. So everyone get a good nights rest. We're going to need it to keep us on our toes." Axel commented.

Everyone said their goon nights, and left to go to bed. Things from here on out were going be tricky if not dangerous.

To Be continued..

-------

Me: Well! I loved this chapter! 3 Mwahaha, things are going to get interesting now!


	17. Fake

-1Me: Yesh! I luffles yew all! You make me so happy to know you all like my story! -throws cookies out to all of you- Oh! And for warning, when if gets down the to bottom of the chapter. No I didn't mess up. Zexion is Saix. nn Just thought I'd clear that up.

Axel: ee; she's gone crazy  
Demyx: -nods-

**Chapter 17**

_**Fake..**_

-------

The next morning, Demyx, Zexion, Roxas, and Axel were all up bright and earlier. Well maybe not so much for the bright, none of them were really morning people, but they had to get over if for the rest of the day. They all knew Vexen would be up, the scientist hardly ever slept. Zexion and Roxas met Axel and Demyx in the hallway, at Vexen's laboratory door.

"Hey guys," Roxas waved tiredly. Demyx cracked the best smile he could. He was still in his pajamas. Axel couldn't get him to change into his coat for nothing. "Hi…" He replied.

Axel slapped Demyx on the back and chuckled. "Don't mind him, he just hates mornings." Demyx nearly fell forward, not being all entirely there. He glared at Axel trying to rub his back.

"You mean morning's hate me.." He muttered. Zexion shook his head and folded his arms. "Alright, so who's going to ask Vexen for the potion?" His brow quirked. Roxas nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and who's going to be the one to trick Saix into drinking it?" He pitched in. Axel waved his hands dismissively. "Guys, guys, I've got this all figured out. Zexion you're the most normal one here, so you have to be the one ask Vexen for the potion. If one of us asked, he'd get suspicious."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Some how that doesn't surprise me.." Axel frowned slightly. "Aw, c'mon Zexy! You have to do it."

Roxas looked over to Zexion, both were around the same height, only Zexion was about an inch taller. Zexion sighed, letting his arms fall to his side. "Fine, alright. So one sleeping potion huh?" Axel nodded. "Yes, make sure it's the strongest he's got. If Saix were to wake up during any of this.. Who knows what he'd do."

Demyx snorted. "Pffft.. He's kill us.." Everyone kind of looked at Demyx with the expression of "No Shit Sherlock" He only backed up and hid behind Axel. "Alright, I'll be back hopefully.." Zexion muttered as he took a hold of the door knob and opened the door.

Roxas watched him disappear down the stairs, and sighed. "I hope everything goes alright." Axel ruffled his hair. "Everything will be fine." Roxas glared at Axel. "If he comes out with one scratch on his beautiful body, I'm taking it out of your hide." Axel scratched the back of his head uneasily. "Hehe.. Okay."

Zexion made it to the bottom of the stairs, and glance around looking for the scientist. If he were lucky he may not have to even deal with him, but sneak one of his sleep potions out without him knowing. Though that seemed very unlikely. He was careful not to make any sound as he walked across the cold floor. Vexen seemed to keep it at a cold temperature. After all is element was ice. Zexion glanced around again. No sign of Vexen.

"Hmmm.." He looked towards a cabinet full of vials and strange liquids. That would have to be where he kept all of his things. Zexion slowly made his way over to the cabinet. If he knew Vexen, in which he did. The cabinet would be locked. Testing the doors, he had been right. Tightly locked. But no matter, Zexion opened a small dark portal large enough for his hand to fit through and grabbed the potion he was looking for. Easy as that. Almost too easy.

Zexion not wanting to over stay his welcome, he glided across the room and up the stairs. Roxas was pacing back and forth worrying about Zexion. Axel and Demyx were leaning against the wall, watching the door. Zexion quietly opened the door and stepped out. "Is this good enough?" He held out the vial to Axel. The liquid was a strange blue color. Axel grinned evilly. "Oh yes, this will do perfectly!" He could hardly contain his excitement. "Now comes the interesting part. One of us is going to has to put this in his drink, or trick him into drinking it.. Not to mention he has to be away from Xemnas at that point in time too."

"We could always inject it into him, with a dart when he's walking down the hallway." Roxas stated flatly. Axel looked at Roxas in awe. He had become such a sneak. "I think we should go with Roxas' plan." Roxas smiled. Demyx shrugged. "What ever, just as long as this plan works."

Zexion sighed, "So should I be the one to tranq him then?" He closed one eye, and looked at the others. Axel shrugged. "If you want to do it, go ahead."

Roxas smiled. "Alright, well I'm going to go eat breakfast, and then maybe we can go find Saix or something.." Demyx yawned. "I'm.. going back to bed.." He turned around and shuffled slowly back to his room. Axel and Zexion were left in the hallway.

"Thanks a bunch Zexy, I owe you one!" He ruffled his hair, and took off down the hallway towards the dinning hall. Zexion sighed rubbing his temple. "Why is it, that I have to be the one to do this?" Zexion started to walk off towards where he thought Saix might go. "If this actually all goes over well, I'll change my name to Sexion and dye my hair white.." He muttered to himself. Zexion wasn't a very nice person when it was morning. He preferred to sleep late. But for the next week he wouldn't be able to get much sleep at all.

--------

Zexion found Saix a whole lost sooner then he expected. He noticed Saix, when he almost rounded a corner. Where the berserker was going; he had no clue. All he knew was he had to put him to beddy-bye. Taking out the vial that he had made into a dart, he took a small tube he had conjured from a dark portal, and put the dart in it. He felt like he was in the Amazon for some reason. Getting close enough to Saix, and quietly too, he blew hard into the tube and the dart shot out and right into the back of Saix's neck. He went down immediately.

Zexion stared wide eyed. No way in all possible Kingdom Hearts could that of actually happened. Slowly walking up to Saix's form, he nudged him with his foot. He heard snoring. He was out like a light. "..Damn this stuff has to be strong.." He said under his breath. Zexion knelt down beside Saix's sleeping form, funny he didn't look at all dangerous when he was sleeping. He lifted Saix's hair away from his neck, and removed the dart. Pocketing the empty vial, he glanced at Saix. He would have to carry him, if not drag him to someplace where no one would find him or disturb him for that matter.

"Hmm.. Now where could I take him.." He rubbed his chin in thought.

"What the hell do you think your doing Zexion!?" Demyx shouted at him from his bed. Zexion had snuck into Demyx's room trying to leave Saix there. "He can't stay here!" Zexion turned to face him, his brow arched. "And why not?" He questioned him.

"For one; the nightmares he'll give me, and two; Axel might not like it either.." He replied frowning slightly. Zexion rolled his eyes. "Well, where else am I suppose to put him?"

"How bout the broom closet?" Demyx pointed to a door that said broom closet. Zexion thought about it for a moment. The next thing you know, both Demyx and Zexion are walking out of his room chatting happily. They ditched Saix in the broom closet.

"So, don't you have to like turn into Saix?" Demyx asked him scratching his stomach. He had finally changed into his coat. Zexion grumbled. "Yeah.. Hold on.." Both stopped walking, and Zexion concentrated. "It's been awhile since I've had to do anything like this." A black and purplish mist surrounded Zexion, and a few minutes later, after the mist disappeared, a newly reformed Saix stood there muttering.

Demyx stared in awe. "Whoa.. Zexy, nice job." Zexion glared at him, he messed with his new hair. "Ugh, how can he stand to have this long of hair." He noticed his ears were pointy. "You've got to be kidding me. He's a fucking elf." His face turned red with embarrassment.

Demyx started to giggle. Zexion glared at him, his eyes went a strange yellow.

"Eep! Calm down Zex-- I mean Saix!" Another voice called from down the hallway. Both turned their attention to the voice. It was Axel. He was pushing Roxas down the hallway towards them.  
"Hey Saix, why are you bugging my Demy for." Axel chuckled. Zexion glared at him. "Axel, even though I may just look like Saix, but I do have his powers!" His eyes glowed yellow again. Axel took a step back. "Oh great now we have to watch out for you too?" He retorted. Roxas whimpered. Zexion looked at Roxas, and immediately his face expression softened.

"It's alright Roxas, I won't do any harm to them." He said stroking his face. Roxas felt awkward because not only did it look like Saix, but it acted like Zexion. Roxas was going to be feeling very uncomfortable for a long time after all of this would end. Zexion hadn't ate breakfast yet, and neither did Demyx, but all four decided they'd head back to the dinning table. Zexion would need the practice to act.

While walking down the hallway, Roxas suggested that he stay and if they asked where he and Zexion were, that they were in his room playing videogames. Axel agreed with this, thinking it was the best idea. Zexion felt pale. Every step closer he got to the dinning hall he felt as though his legs would fall off.

Axel grinned and slapped Zexion on the back. "Break a leg Zex-- Saix." He corrected himself. Zexion glared at him, and snickered. "Heh ehe, Very funny." Axel and Demyx decided they'd walk in first, and take their seats. Zexion soon followed. He was nervous, and hoped Xemnas wouldn't find him out. Taking a deep breath, he stood up straight, and put on a Saix look. He walked in cool and calmly, everyone watched him in the corner of their eyes. Xemnas sat at his usual seat, he looked up to Saix and smiled at him. Zexion only grinned, and took the seat next to Xemnas.

Axel and Demyx were the only ones actually watching the fake Saix closely. Then 'he' showed up.

Sephiroth walked in ever graceful as can be. His hair shimmered. He had just taken a shower, and his hair was more vibrant then ever. Zexion sighed. He'd have to hit on Sephiroth after the meal was over, his stomach did a nauseating flip.

"Saix, is everything alright? You haven't even touched your food." Xemnas questioned him. To him Saix looked troubled. Zexion quickly shook his head. "No, nothings wrong." He took a hold of his fork, and stabbed his sausage and bit off a piece of it. Xemnas smiled seeing that Saix did in fact seem okay.

"Xemnas, Axel here isn't a very good servant. He refuses to do what I request of him, and always seems to leave, shouting rude remarks." Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he looked onward at Xemnas.

Xemnas sighed, and looked at Axel. "Axel, why do you insist on causing him grief?"

Axel's right eye twitched. "..G-Grief?! Your not serious are you!? This man! This THING! I'd rather serve a dog then him!" He pointed his finger at Sephiroth. "He! Doesn't deserve MY services!"

Xemnas glared at Axel. "Axel, while Sephiroth is with us, you shall be his servant, you shall do as he requests, and you will not argue!" Xemnas shouted. Zexion touched Xemnas' shoulder to calm him down. If he was going to act, it might as well be now.

"Xemnas, I'll handle this." Zexion reassured. Xemnas looked at Saix and agreed. Zexion glared at Axel, "Axel. You will do as Sephiroth says! For if you make Xemmy-kun mad, or raise his voice one more time, I swear I'll shove my claymore so far up your ass, that not even death can you escape the tremendous pain it will ensue!"

Oh yeah. Definitely a Zexion quote right there. Xemnas didn't seem to notice though. He was happy that his Saix was standing up for him. Axel just stared at the fake Saix in awe. Zexion had obviously heard way too damn much of Saix's rants and raves to have memorized that. Axel glared at him. "…Two words, Berserker Butt. 'Bite Me'." Axel leaned back in his chair, Demyx looked at Axel, and tried not to crack a smile. Both knew Zexion was having a hard time keeping up this whole deal, but they had to make it seem real enough.

"..I can arrange that……" His eyes started to glow yellow, and his hair started to get all raggedy. Xemnas immediately took a hold of Saix's arm, and tried calming him. Saix looked down at Xemnas, and sighed, he took one more look at Axel and scoffed. Axel grinned, and everyone else at the table, continued on with what they were doing.

Sephiroth smiled at Axel. "Seems you'll be serving me more then ever now." Axel glared at him. "Not if I can help it.." He thought to himself. Axel made a disgusted face at Sephiroth, who merely grinned. Demyx tugged on Axel's sleeve, and whispered something. Axel stood, up and both left the dinning hall. Xemnas started a conversation with Xaldin about his cooking, and Zexion kept a close eye on Sephiroth.

Later on, Sephiroth excused himself from the dinning hall, and started off towards his room. Zexion stood up, and followed him, but made it seem like he had important plans to work out. Xemnas called out to him, "Saix, where are you headed? We have business to discuss." Zexion cursed under his breath. He turned to look over his shoulder at Xemnas. "Xemmy, I have to work a few things out first." Xemnas furrowed his brow, but then understood. "Very well, I shall see you this evening then." Nodding his head in agreement, Zexion headed off towards Sephiroth.

Sephiroth had gotten half way to his room, when Zexion came from a dark portal still as Saix mind you, and stopped dead in front of Sephiroth. Zexion never really felt too intimidated by the man, even better now that he was eye level. Sephiroth stopped and narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes Saix?"

"Is there a specific reason, that you Sephiroth are making Axel your servant?" He kept his voice low, and calm. Sephiroth tilted his head slightly, not being amused by this. "That's non your concern, now is it?"

Zexion grinned slyly at him, which cause Sephiroth to put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "It may not be my concern. Though wouldn't you prefer someone of better quality?" He waved his hand slightly. Sephiroth's bangs swayed slightly, as Sephiroth motioned for Saix to follow his, to his room. "Keep talking, you may get my attention sooner or later."

Zexion growled mentally. Sephiroth was just stuck up as he was anything else. "Well, Axel doesn't like tending to your requests, and you seem to be the type who may get annoyed very easily, such like myself."

"Alright, you have my attention." He stopped in front of a door, and opened it. He gestured to go in, Zexion did so, but didn't stray too far away from the door. Sephiroth laid his sword across the table, and sat in a huge red chair.

"Well, I thought you might want some one better, like I mentioned earlier, someone who will do your requests, make things worth your while." His lips formed a smirk. Zexion was getting the hang of this. No wonder no one really liked Saix, he could be persuasive. Sephiroth propped his feet up on the table next to his sword and cupped his hands in this lap. "And you had in mind?"

"Me." Zexion arched a brow.

Sephiroth just stared at him for awhile. "So in other words, you want to be my servant." Sephiroth put his feet down, and stood up walking over to Saix. He was a few inches taller then the blue haired berserker, and looked down into his eyes. Zexion didn't flinch. "I'd be anything you'd want me to be." Zexion replied.

Now this caught Sephiroth slightly off guard. Saix was here in his room, wanting to be his servant all of the sudden. Yes he found it strange, but he would have his servant, but Xemnas. Xemnas would be a problem. "And what of Xemnas?" He asked curiously.

Zexion closed one eye, a bad habit he'd always had. "Won't be a problem." Smirking; Sephiroth flicked one of Saix's bangs, and his eyes flashed. "You have yourself a deal, my little Elf." Zexion glared at him. Even though he was suppose to act like Saix, he never did like people saying he was short. Though he couldn't help it as this time. "So, for my first request.."

Zexion snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at Sephiroth. The moment he had been dreading the most. Serving him. "Run my bath water." That was it? Zexion let out a sigh of relief. "Very well." Zexion turned on his heel, and made his way into Sephiroth's bathroom, where he began to run hot water for his bath. After what he thought was the high enough water level, he told Sephiroth that the bath was ready. Sephiroth looked over to him, and stood up. He walked passed Zexion and into the bathroom where he discarded his clothes. "Saix, please come in here. I wish for my back to be scrubbed."

Zexion cursed mentally, and slowly walked back into the bathroom. Sephiroth was already in the tub, and his hair was dangling on the outside of the tub edge, it spilled onto the ground. A beautiful silver. His head was leaned back against the tub railing, and he had his legs up, to where his knees were the only thing sticking out from the water. As Zexion got closer, he noticed how well built Sephiroth was, and could feel his ears turning red. Curse Saix. If his face didn't turn red, it was his ears.

"Are you just going to stand there gawking at me all day, or are you going to scrub my back?" He didn't even have his eyes open. Zexion hurried and motioned over behind the tub where Sephiroth's back was. He started to take off is gloves when Sephiroth told him to stop.

"Now, now. If your going to scrub my back. Your going to do it the right way. You have to be in the tub with me, but behind me." He sat up, and turned his head too look at him over his shoulder. His eyes were half open, and the water rolling down his back made him look extremely sexy. Zexion couldn't believe his was happening. He honestly didn't know how the hell Axel managed to get away from him. Zexion sighed. "Alright." He first took off his boots and socks. He placed them by the wall. He took off his gloves and laid them on the counter. Next he unzipped his coat, and put it on the hook on the back of the bathroom door. Then last but not least his pants and boxers. Zexion didn't want to part with them. Though if he didn't, Sephiroth might get suspicious. Closing his eyes, he undid his pants, and slipped them off, laying them too on the counter. Getting behind Sephiroth, he then took off his boxers which were black with skulls on them. Funny, Zexion thought to himself.

"What, are you afraid I'm going to look at you?" Sephiroth teased. Zexion turned redder in the ears. "Not at all." Zexion looked at himself. Saix was pretty well built. No wonder he could swing that damned Claymore so easily, it must have felt like a stick in his hands. Pushing the thoughts away, he slowly slipped into the hot water in behind Sephiroth. Sephiroth's hair floated atop the water and around his waist. Saix's hair luckily cut short just above the water. So Zexion was fine. Sephiroth took his hair, and pulled it in front of him. "Well go ahead."

Zexion grabbed a hold of a wash cloth, and began to wash Sephiroth's back. Sephiroth sighed, slightly relaxing more. A few seconds later, Zexion noticed how tense Sephiroth was, and put the cloth down, and started to massage his shoulders. This made a moan of content escape Sephiroth's lips. Zexion noticed this, and rubbed down his back, then up to his shoulders.

"Your skilled at this, are you not?" Sephiroth questioned him. Zexion smiled. "Yes, I manage here and there." Sephiroth looked at his reflection in the water, "Xemnas must enjoy this.." Zexion flinched, then smiled mischievously. "He does, but it's a rare thing, I only massage his shoulders when I want something." He leaned forward, and blew in Sephiroth's ear. Sephiroth glanced back at him, brow arching. "Really, and what of course; do you usual want from him?" He said curiously. Zexion thought this was going a whole lot better then he thought. He moved his hands over Sephiroth's chest, and down his stomach. He could feel how built he was, and was getting turned on. He swore mentally, thinking of what Roxas would think.

"Can't you tell…?" He said in a husky voice. Sephiroth closed his eyes. Zexion moved his hands lower, and down and stroked the head Sephiroth's penis. Sephiroth took a deep breath an exhaled softly. He leaned back against Zexion and let him continue. Zexion lowered his head, and nibbled along Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth found himself, stroking Saix's thigh. Zexion rubbed Sephiroth's length hard, and gradually got faster. This caused Sephiroth to arch his back, and let out a low moan. Zexion never thought he'd hear this from someone like Sephiroth, but he was pretty good at keeping quiet.

Sephiroth took a hold of Saix's hands, and flipped them up, and he turned around facing Saix. Zexion stared in awe at how fast he moved. Sephiroth's eyes seemed to be so mesmerizing. The glow they gave off, and the cat likeness. "I'll make your legs buckle boy.." Sephiroth purred. Zexion felt his stomach flip again, only in the weird way.

"Then do soo…" He replied in a purring voice as well, he arched himself to meet Sephiroth, who pushed down on him. In A puff of black and blue feathers, Sephiroth had teleported them onto his bed. Strange Zexion thought since he didn't see Sephiroth's wing. Then he thought he must have concealed it. Sephiroth pinned Saix's wrists above his head, and captured his lips. Sephiroth slid his tongue in, wanting to taste every bit of him. His tongue dueled with Saix's own, both wanting to be dominant. Zexion's mind was spinning. He couldn't believe this was happening. Let alone enjoying it. He found himself gasping as Sephiroth took a hold of his erection in his free hand. Massaging and stroking it to no end. It drove Zexion crazy. He whimpered, and cried out.

Sephiroth purred in Saix's ear. "What do you want…" He teased him. Zexion moaned, as Sephiroth's hand did wonderful things to him. Zexion caught his breath, and looked at Sephiroth as tough he were going to collapse in someway. "I want you.." Sephiroth leaned in closer to Saix's ear and licked around the curve of his ear, and nibbled on his ear lobe. He freed Saix's wrist from his other hand, and took a hold of his legs, and spread them. He cupped his balls in his right hand and probed Saix's bum hole with his other, one finger, then two. Zexion arched his back, gasping at the sensation.

Sephiroth lowered his head, and licked the head of Zexion penis lazily. Zexion whimpered. "Seepphy…." He cried. Sephiroth enclosed his mouth around the head, and sucked hard, swirling his tongue in a circles around it. It Drove Zexion insane. "Sephirottthh….oh…god…" He wanted to buck, but didn't want to get teased much more. Sephiroth removed his fingers, and lifted up his head. Placing himself more in between Saix's legs. He probed the head of his penis against is entrance. No sooner had he done, that he pushed through slightly rough. Zexion gasped in both pain and pleasure. Sephiroth then pulled out all the way, and thrust back in. Crying out Zexion grabbed a hold of Sephiroth's shoulders. "Sephy! Oh…harder…"  
Sephiroth trusted harder, and positioned Zexion's lower half up more, so he could get in deeper. He pounded harder, and faster. Sephiroth grunted, and moaned once in awhile from the feeling. Zexion moved his hips to Sephiroth's thrusts, causing Sephiroth to thrust harder. "Seph.. Oh! ah.. God.. More ..seph.." Sephiroth took a hold of Saix's penis and started to pump it hard, with on hard finally thrust, Sephiroth came, then Zexion right after. Zexion was covered in his own essence. Sephiroth pulled away from him, and lowered his head to lick off the mess on Saix's chest. Zexion made a sound that sounded like a grumble. Sephiroth grinned, as he rose too look at him.

"Well.. Saix, I must say.. I like you as my servant.." He purred, and laid next to him. How the hell would Zexion explain this to Roxas? He didn't want to think about it right now.. He had to get to Xemnas before he got suspicious too.

To be continued…

----------

Me: Whooot! Yay! nn I luffled this chapter.

Zexion: ;-; roxas is going to hate me!

Me: aww.. I'm sorry. 


	18. Fake and Feeling Mortified

-1Me: whoot! I'mma happy! BUT! There is a little thing I've been meaning to get out..

**Attention all Readers/reviewers. **

**I would like to know if you would want me to make the story longer then 20 chapters. **

**Add a few more adventures, or a Christmas chapter.. I would love to have all of your input!**

**If I don't get a lot of people wanting me to continue, the story will end at 20, like I had planned, and I will go on to the next story.**

**Thanks to all my readers!**

**-Mekers**

**Chapter 18**

_**Fake and Feeling mortified..**_

-------

Zexion had waited for Sephiroth to fall asleep before going to see Xemnas. Looks like he wouldn't be with Roxas tonight after all. As much as he wanted to be with the blond youth he didn't think after what happened between Sephiroth and him, that it was such a good idea. Zexion felt sick to his stomach for what he had done. Though he had expected it. Axel was free of Sephiroth he hoped, and now he had his own problems to deal with.

Zexion was lying next to Sephiroth, he could hear his faint steady breathing, and let out a sigh. His eyes darted to the alarm clock. It was 11:28 PM. Slowly easing over to the edge of the bed, he quietly swung his feet off the side, and stood up. Sephiroth didn't stir, and he was thankful for that. Bending over, Zexion took a hold of his boots, and hovered over the floor to the door to leave. If he was happy about one thing, it was that all the nobodies could glide in the air. Tuning the door knob, it made a tiny squeak sound. Zexion flinched closing his eyes half expecting Sehpiroth to be in near striking distance, but he didn't hear a sound. He slightly turned to look over his shoulders. He hadn't moved a muscle.

Zexion opened the door, and slid out quietly. Once shutting the door closed, he quickly and quietly glided down the hall. He hoped Xemnas wouldn't be mad at Saix. That was one thing Zexion didn't like to have to deal with. Xemnas. Saix was Xemnas' lover, and Zexion had no attraction what so ever for the man. But, maybe if he were lucky, he could keep them from doing anything. He didn't want to cheat Roxas for the second time, especially in one night. "..what have I gotten myself into.." He muttered, going up some stairs leading to Xemnas' personal office.

When he arrived at the door he gazed at it, for a long time. The door was huge, and rose so high. One would think it would be impossible to open, but the door was made out of a light substance. He had forgotten the name at the time, and decided to push the thoughts away, and knock on the door.

_'knock-knock'_ Came a knocking sound. Xemnas looked up from his papers he was reading, and then glanced to the clock. "Come in.." He said somewhat curious.

Zexion gulped, and slid in through the door. He was surprised he was able to keep Saix's form for so long, he wished it didn't work, but it had too. "Hello, Xemmy-kun." He bowed slightly. "I'm done with my business, and now I am here, to be with you.." He said looking up as dark yellow eyes met amber ones.

"Saix, it's about time, I was getting worried.." He put the papers he was reading in a file, and laid it down on his desk. "I hope you didn't get too lonely without me.." Zexion replied, thinking of what Saix might say in a time like this. Xemnas scoffed, and then waved his hand at him in a jokingly manner. "Oh please, Saix. You know I can go a while without seeing you.." He leaned forward, resting his hand on his desk, and laced his fingers together. Saix smiled. "Well if that's the case.. I'm going to bed." He turned and started towards 'their' bed chambers. Xemnas stood up, slightly annoyed.

"Saix, I command you to wait for me." He said in a not so in charge voice. Saix kept walking on. Xemnas muttered, and followed him, not bothering to mess with his files. Xemnas walked in the room after Saix, and shut the door. "Saix, is something wrong?" ( I can't imagine him talking like he does in the game, xD it's just too weird. )

Zexion shook his head, and then plopped down on the bed. "No, I'm just tired that's all.." Xemnas crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. "Are you quite sure? Usually you come barging in ranting and raving going on about someone or something that didn't happen.." Zexion quickly glanced at him.

"..Well.. I think today.. Uhm, went a little better for me."

Xemnas smiled, "Ah! I'm uh.. Happy for you then." Zexion rolled his eyes, trying not to chuckle. "Xemmy, how can you be happy for me, when we don't feel?" Xemnas slowly walked over and sat on the bed by him.

"We may not be able to feel some things, but I do know if I could feel, I'd be happy for you." He pointed out bluntly. Zexion smiled, and turned on his side to face him. "Thanks, I guess.." Xemnas looked at him funny. "Are you sure your all right?" He poked at him. Saix never seemed to act this way, unless of course it was that he was tired. He never knew Saix to be tired, so that's why he must have been acting this way.

"Yes, Xemmy-kun. I'm fine, and would you quit asking and get down here and snuggle with me?" Zexion tried to sound somewhat like Saix. Xemnas chuckled, and laid by him. "Of course my little elf.." Zexion twitched. Saix wrapped his arms around Xemnas and rested his head on his shoulder. Xemnas closed his eyes, and snapped his fingers so the lights would go out.

-----------

Zexion woke up the next morning, not knowing where he was, until he saw the sleeping figure of Xemnas curled up beside him. He let out a sigh or relief. "..I need to go talk to Roxas.." He whispered to himself. Glancing at Xemnas, he slowly and quietly moved off the bed. Once in the clear, he teleported into Roxas' room. Quickly he changed back to himself. "Ahhh.. Man what a relief."

Roxas was curled up under the sheets, with the pillow over his head. Zexion smiled, thinking Roxas was the cutest thing. Then a sting of guilt shot through him. Or so he thought. All he knew was, it didn't seem right. How was he going to tell Roxas, about what happened? He deserved to know, but.. He just didn't want Roxas to hate him. Coming back to his senses he crawled into bed with Roxas, and removed the pillow from off his head, to find him sound asleep. Zexion leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, and curled up next to him. Maybe he'd tell Roxas when he woke up.

-----------

Demyx awoke with a start. He could have sworn that he heard noises coming from the broom closet. Not just any broom closet. The broom closet in which Zexion and him, had ditched the sleeping Saix. Demyx had his covers pulled up to his chin, staring wide eyed at the closet door, in case Saix would bust down the door at any time. He let out a small whimper. Slowly pulling back his covers he raced to his door and ran out, heading towards Axel's room.

They may have been lovers, but once in awhile they liked to sleep alone. Though tonight, Demyx didn't need that. Demyx made it to Axel's door, and knocked rather loudly in his nervous state. He was bouncing on the balls of his heels, and was looking over his shoulder every so often. Not getting a reply, he knocked again.

"Coming…Coming…" He heard the voice of his red head companion. He heard the door knob turn, and Axel opened the door just enough to see who it was. Meeting the gaze of greenish blue eyes, he opened the door wider, to see Demyx's nervous form. "Demy?" Axel tried to conceal a yawn, but it escaped anyway. Demyx bounced more. "Axel! Can we sleep together in your room!" Axel chuckled. "Miss me that much huh?" His fine brow arched, in amusement. Demyx frowned at him. "Axel, I'm not playing around, I heard noises coming from my broom closet, the one that Saix is in, and I'm really scared that he's gonna bust down the door, and kill mee!!" Demyx said really fast, then took a gulp of air. Axel took him by the shoulders and hushed him. "Shh, it's alright, I'll be with you tonight. As for Saix, he's only probably dreaming. That's what you heard more or less."

Axel moved in, so Demyx could enter his room. "And who's smart idea anyway was to put Saix in your room?" Demyx laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Uhm, Zexion.."

Axel sighed, walking over to his bed. "Doesn't surprise me.." He pulled back the covers and crawled in his bed. He turned his gaze to Demyx and motioned for him to join him. Demyx smiled and pounced him. Axel purred playfully. "Well.. If that's how your going to be.." Axel pulled Demyx in for a rough kiss. Demyx turned a bright pink that wouldn't been seen in the dark. After kissing one another for a few minutes, Demyx rested his head on Axel's chest, listening to his breathing. He didn't hear a heart beat, which saddened him. Though as long as Axel loved him, that's all that mattered.

Saix slowly opened his eyes. It was completely dark. His neck hurt, and he felt as though someone had stuffed him in a closet. Well he wasn't too far off. Rubbing his head, he slowly made his way to stand up, only to it his head on a shelf, and have books and clothes fall down on top of him. "Shit! What the hell!?" He cursed, rubbing his head and kicking down the door. He stepped out, dusting him self off, looking pretty ticked. "…Demyx's room eh…" He's eye began to twitch. "Well…well.. Looks like I've got some beating to do…"

----------

To be continued..

Me: Mwahahaha! 3 Saix is baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack.. But whats gonna happen with Zexion, and Sephy? OO and all de oders!? 

Demyx: …dun let mr. Bad guy keel meh!  
Me: ee;;; ehehe..


	19. Payback

-1Me: Well, seeing how people would literally kill me if I didn't write more then 20 chapters, I guess it's literal that I'll be writing more then 20. So there you have! I'll be writing more. n.n

**Chapter 19**

_**Payback**_

--------

Saix had only been up for one hour. He knew Demyx would be with Axel. If he tried to kill the nocturne now, the pyro would be there to save him. Something he didn't want happening. He had completely trashed the nocturnes room, knocking over his obnoxious aquarium, killing any type of fish or creature that inhabited it at the time. He was sitting on the edge of Demyx's bed, in deep thought. He wanted to know who knocked him out, and why.

"If I find out it was Demyx.. I swear I'll rip what ever heart out of him, that he thought he had." Saix growled, as he got up to leave the room. It was real early in the morning, and figured he wouldn't wake Xemnas, the shock of his return might not help matters. He noticed the more he thought about what might have happened the more he was infuriated. "Grr…" He started walking faster, feeling his hair standing up, like it usually does when he's about to break someone's neck.

"Saix?" A smooth cool voice called after him. Saix's ear twitched, and he turned around pretty ticked that he had been stopped. Seeing it was none other then Sephiroth and not Zexion or one of the other members, he frowned. "What do you want?! I'm on an important task right now, I don't have time to be bothered by the likes of you." He said venomously. Sephiroth's brow raised. Saix never seemed like this before. Not really wanting to argue or mess with him right now anyway, Sephiroth turned and walked away. He'd come back for him later.

Saix watched the older man walk away, not wanting to question anymore then what he already was. He continued towards what was now the library. Why he decided to come here, and not wait for Demyx to wake up, was beyond him. He walked along the many bookshelves reading the spines of ones that seemed to interest him. His eyes narrowed and a grin was soon plastered across his face. He had found a book on the many different ways of torturing a man. "Here, we are. This should be what I need.."

With the book he found, he slowly walked over to a red chair, and sat down. He pulled his legs up underneath him, and began to read the book, laughing to himself once in awhile.

-----------

Axel's eyes fluttered open slowly. His green eyes, somewhat unfocused. He could hear Demyx's faint breathing. "mmm.." He rolled over and wrapped his arm around Demyx's waist. He felt warm, and so comfortable. He was happy that he had come to his room last night. He always got a good sleep when he was with Demyx, not to mention a fun filled night. He snickered thinking of last nights occurrences. Then a small cracking noise brought him out of his thoughts. He glanced up to see Saix, standing by the side of the bed, looking more evil then ever.

Axel being the idiot he was, thought it was Zexion disguised as Saix. "Zexion! What's up man.." Saix looked somewhat confused and looked behind him thinking that the smaller nobody had came in after him. Though he didn't see anyone. "What?"

"Uhm, What's up?" Axel repeated, sitting up. Demyx opened an eye, not liking the warmth from Axel leave so quickly. Seeing Saix, he jumped up and screamed. "AH! He's gonna kill meeee!!!" He quickly clung to Axel's arm, and whimpered. Saix grinned, but what Axel had said next really confused him.  
"Demyx, it's alright. It's just Zexion. So how'd it go last night with Sephiroth?" Axel looked up hopeful that everything had went a-ok. Saix arched a fine brow. "Last night.."

"Yeah, you did.. Get Sephiroth to leave me alone didn't you?" Axel was starting to worry that Zexion didn't do his job. Saix folded his arms, being somewhat confused and pissed at the same time. What on earth was Axel getting at. "..Is that why Sephiroth tried stopping me this morning..?" He questioned Axel out of the blue.

Axel tilted his head, and looked at Demyx and shrugged. "Uhm, probably." Demyx started to notice Zexion wasn't acting himself. "Uhm..Axel.." He tugged on his lover's arm. "Not now Demyx." Axel replied, still looking up at what he thought was Zexion.

"..I'll come back later.." Saix said, turning around and walking out of their room. Saix was confused beyond all compare. First they were calling him Zexion, either both had went blind, while he was knocked out or there was something he didn't know. Second, why did they keep talking about Sephiroth? Speaking of Sephiroth, why did he just suddenly appear in front of him.

"Saix, I have a request for you.." Sephiroth told him, sounding somewhat mischievous. Saix looked up, not surprised and shook his head. "Depending on the request will I consider on doing it." Sephiroth ran his gloved hand through his silver hair. "Really?" He walked closer to the elf. Saix took a step back, glaring at him. "I'd keep your distance General." Sephiroth stopped, and smiled, closing his eyes. "Ah, it's been such a long, long time since anyone has referred to me as that. Alas, that time is over, and I want nothing to do with the past."

Sephiroth ended up corning Saix. "Now, how about that favor.. Mm?" Saix glared up at him. His eyes were a bright green. Something like a cats. Saix didn't like being pushed around, his eyes slowly became a solid yellow, the X on his face became more scratchy. Sephiroth's brow furrowed. "Ah, Ah Ahhh.. I can't have you going berserk." Saix hissed at him, but Sephiroth only held the man by his shoulders. Leaning forward, he captured Saix's lips with his own. Saix couldn't believe what was happening. He struggled hard against Sephiroth, only to find Sephiroth pinning his body against the wall with his own. Sephiroth slipped his tongue into Saix's mouth. Saix tried biting down on his tongue, but Sephiroth was quick to act on that.

"Oh come on.. I know you want me.. Last night you were just so… willing.." He purred in Saix's ear. Saix hissed at him again. "I never once seen you the other night! Un hand me this instant or face my wrath!" His spat in his face. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. He would have Saix, whether he liked it or not. "Is that so?!" Sephiroth said pinning Saix's hands above his head. Saix glanced up for a second, but then growled at Sephiroth. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stop this instant!"

"What do you think you can do against me?" Sephiroth whispered in his ear, then nibbling on his earlobe playfully. Saix growled and tried pushing Sephiroth away with his upper body strength, but it didn't do any good. "You know you can't do anything.. I over power you." He replied, spreading out Saix's legs, and pinning his knee in between them. Saix only glared at him. Sephiroth only grinned. Sephiroth took one of his hands, and held Saix hand's with his other one. Using his new free hand, he held onto Saix's chin, forcing him into a kiss. Saix groaned in protest, but was muffled by Sephiroth tongue slipping once again into his mouth.

"…Saix!.. What on Earth is going on here!?" Came a confused yet booming voice. Sephiroth released Saix, who fell to the floor, he looked up to see Xemnas staring at him in a horrified state. "Xemnas! It' not wha--" "Oh It's not!?" Xemnas glared at him coldly. Something about his eyes made Saix feel a sting of hurt. "Then what is it then!? I l saw Sephiroth kissing you!" He waved his hand in anger. "He forced me to do it!" Sephiroth simply shrugged. "If that's what you call last nights events, then so be it." A wicked grin spread across his face, as he passed by Xemnas.

"Hold.. It right there.." Xemnas commanded. Sephiroth stopped, and waited for Xemnas to continue. "..What do you mean, by last nights event's?" Xemnas was starting to sound edgy. Sephiroth chuckled. "Is it not obvious?" He hardly turned to give Xemnas a mocking look, before walking on.

"Xemnas please! Listen to me!" Saix called to him, but Xemnas wouldn't hear of it. "Enough with you! I don't want to hear of it!" Saix looked like he was going to fall apart. Xemnas stared at him with icey eyes. Turning he walked through a dark portal. Leaving Saix to himself.

----------

"Oh Shit!" Demyx shouted, as he held on to the sides of his head, starting to panic. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!?" His room had been trashed by Saix, And the broken broom closet door told him that. "My…room.." His hands fell to his sides, as he was at a loss of words. Whistling could be heard as Axel waltzed in behind Demyx smiling happily, until he saw the damage that is. "…Demy! What happened?!" He shook his lovers shoulder.

"..it had to have been Saix!" Demyx pointed to the empty broom closet. "…Oh fucking kingdom hearts.." Axel said under his breath, rubbing a hand through his mess of spikes nervously. "..I think your room can wait man. We have got to find Zexion, and immediately!" Demyx glared at Axel. "..SEE I TOLD YOU I HEARD NOISES FROM THE DAMN CLOSET LAST NIGHT! BUUUT NOOOO! HE MUST HAVE BEEN DREAMING! DREAMING MY FOOT! HE WAS PLANNING MY DEMISE!" He yelled at Axel. Axel flinched and laughed hesitantly. Demyx now noticing his aquarium, nearly screamed. "OMG! MY FISH!" He ran over to the toppled over fish tank, and began to panic. "..Those were rare one of a kind fish!!!" He looked on helpless at the dead fish, all tropical colors, and different sizes. "…My fiiiiisssh!!!" Demyx broke down into sobs, but no tears fell. Axel frowned, he knew how much Demyx loved those fish, and now Saix had broken the boy.

"Don't worry Demyx, We'll get Saix back for this.." Axel replied, trying to cheer Demyx up. Demyx just let out a loud wail. Axel cringed, while making his way over to Demyx. "Demyx, It's alright.." He knelt down beside him, pulling him into an embrace as the nobody buried his face into Axel's chest.

"I'm here for you.. It'll be alright. Maybe we can bring them back, and then we can get you some more fish, for them to swim with." Demyx looked up at Axel with sad eyes, "Do..Do you mean it?" Axel stroked Demyx's cheek tenderly, and gave him a sincere smile. "Of course I do." Demyx smiled, he was a lot better now. "Thanks Axel," He hugged him tightly around the waist. Axel smiled, and ruffled Demyx's hair. "Of course, now c'mon we gotta go warn Zexion." Demyx let him go and the both headed out the door.

----------

Marluxia and Xaldin were walking down the hallway with Larxene for once. They had just recently passed the Superior who seemed to be in the foulest mood. Funny how that could be considering he said he had no emotions. Pfft, like anyone believed they didn't have hearts anymore. Larxene had been thinking of all the reasons why the Superior might be mad. "Do you think, someone mad fun of his name?" Larxene questioned Xaldin and Marluxia. Xaldin shook his head.

"I highly doubt that was it. He's used to getting called Mansex once in awhile, but I don't know." He waved his hand dismissively. Marluxia was in agreement with him. "I know it's not like him to be like that, but has any noticed that Saix hasn't been any where near him as of late." Larxene thought about this for a second and slapped her fist in her hand. "Of course! That's it! They must be having a lover's quarrel!"

Marluxia looked at Xaldin, and held his hand as if saying 'lets never have one of those.' Xaldin squeezed his hand, and grinned slightly. The two were more open with each other now. And all it took was some forceful action on Xaldin's part. The three of them walked aways in silence, they were soon coming up on Roxas' room, when they suddenly stopped seeing Saix walk out of his room. Everyone thought that maybe Roxas has pissed him off, but he seemed to calm and collective. Zexion looked up to the three. He was once again disguised as Saix. He glared at them. "What do you want?" He growled like Saix normally would. Larxene waved nervously. 'Oh n-nothing Saix! We were just passing by!"

Normally Larxene wouldn't be so nervous around him, but with Xemnas in a foul mood, that must have meant Saix would be worse. Xaldin and Marluxia looked at once another, then back to Saix. Saix rolled his eyes, and walked passed them. Larxene had been holding her breath, and sighed in relief. "Boy, that was close." Marluxia frowned. "Mm.. I don't know, Something's just not right here." Xaldin rubbed his temple. "I agree. Too much tension in the air."

Larxene let out a snort, "Oh c'mon guys, IT can't be that bad can it?" The two looked at her skeptically. "Okay… Maybe it is.." She replied.

------------

Zexion continued down the hallway. He expected Sephiroth might want him to come to his room, so he figured why not. Might be easier on him this time. Though he couldn't tell Roxas what had happened. He kept telling himself maybe after the event was over. Sighing at his own weakness, he came to a stop in front of Sephiroth's door. Standing up straight, and trying to look semi confident, he lightly knocked on his door.

_'knock-knock' _Sephiroth looked up from the book he had been reading. "Come in at your own risk.." His voice called over his room. Zexion inwardly flinched, and opened the door slowly, sliding in, and shutting it behind him. Sephiroth thought this was weird, but wasn't complaining just yet. "..Ah, if it isn't Saix. What brings you back after our ordeal?" Zexion raised his brow. 'What ordeal?' he thought to himself. Zexion decided maybe he might play along.

"Our ordeal as of late, I thought that maybe.. I was rash?" He folded his arms, trying to seem calm. Sephiroth set his book down and looked up at him. "Is that so? Well I guess, I can always try and forgive you… but you'll have to do me a favor, before I forgive you." His eyes seemed to flash, and his grin was feral. Zexion's stomach did one of those flips again. 'What had happened? Maybe he meant him leaving this morning while he was asleep.'

"And what do I have to do?" He let his arms fall to his side. Sephiroth stood, and floated gracefully to him. He ran his gloved hand through Saix's hair. "All you have to do.. Is be mine.." He whispered to him in a low voice. Zexion felt his ears turn red. Sephiroth slightly noticed this and grinned even more. "I see.. So your ears turn red do they?" He seemed amused. "I wonder what else I can do.. To make them turn red.." He put his hand on the back of Saix's neck and kissed him gently this time.

Zexion closed his eyes, and let Sephiroth take the lead. Sephiroth nibbled on Saix's lower lip, then slowly slid his tongue inward. Zexion let out a small squeak. Sephiroth snaked his other arm around Saix's waist pulling him closer. Zexion ran his hands through Sephiroth's long silver hair. He took off one of his gloves, so he could actually see how soft it was. It was like silk, smooth and soft all at once. Sephiroth deepened the kiss, Zexion's ears were turning redder by the minute. Zexion started to kiss Sephiorth back, both claming each other mouths for their own. Zexion pulling his hands away from Sephiroth's hair, ran his hands over his chest. One good thing he liked about Sephiroth's coat. It always let him see how muscular, and fit he was.

While this was going on, Xemnas had decided that maybe he had been to rough on Saix, and deserved a chance to explain himself. But first he was going to hae a talk to Sephiroth to stay away from Saix, or he'd be kicked out from the castle, by his foot alone. He rounded a corner, seeing Sephiroth's door coming into view. As he got closer, he swore he could hear sounds of what seemed to be pleasure.

"…Odd.." Xemnas muttered. He stopped and put his ear to the door.

"Seph…ir-oth.." Came a very, very familiar voice. Xemna's right eye twitched.

Xemnas wasn't going to waste his time, standing outside Sephiroth's door listening to things, that especially didn't need to be happening. Xemnas took a hold of the door knob, and opened the door only to gasp in shock. There was Saix, in Sephiroth's arm stripped down into nothing but his boxers, flustered in the ears and face, as Sephiroth was well fondling him.

Both looked up and Zexion let out a yelp and pushed Sephiroth away. He was just as surprised and glared at Xemnas. "Can I help you?" He smirked. Saix quickly began to panic. "OMg! Xemnas! It's! Okay so it's what you think! B-But! I'm not who you think!!!!" He was freaking out. Xemnas looked so mortified that it could scare away little bunnies. "………………You two.. ARE FOREVER BANISHED FROM CASTLE OBLIVION AND ORGANIZATION XIII!!!!!"

Xemna's loud voice boomed through the entire castle. Axeland Demyx stopped dead in their tracks. "Oh shit.. Who's banned?!" Both hurried and ran to where the voice had come from. The real Saix who had been huddled in a corner thinking how to apologize to Xemnas, quickly got up and ran to him. "Xemmy-kun! Please be alright!"

Larxene, Marluxia and Xaldin all hearing the commotion hurried to the scene as well. Hell everyone was there. Xigbar, Luxord, Lexaeus, and even Vexen! The real Saix was the last to show up. "Xemnas what's going on!?" Cried Xaldin.

"…THESE TWO LIARS ARE BEING BANNED!" He pointed angrily into Sephiroth's room. The fake Saix which was Zexion felt humiliated. Sephiroth on the other hand was enjoying this greatly. Axel and Demyx swore mentally. They knew that Saix was actually Zexion. Roxas on the other hand, felt like he was breaking into. Zexion sighed. "Xemnas let me expla--" "NOT ANOTHER WORD TRAITOR!" He shouted at him. Zexion flinched. Sephiroth smiled ever evilly. Axel pushed through to Xemnas.

"Uhm, Xemnas Sir." He poked him on the shoulder. Xemnas whirled around. He was dangerous when he was in a foul mood. "WHAT.. No.8" Axel took a step back not wanting to get hurt. "Uhm.. That's not Saix.. Sir." Demyx pushed through to the two of them. "He's right sir.." Xemnas' eyes sort of twitched. "THEN WHO IS HE?!" He growled. Everyone turned to the fake Saix. He sighed, turning back into Zexion. "……."

Sephiroth looked disgusted. "…No wonder you came back.." He frowned moving away from him. Zexion looked to Xemnas who was bewildered. Sephiroth sighed. "I'm leaving, this place is horrible." Xemnas glared at him. "….get out.." Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Gladly." In a poof of black and blue feathers he disappeared. Xemnas turned to Zexion. "Zexion, might I ask what the hell is going on!?" The real Saix showed up, "Yes, Might I ask that as well.." Everyone turned to face him. He looked pissed, and confused all at once. He pushed through, and stood by Xemnas waiting for an answer.

Zexion glared at Axel and Demyx, but looked at Roxas with hopeful eyes. "I'm not alone in this one." He grinned, as Axeland Demyx slapped their foreheads. "I'm not taking all of the heat for this one.. Axel, Demyx, would you care to help explain?" Xemnas slowly turned to glare at Axel and Demyx in the most deadly of ways. Both go the hint and ran into the room, and shortly everyone else entered as well.

"Okay, so heres what happened." Axel sighed. "Sephiroth was annoying me right? And WellI was pissed off that I had to be his servant.. WellI thought of a plan to get rid of him. I knew that if You Xemnas, would see Saix maybe cheating on you with Sephiroth, you'd kick him out, and my problem would be gone." Zexion nodded. Demyx sat there looking at the ground.

Xemnas growled. "Go on…"

Axel flinched. "Your turn Zexy.." Zexion glared at him. "..Well he wanted me to knock out Saix with one of Vexen's sleeping potions.."

Vexen coughed. "I was wondering why I was missing one.." he glared at the three.

Zexion closed one eye, and crossed his arms. "Well.. After I knocked Saix out, and ditched him Demyx's room, since we knew we couldn't have the real one walking around, or it would cause problems. I disguised myself as Saix, and started hitting on Sephiroth, striking a deal with him, that I'd be his servant if he'd quit bothering Axel." Axel scratched his head nervously. "In which he agreed."

Saix glared at them, his eyes glowing dark yellow, he was waiting to spring a violent attack on them. "Buut, what we didn't realize was that the real Saix, managed to wake up.. Apparently Sephiroth encountered the real Saix, and not Zexion sometime this morning. So what ever happened, was by mistake."

Xemnas' was starting to calm a little, but the hate he felt towards them. Yes hate. He wanted to string them up by their toes and disembowel them alive. Roxas whimpered. "….Do does this mean.. that you and him…" Zexion turned away from Roxas. "Yes… I didn't want it to happen.. But…" He closed his eyes, ashamed to face Roxas. Roxas clenched his fists until they turned white, turning around he ran past everyone. Zexion looked up watching him leave, but didn't follow for the first time. It would be awhile before the hole in both of them would heal.

Xemnas cracked his knuckles. Saix had his Claymore in tow. "…So.. This is all AXEL'S FAULT?!" Saix glared at Axel, who yelped. Xemnas glared at Zexion for making him believe he wasS aix. "And I slept with you.." He said in disgust. Saix hearing this looked at Xemnas in disbelief. "YOUR KIDDING ME! WHILE I WAS KNOCKIED OUT IN A CLOSET YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH THIS PIPSQUEAK!?" If he wasn't furious before. He was now. He pointed at Zexion. "YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" He charged after Zexion, who immediately teleported out of the room. Saix let out a cry of rage and followed.

Axel and Demyx backed up, Seeing Xemnas was headed their way. "Aw. C'mon.. X-Xemnas!!" Axel tried to reason with him, but it didn't seem to work.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" came a strangled cry from the both of them…

-------------

To be continued

Me: Mwahaha! How was that chapter?! Long eh?! Mwahahhahahahahaaha I'm evil cutting it off right there. Lol. Don't worry after all this stuff, there will be more chapters!


	20. Forgive?

-1Me: Sooo 20th Chapter! And since I luffles every single one of you! The story continues on!! nn

Org XII: YAY! WAIT! NOOO!!

Fans: -growls-  
Org: nn;; okies!

**Chapter 20**

_**Will you Forgive?**_

--------

It had been weeks since Xemnas, and Saix brutally assaulted Axel and Demyx. Though the after math was pretty bad. Axel and Demyx were in such bad shape, that Vexen told Xemnas to have a hospital wing for Nobodies installed into the Castle. Took some time convincing him to do it though, considering he still wanted to beat the crap out of both nobodies. Roxas still hadn't spoke to Zexion since the incident. He felt so betrayed. Anytime Zexion would try and confront him, Roxas would either glare at him, or simply walk away from him

All the other nobodies felt sympathy for the blond. Well some thought they might have. Even Zexion was beginning to think that it was hopeless to try and get the blond back, but he was determined to make Roxas see how much he still cared for him.

Roxas was sitting in a tree outside, in the back trying to get away from everyone else. His head was back against the tree, as he looked up through the branches at Kingdom Hearts. Every time he glanced at it, he would think about Zexion. Cursing; he looked away and down towards the water fountain. The statue in the middle pouring water from what seemed to be it's hands, was a type of mer-creature. He didn't care though, as of late he just didn't care for much lately.

Larxene and Zexion were watching him through her bedroom window. Larxene shook her head, and looked at Zexion. "..You know he needs you, I mean look at him! He's pitiful!"

Zexion glared at her, "I can see you know." He looked back at the Roxas sitting in a tree. "It's just every time I go near him, he ignores me or walks away. And If I try saying something to him he glares at me.." Zexion looked down at his feet. Larxene leaned back against the wall. "Give it some time, let him think that you don't need him right now. That should get his attention. And if it don't, well then that means he really doesn't need you." She laughed to herself. Zexion hung his head, and slowly turned to walk out of her room.

"Gee.. Thanks Larxene." He said in a more depressed tone of voice. Larxene watched him leave, and sighed. Taking one last glance out the window, she closed her curtains.

Zexion slowly shuffled his way back to his room. He had his hands in his pockets, and he was slouching while looking down at the ground as he walked. He would be sleeping alone again. Something he wasn't used to anymore. He wouldn't get any sleep tonight either. He just felt like something was weighing him down more. "Roxas…." he muttered.

----------

Axel was situated in a bed next to Demyx's in the hospital wing. Both were bruised and bandaged up. Axel had a broken arm, a black eye, and a sprained ankle. Demyx had a sprained wrist, neck injury, and also a broken leg. It seems Xemnas and Saix went easy on them. Axel looked up at the ceiling, this place was boring, and Vexen hadn't come back yet with a potion to heal them. Axel thought Xemnas might have something to do with that. Demyx was fast asleep. Axel could hear his faint wheezing.

"H-Hey! Demy wake up!" He called over to his lover. Demyx's eyes twitched slightly before he opened them. He glanced around lazily, then turned his head to face Axel. "Mm..Axel?"

"Hey! We're gonna bust out of here!" Axel said with excitement. Demyx stared at him for a moment, then turned on his side facing away from Axel, trying to go back to sleep. "Hey! Demyx! C'mon man!" Demyx ignored him going back to sleep.

"Grr.." Axel glared at him, then went back to looking at the ceiling. "..I wonder what everyone else is doing.."

-----------

"Xigbar! Give them back this instant!!" Xaldin yelled up at the gunner. Xigbar had had enough of Xaldin using him as target practice and decided that it was his turn to take away Xaldin's lances. In which he did. Xigbar was hanging upside down from the ceiling like he normally would, only thins time he was carrying a holder for Xaldin's weapons.

"Uh huh, Ain't gonna happen dude." He said shaking he head. His pony tail swished back and forth seeing how it hung down. Xaldin glared, a growl forming in his throat. Xigbar waved at him and took off down/up the ceiling. Xaldin glared and took off after him. "XIGBAR!" Xaldin rounded the corner, looking left and right then up and down, not seeing the older gunner anywhere. He could be sneaky if needed.

"So dude, what happens if I lets say.." He made cutting sounds getting Xaldin's attention. "Your hair?" Xaldin turned around to see Xigbar about to cut off his raven black hair, and launched his hand at his throat. Xigbar yelped, and fell from the ceiling, into Xaldin's merciless hands. "Give.. Me.. Back. MY WEAPONS!" He said coldly. His steel blue eyes burning deep into Xigbars own. Somewhat freaking him out. Xigbar let the lances drop, and Xaldin let him go. Xigbar rubbed is neck, standing up, and getting ready to run away again, but Xaldin grabbed him by the collar and drug him into the kitchen, where Xigbar was stuck to the ceiling against his will once again.

"GET ME DOWN! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPA!" Xigbar yelled, for someone to come help him. Xaldin glared up at him, and a lance flew at him and stuck just above his head into the ceiling. Xigbar shut up after that.

-----------

Axel rolled over onto his other side muttering about not wanting to know what those two were doing, but the others among the castle. He sided. He hated being like this. Where the hell was Vexen with that huge healing elixer he was suppose to be working on. "Ugh.."

_'knock-knock'_ came a sound from the door. Axel lifted his head up, and looked onward at the door waiting for who ever it was, might help him get out of this place. "Yeah!" He called out. The door knob slowly turned, and Marluxia stepped in. He had a smirk on his face going from ear to ear. "HEllo! Axel! How are you on this fine marvelous uhm.. Night?!" He made a bouquet of flowers appear in his hands. He set them on the table in between Demyx and Axel.

Axel glared at the pink/brown haired man, sitting up, "What are you doing here?" He looked away, slightly annoyed that it wasn't Vexen with the potion. Marluxia grinned and slapped Axel's back. "Oh, come one! You know you were getting lonely!" Axel coughed, if he would have known Marluxia was going to come bother him, he would have gotten a fire ball ready in preparation. "..That's besides the point. Why out of everybody else; would you be here?" He growled, scooting away from Marluxia's reach. Marluxia shrugged. "I figured well, how about some flowers, to make them happy!" He looked evil suddenly, and lots of man eating plants, and thorns appeared. He laughed evilly, causing Demyx to stir.

"Uhmm..EH?! WHAAA!! WHATS GO-GOING ON!?" Demyx curled into a ball, backing away from the thorns that suddenly popped up, coiling around his bed railing. Axel glared. "Marluxia! Stop!" He shouted, but Marluxia was to occupied with making evil plants sprout out everywhere. Demyx began to whimper. "AXEL! DO SOMETHING!"

Axel glared at him. "And this is coming from the person who wouldn't help me escape.. Mm.. Lemme think. YOU can save YOUR own ASS!" He pointed to him the best he could, his bandages making it hard form them to move about. The plants wiggled and snapped, making weird growling sounds. Some had razor sharp teeth, others long spikes poisonous thorns. Axel tried summoning fire to his palms, but he couldn't because of his state.

"Goddamn it Marluxia!" He hissed, as some of the plants descended upon them. Marluxia continued to laugh, and encourage his plants to feed, his laugh still echoed as he teleported away out of the room. Down stairs, below the Hospital wing, was the library. And we all know who loved to stay, and read in the library. Larxene, being her normal self, reading her normal satanish books, was twitching madly. She could hear everything that went on above her.

She looked up, glaring. She was really getting annoyed with all the screams, and growling. "What the hell, is going on up there!" She shouted. After a few minutes, the sounds stopped, and she sighed in relief thinking she was going to get some peace and quiet. "Ahh.. That--" More screaming and growling started up again. "GRRR!" She slammed her book shut, and stood making her way for the door. She was going to give Axe, and Demyx a piece of her mind.

When she finally arrived at the hospital wing, she kicked down the door, and screamed. "SIILLLEEENCEEEEEEEEE!!!" Lighting tore through the room, fast and damaged most of Marluxia's plants, before they knew what happened. Axel and Demyx were slightly more bruised and beat up now, and looked to Larxene, like she was an Angel. Larxene glared at them. "What ever your thinking, nu-uh.."

Demyx smiled. "Thanks Larxene! You saved us!" He said happily. "No..way… I thought I just came in here to drink tea.."

Axel shook his head. "We could of handled it.." He folded his arm, and them winced at the pain. Larxene's eye brow raised. "Oh Really.. Maybe I should go get Marly-kun and tell him what happened, and make him bring up more.."  
"NONOONONOO!!" Both shouted. Larxene smiled, dand turned to walk out the door, but Vexen ran into her. "Uph, sorry Larxene.." He mumbled and walked on in. Larxene shuddered, and walked off not looking back. Axel and Demyx looked at Vexen. "Geez! It's about time!" Axel complained. Demyx looked as though he was going to jump out of his skin. Vexen sighed shaking his head. "..Honestly, no thanks.. No respect from anyone." He walked up to Axel. "Here, take a sip.." He handed it to him. Axel sniffed it first, then deciding it couldn't be that bad, took a sip, and surprisingly enough it didn't taste half bad.

He handed it back to Vexen who inturned gave it to Demyx who nearly drank all of it. In just a few minutes, they were good as new. "Alright!" Axel said stretching. Relieved that he had been healed. Demyx jumped up, and summoned his Sitar playing a more rockfish tune. "Yeah!"

Vexen sighed, now realizing the damage they had done to the room. "…OUT! I have cleaning to do.." He shooed them out, the two ran off chasing one another down the long hallway.

------------

Zexion walked very quietly down the hall. Roxas had locked himself up in his room, and wouldn't open the door for anyone. Not even the Superior could get him to open the door. No one could get in his room from teleporting either, realizing he must have had a barrier of some sort, they all gave up. Zexion rubbed his temple, looking down at the ground as he slowly shuffled to the kitchen.

He needed something that would knock him out, or maybe something that would make him loopy. One of the two would work just fine. "..this..is horrible.." He muttered to himself. He was like a 16 year old who got his heart broken for the very first time. It sucked…

--------------

Axel and Demyx ran down the hallway, and glanced ahead, to see the purple haired nobody shuffle into the kitchen. "Hey! There went Zexion.." Demyx pointed out, Axel came to a stop. "Um, maybe we shouldn't.. Zexion's pretty down right now.." Axel suggested. Demyx shrugged. "Can't be that bad.." Demyx ran into the kitchen screamed, and ran back out as lances came flying out after him. Axel laughed, he never thought that got too old. Axel slowly walked up to Demyx. "Remember Xaldin?" ep atted Demyx's shoulder. Demyx nodded, breathing hard. "Yeah.. Now I do.."

"Good.." Axel walked on in, and dodged the lance that flew out past him and nearly scored a hit to Demyx's head. "EP!" the other man squeaked running in after him. He glanced around seeing a ticked off Xaldin tapping his foot at them, as he stood in front of the oven. Demyx waved hesitantly. "heheh.." Axel was opening the fridge, and rummaging it. He noticed Zexion was sitting at the table with his head down. The poor guy.

Demyx walked over to him and smiled. "Hello Zexion!"

Zexion slowly lifted his head glaring daggers of hate at him.. "You……."

-----------------

To be continued

Me: Yeah I know It sucked, but I'm not in the mood either. Xx


	21. Leave it Be

-1Me: well.. Well.. It seems that I have finally updated chapter 21. Whoot, over 20 chapters I bet you all love me now don't you? XD

Org13: Yay!  
Roxas: -growls-  
Me: oh boy..

**Chapter 21**

_**Leave it be**_

----------------

Zexion had his head rested on his arms, on the kitchen table. He didn't bother looking up, when Axel said something to him. He just wanted to be alone, maybe drink a nice cup of coffee if he could get Xaldin to make him some. Xaldin was actually getting rather irritated by the three of them. Bad enough Demyx was starting to rummage through the fridge, rearranging everything so he could get something in the back. Axel tilted his head slightly to the left, so he could get a better look at Zexion, maybe trying to see his face.

Axel poked him on the shoulder, to see if he would get a response. Zexion merely grumbled. "mmrg.." Sighing Axel pulled out the chair on the other side of the table, and took a seat. "Hey, c'mon Zexy it can't be that bad can it?" He leaned back opening the can he had taken out of the fridge. Zexion's head slowly rose to meet Axel's gaze. His eyes were dark and cold, he really did seem like he was without feeling. The sting were his heart would be he knew it was there. Axel scratched the back of his head, and set the can down on the table, deciding maybe this wasn't the best time to take a drink. "..You have no idea.. Just HOW bad things really are…" He laid his head back down on his arms and stared off into space.

Demyx was now walking over to the table with a muffin in his hand, he took a bite and smiled, crumbs falling from the side of his mouth. Axel looked at Demyx, and gave him a look that said don't do anything stupid. Demyx gave him a skeptical look right back, and patted Zexion on the shoulder, causing the smaller man to cough. "Aw, Zexion! Light'n up!" Zexion glared at the Nocturne. Demyx took a step back, and waved his free hand "Hey, man I'm only trying to cheer you up."

Zexion's right eye twitched slightly. "…Make me, cheer up?" He said somewhat sarcastically. Demyx gave a nod of his head over and over again. Axel gestured for him to calm down, and he did. He felt dizzy. Xaldin was over at the stove, his elf ears twitching; listening in on their conversations. If anything were to get out of hand he had his lances next to him. That's when Xigbar decided to make himself known.

"Hey dudes! Up here!" He called out to them. Xaldin frowned slightly, looking up at Xigbar with cold steel blue eyes. Demyx and Axel both looked up, and tried not to laugh at the site they saw. Poor Xigbar, once again stuck to the ceiling. "Can you guys get me down!" Xaldin sent a cold chill down Axel and Demyx's spines. They shook their heads no, and pretended that he didn't exist. Xigbar cursed slightly, wanting to give Xaldin a swift kick in the ass.

Zexion sighed, looking away from everyone. He was miserable, and why did they have to make it worse on him, by trying to help him feel better. If it wasn't for Axel's plan, none of this might have happened. Then a thought hit him. He had the choice to do what he did, and he blew it. Big time, now Roxas wouldn't even give him a second chance. The boy had his non-existent heart broken what.. 2 times now? The poor boy, must feel rejected, and used all at the same time. If only there was a way he could get to Roxas.

Axel took a swig of his drink, and looked at Zexion who seemed to be in deep thought. "Hey..Zexy are you alright?" Zexion snapped out of his thoughts, and glared at Axel. "..Alright? Do I look like I'm alright!! Of course I'm not! Roxas won't talk to me! Or even glance at me for the matter! And it's ALL YOUR FAULT! If It wasn't for you.. And YOUR STUPID PLAN!" Zexion slammed his fists against the table. His temper was flaring.

Demyx had backed away more this time, not wanting to be the first thing that Zexon might attack if he had the urge too. Axel backed his chair away as well. Zexion was getting riled up, and if anything were to happen, it was going to be his and Demyx's ass for it. "Uh..Uhm, Zexion.. Maybe we. Can um.. Talk to R-Roxas.." Axe suggested, trying to calm Zexion down. Zexion scowled. "Psh, No. You two don't need to make things more worse then what they already are." He growled and stood up, letting the chair fall back against the floor. Xaldin turned to see what the noise was from, and glared at them.

"Alright, you three.. Out. I'm getting tired of being distracted, and beside. Your not suppose to be in here anyway." He muttered, folding his arms trying to look intimidating. The three looked at him, and did as they were told. Zexion teleported to his room, to get away from everyone. Axel and Demyx shuffled on out before Xaldin threw one more hissie fit.

"Man, Zexion is really taking this hard.." Demyx looked at the ground as he walked. Axel ran a hand through his red spikes, and sighed. "I know.. But I don't know what to do!" He closed his eyes trying to think. Demyx glanced at him, then back to the ground. "Maybe we should talk to Roxas.." Axel rolled his eyes. "And what make things worse?" He said trying to mock Zexion. Demyx shrugged his shoulders. "Well.. What else should we do?"

"How about you two stay out of things for a change." A female voice suggested. Larxene showed herself, and waved at the two. Axel opened one eye, and looked at her, not really expecting her to show up. Demyx waved back. "Hi Larxene." Larxene crossed her arms, and gave both of them a curious smile. "You two are trying to get Zexy and Roxy back together, well leave things the way they are. Roxas will eventually realize how much he actually needs Zexion, and come back to reality."

"You really think so?" Demyx asked, he looked relieved in away. Axel opened his other eye, and made a hand gesture. "Yes, but the problem with that is, it could take ages, for that to happen." Larxene narrowed her gaze at Axel.

"Well, this was your fault anyway." She retorted. Axel muttered something under his breath, and Larxenes' coat caught flame. Larxene started to wail and pat the fire down. Demyx chuckled, and suggested he put it out. "WhAt DO YOU THINK MULLET BOY!?" She shouted at him, still trying to put the flame out. Axel smiled, and watched the display.

Demyx glared at her, and doused her in water. Larxene blinked, and looked up, completely soaked. "…Thanks.." She muttered, and walked passed them frustratedly. Axel started laughing, and Demyx joined in right after. It had been awhile since they themselves could be mischievous again what with everyone being so grumpy lately. Come to think of it, why was everyone grumpy. Surely it wasn't because of what they did.

------------------

"C'mon. Xemnas, a Christmas party would cheer everyone up." Luxord suggested to him. Saix was standing somewhat behind Xemnas' chair, looking completely mortified at the thought. "..Honestly.. It'd make me feel more miserable then I already am." He commented. Xemnas' brow raised, and leaned back more in his chair to get comfortable.

"..A Christmas party.. What on blazes brought this up anyway Luxord." Luxord scoffed. ".Xemnas, haven' you notice everyone.. I mean EVERYONE is in a horrible mood." He clenched his fists at his side. Xemnas rubbed his temple. "..So it would seem.. Fine. A Christmas party it is then. Tell everyone over the announcements that it will be done so. Everyone needs to get someone a gift.. And other things.."

Luxord brightened up a bit. "Alright, thanks Sir." He waved to him as he went into the next room to make the announcement.

_"..Attention..A-Attention! IS this thing on?..Ah okay."_

"…What freak let him take control of the intercom?" Xaldin muttered, looking up at the speaker.

_" Alright, how's everyone doing out there? I'm doing fine actually, kind of bummed out on Rum, but--"_

"Luxord! Get on with the point of the damned announcement!" Xemnas shouted across the room. Luxord flinched, and did so.

_"..Sorry Xemnas. Anyway, as you all know, it's going to be that time of the year again."_

"..?? Steal a heart and give it to a nobody day?" Lexeaus stated to Vexen, and Vexen only shrugged, not really knowing what Luxord was going on about.

_"Oh, come on. Christmas is coming! And Xemnas has given us permission to celebrate it this year! That means a party, tree, Christmas lights, and gifts!"_

"..Oh joy.." Marluxia rolled his eyes, looking at the pile of burnt flowers he received two years ago for the last Christmas they had; had. "Alright!" Axel laughed evilly. "Once again.. It's going to be a blast!" Demyx nodded bouncing a little at the news.

_"Everyone is to get some one a gift, no one can really be left out. If we have to we'll draw. Oh, and Axel. Xemnas has something to say…….-coughs- "_

_"Axel, this is the Superior speaking , No burning anything this year. If I see one tree, or present on fire, you'll be kicked out of the castle for all of eternity! We're not having a repeat of last time."_

Axel flipped off the intercom.

_"..I SAW THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Xemnas shouted._

Everyone else who was listening, were kind of shocked for hearing this over the intercom.

Axel shook his butt at the intercom, then walked off laughing. Demyx was confused, but waved at the Intercom and walked away to catch up with Axel.

_"Axel! When I get my hands on you!!"_

_"Uh Xemnas, Sir. Maybe it isn't such a good idea to broadcast this over the intercom now."_

_"Your right. Anyway, Christmas party. Enjoy, and what not. Superior Out!"_

Saix was standing by the door way leaning against the wall smiling. "..Well that went well." Xemnas turned and glared at him. "..Don't remind me." He said in between clenched teeth. Saix shrugged, and pushed himself away from the wall, and walked out the door. Xemnas followed suit, and Luxord teleported out of the room, to go get ready for decorating the castle.

Things were going to get hectic now..

----------------

To be continued

Me: Yay! The next chapter is going to be fun to write! Yes I've noticed there hasn't been too much more..-cough-smex-cough- BUT! Don't worry! There will be more in later chapters.. After all Mistletoe can lead to things! 3


	22. Mistletoe

-1Me: Well.. The last few chapters have been lame-o shame-o. Hopefully this will make up for the both of them. nn;

Org 13: it better..-growls-

Me: ;;;;

**Chapter 22**

_**Mistletoe..**_

------------------

Demyx bounced down the hallway wearing what seemed to be a Santa hat. "Yay! Christmas! Christmas!" He chanted excitedly. "This is going to be soo much fun!" He twirled, landing on his right foot. It wasn't so much as the happy part, but the fact of all the mischief he'd be able to have with Axel. Axel wasn't too happy still about no being able to use his fire powers, just recently Xemnas put him on restrictions. Any use of fire would expel his powers, and have him kicked out of the castle permanently.

"Hmm.. I wonder if we have to anyone a certain gift.." He pondered out loud. I guess he'd have to find out at dinner tonight. Shuffling down the rest of the hallway, he opened his door and walked in. Sitting on is bed were 100's of Christmas wreaths waiting to be hung. "Mm.." He walked over to them, spotting a white piece of paper laying on top of one. There was some scribbling on it. Demyx picked up the piece of paper and read what was written.

"_Demyx, hang these wreaths on the other members doors and entry ways. Don't mess this up.. OR ELSE!_

_-Luxord"_

Demyx wadded up the paper and threw it into the waste basket by his bed, and took a bundle of wreaths upon his arm like a rack and headed out the door again, this time whistling a Christmas tune. Shutting his door, and taking one of the wreaths, he placed it on his door. Liking the results, he walked on to the next door which happened to be Xaldins'. "….Gee.. I hope he isn't in there." Demyx said slightly nervous. The last thing he wanted was a lance flying through the door at him. He took another wreath off of his arm, and placed it up on the door. He smiled and started walking on, but then shortly stopped after realizing the next door was Saix.

"..Do they want me to get killed?!" He complained, and very quietly tiptoed the rest of the way up to Saix's door. He slowly pulled another wreath off his arm, and started to place the wreath on the door, when it opened. Saix's head popped out of the door way, with glaring yellow eyes. Demyx's face turned very white. "Don't.. even think.. About putting one of those horrible things on my door." He hissed.

Demyx started to sweat nervously. "..Ehehehe..uhm.. C'mon. Saix!" Saix wasn't really one for Christmas. You could say him and maybe Xaldin were the Grinches of the group. "No." With that he shut the door on Demyx, and he only stood there, feeling lucky, yet dumbfounded in everyway. Things weren't going to be easy on him this year.

_-------------------_

Larxene loved the holidays. Didn't matter which one. She simply loved dressing in something other then just black on such occasions. She was fumbling through her closet, throwing out clothes that didn't matter, or were to small. "I know it's around here somewhere." She muttered, moving her clothes over and spotting something red. "Ah! Here it is!" She pulled the red cloth out, and it was a small red strapless dress with white fur lining the top, and bottom of the skirt. "This should be perfect!" She ran over to her mirror and changed faster then when wind blows in the other direction.

She twirled in front of his mirror, liking what she saw. She too had a Santa hat that would go with the outfit. "This is great! I've been wanting to wear this thing for ages!" "Larxene, you are one sexy lady!" She posed and winked at herself. "Oh please Larxene, don't make a fool of yourself." Came a mocking voice of a familiar flower man.

She grumbled, turning to face Marluxia who was standing in her doorway. "..You're the one to talk.." Marluxia shrugged. "In any case, I here we have to draw this year to get someone gifts." He leaned against the doorframe. Larxene shrugged one shoulder. "I have no clue, who'd you hear it from?"

Marluxia looked around her room. "Demyx." Larxene looked at him as if he was the stupidest man on earth. "More unlikely he's wrong. You know how he is around the Holidays." Marluxia nodded. "True."

"H-Hey! Larxene." She heard another voice, and looked passed Marluxia to see Demyx with all kinds of wreaths rested on one of his arms. "Would you care if I put one of these on your door?"

Larxene shook her head. "No, go right ahead. Might as well. After all.. Flower boy here is in charge of Mistletoe.." She gestured to Marluxia. Marluxia glanced over his shoulder at Demyx and smiled. "That's right. So I'd watch where you step." Demyx quickly looked up, but didn't see any Mistletoe. Marluxia only chuckled. Larxene sighed. "But anyway, you guys need to scram, I'm trying on clothes here." Marluxia waved and walked off, Demyx finished putting the wreath on her door, and too made his way to the next door.

------------------

_"Attention! Attention! This is your Superior speaking. I trust all of you, are getting in the Christmas Spirit. Good, because I would like to call a meeting, this very moment. That means everyone, stop what your doing, and come to the meeting hall. Yes.. Xaldin that means take Xigbar off the damned ceiling.."_

Xaldin cursed, snapping his fingers and Xigbar fell flat on his stomach against the floor. "…ruin my fun.." He muttered. Xigbar shot up and danced around. "YES! I'm free! Whoo Hoo!" He ran passed Xaldin and out into the hall.

_"I shall see everyone there. That is all. Superior out."_

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Marluxia stopped putting Mistletoe up, and Demyx had just finished putting wreaths on everyone's door anyway. Axel crawled out of his room, bags under his eyes. Apparently trying to sleep. Roxas had been in the library trying to avoid everyone, but sadly had to go to the meeting, Zexion came out of the kitchen slightly intoxicated off eggnog. Larxene came out of her room all dressed up. Lexeaus, Luxord, and Vexen came in from outside after stringing millions and millions of Christmas lights up all over the castle.

Xemnas was sitting in his chair when everyone arrived. That sat in order by rank once again. Once everyone had gotten situated, he began the meeting.

"Alright, everyone. It's time to draw and see who gets who a gift. As you all know 13 is an uneven number, there for I myself will not be in he drawing, but you may get me something if you so wish. "

A dark portal appeared in the middle of the room, swirling and spinning. "Everyone will take their turns by forcing a dark ball out of the portal, The dark ball will take the form of the nobody it chooses. That will be the nobody you will get a gift for." He gestured, to the floating dark balls inside the portal.

"Now, please, do start drawing."

Saix muttered, as he waved his hand and a dark ball came flying at him, halting right before his face. He made a squeak, and glared at the thing. The dark ball started to twist and turn until if formed Larxene. "..I have Larxene." Larxene cheered. "Whooo! My turn!"

She waved her hand and a dark ball came to her. It to twisted and turned until it formed Xigbar. "I got Xigbar.." She said in a dull voice. Xigbar wasn't too happy either, but at least anyone was better then Xaldin. "All right. My turn!" He flicked his wrist and a ball came to him. It twisted into Marluxia. "..I got flower head." Marluxia glared at him, and made Mistletoe appear over his head.

Luxord was the first oddly enough to notice, and blew a kiss towards Xigbar, who didn't get why until he looked up. His face lit up red. Everyone around them chuckled. Marluxia took his turn. "I got.. V--Vexen.." He said in an annoyed tone. Vexen snickered, and took his turn. "I received.. ..Axel.." Axel cursed, he did not want Vexen. Everyone stared laughing at Axel, Axel glared and took his turn. "C'mon.. show me who I got.." The dark ball took it's time, ad slowly turned into Saix. "..Aw! C'mon! Not him!" Saix smiled shrugging. "I've already picked.." Lexeaus made a move, and a ball came to him forming Xaldin. "..I got Xaldin" Xaldin smiled, and waved his hand, and a ball formed of Zexion. "I have received Zexion."

Zexion sighed hoping he'd get Roxas. He waved his hand slowly, and the ball came to him. His head started to spin, that eggnog didn't do him too good. He waited what seemed minutes but were only seconds when the shape took that of Luxord. He cursed mentally and muttered. "I have.. Luxord." Luxord sighed. Waving his hand, the ball turned into Roxas. "I have Roxas."

Xemnas nodded. "Very good then. Everyone has someone?" Roxas shook his head. "I haven't gone.." He waved his hand.. And the ball formed Demyx. "I have Demyx." Demyx whimpered. "B-But I don't have anyone.." Xemnas sighed. "Then you can get me something." Demyx looked a little nervous but nodded. "A-Alright Sir. I have Xemnas."

Xemnas smiled. "Alright then. Saix has Larxene, Larxene has Xigbar, Xigbar has Marluxia, Marluxia has Vexen, Vexen has Axel, Axel has Saix, Lexeaus has Xaldin. Xaldin has Zexion, Zexion has Luxord, Luxord has Roxas, who in turn has Demyx who in turn has me. Am I correct?" Everyone nodded, in agreement. "Very good then, be sure to get your person a very nice gift."

Everyone made their way out of the meeting hall. Xigbar couldn't get the Mistletoe to go away, and more some strange reason Luxord wouldn't quit following him. Axel was pissed because he figured Vexen would give him some weird science thing he couldn't figure out. Saix was mad for not getting Xemnas. Everyone just seemed to hate anyone they received. Oh well, they had to make due.

------------------

Xigbar rounded the corner, he noticed that Luxord had been following him for quiet sometime now, and it was honestly staring to scare him a bit. Luxord hurried and rounded the corner to catch up with the gunner, but when he did. He didn't see any sign of Xigbar. "Mm…bloody.. Where did he get to?" He held his chin thinking. Little did he know Xigbar was on the ceiling above him watching him. But he couldn't help but be annoyed considering the Mistletoe that Marluxia so kindly bestowed him, wouldn't go the hell away.

"Is there a reason your following me Luxord? I didn't lose any money to you, or owe you for that matter." He called down to him. Luxord felt stupid for not have noticing to look up, and rested one hand on his hip, glancing up at Xigbar. Indeed the Mistletoe was still there. "I figured, you know maybe you wanted to help me decorate the castle some more.."

Xigbar might have been easy going but he wasn't totally dumb. "..Luxord as much as I'd love to help you right now. I have to go track that flower boy down and get him to rid me of this damned plant." He pointed the to mistletoe. Luxord chuckled under his breath. "Aw come one. It suits you." He complimented him. Xigbar rolled his eyes. "Not today dude." He turned and started walking along the ceiling in the other direction. Luxord only followed him again.

"Maybe I can help you then. I can use my cards to cut away at it." Xigbar stopped and looked down at him. "Hmm..maybe.." He jumped down from the ceiling and walked over to the man. Luxord grinned. 'gotcha..' He thought to himself, as he pretended to inspect the mistletoe. There was something about Xigbar that Luxord suddenly liked. Maybe having this Mistletoe hanging over his head made him realize that.

"Ah, see this is what's making it follow you." He acted like he was pointing at a certain part of the mistletoe. Xigbar stupidly looked up, and bam. His lips were Luxords'.

Xigbar's eye widened, and he tried to push Luxord away, but the mans upper body strength was much more then his own. Luxord nibbled down on Xigbar's lower lip, until he was able to slip his tongue passed the other mans lips.

Xigbar tried once again to push the man away, but found himself slowly giving way to the other man. Why did this have to happen right now, he didn't know why. All he knew was his arms were snaking their way around Luxord's neck pulling him closer. Luxord took this as away of acceptance, and held Xigbar close, until both had to break free for air. The two didn't really say much while catching their breath but their red faces sure proved what they were thinking..

----------------------

To be continued…

Me: Yush.. Xiggy and Luxy! Mwahahahaha!!!


	23. Not so Holiday Cheer

-1Me: Heh, yes it's been a loong time since I last updated this thing. Been getting a lot of people telling me to hurry and continue, so now that I have the time. I figured sure why not. So here it is the long await chapter 23.. xD

**Chapter 23**

_**Not so Holiday Cheer**_

------------

Luxord gazed intently at Xigbar. His face was flushed from their kiss, and seemed a bit nervous…to say the least. Xigbar though thought otherwise. Quickly he straightened up; turned on his heel, and high tailed it down the hallway. Luxord within a few seconds, could only grasp what had just happened before taking off after him.

Xigbar quickly slid around the corner down the hall; almost loosing his footing. His boots made squeaking sounds as he picked up the pace. Luxord rounded the corner shortly after him. Not giving up the chase that easily.

If Xigbar did manage to get out of sight, he could always hear which way he went. All thanks to the mistletoe Marluxia so kindly bestowed upon him. The mistletoe included bells, which in-turn made Xigbar jingle quiet a lot. "God damn this thing!" Xigbar spat; as he jumped up, running up one of the walls nearest to him and quickly changed directions.

"If only I could some how get rid of this thing…" He muttered to himself in between breaths. Luxord skidded to a halt, glancing up to see Xigbar running above him.

"..So it's like that eh?" Quickly reaching into one of his pockets for something, he pulled out a deck of his cards. Glancing back up at Xigbar's retreating form, he threw the cards at him in attempts to stop him. Xigbar thinking he was going to get away; was stopped when cards came flying by his face and practically nailed his coat to the ceiling. Xigbar was immediately jerked back. "Ehoa..!" Xigbar gasped. "What the 'ell!!!" He shouted.

Luxord smiled at his victory. He could relax now, and take his time with Xigbar. The gunner glared down to where Luxord stood. How did he always get stuck to the ceiling? Didn't he vow to never walk the ceilings again after the whole Sephiroth incident. For once following his own advice might have been useful. Xigbar tried folding his arms across his chest, but found it difficult as his sleeves were caught.

"Thought you could get away from me?" Luxord said tauntingly. He put his hand to his chin, as if he were in thought. "What to do with you…" His eyes seemed to gleam in away that made Xigbar feel very weird.

"..Look, what happened earlier. I was caught in the moment." Xigbar muttered to him, though he continuously kept his one eye on the man.

"..I see, but what am I going to do with you now, since you're once again stuck to the ceiling?" He chuckled. Xigbar kicked his feet, trying to get the cards to release him, but to no avail. Luxord's grin only grew. "You know they won't let you free. They're more durable then what you think."

Xigbar growled. "Luxord!! I dunno what your game is dude, but you better let me go! What's with the sudden interest in me anyway!?" Luxord just shrugged his shoulders. "Personally, I don't have to let you go, or let you do anything for that matter. I can keep you there all night if I feel the need to. The sudden interest… well it isn't so sudden. I've kept it a secret long enough. I've just been waiting for the opportune moment." His eyes seemed to gleam with a sort of mischief now.

Xigbar debated whether or not he should try and sh-- that's it! Xigbar let a smirk play against his face, and relaxed suddenly. Luxord's brow arched. "Giving up are you?" Xigbar only shrugged his shoulders in response. Though just as quickly; he summoned his guns. Shooting up at the cards that held him captive in his own coat and just as quickly as his shooting, he fell to the floor with a thud. Luxord watched before his eyes, as his cards slowly floated to the floor. They had been ruined.

"M-my cards!" He quickly started grabbing them from the air, recollecting them as if everything depended on it. Xigbar shook his head in disgust and quickly teleported, deciding to be smart for once. Once Luxord was able to notice his absence, he cursed and made off down the hall. His cards would have to wait until later. Right now Luxord needed to catch Xigbar.

-------------------

"…Well.. well.. If it isn't Xigbar.." came a creepy annoying voice, that no one really liked to hear. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Xigbar massaged his temple, as he glanced over at Vexen, mixing up some weird concoction for who knows what. "I can't believe I'm saying this to a dude like you, but ya gotta 'elp meh!"

Vexen sighed, while letting his eyes narrow at Xigbar in annoyance. "First of all. When asking for my help, use proper English. Not slang. Second of all, why would I help you anyway?"

Xigbar scratched his head in frustration, then pointed to the mistletoe above his head. "..This thing!! Is becoming my undoing!!" The mistletoe jingled slightly, as Xigbar moved. His good eye twitched when hearing the sound.

Vexen tried to smile in amusement at the gunner's misfortune. "Well if you hadn't of angered Marluxia, maybe you would be in this situation." He commented, going back to stirring up his mixture. Xigbar tapped his foot in agitation. "..C'mon man, if I can't get rid of this thing.. Then kingdom hearts knows what!" He waved his arms around.

Vexen put up his hand to calm him, "Have you tried getting Axel to burn it down for you? If you cannot get him to do it, come back here and I can remove it for you."

Xigbar cringed when thinking of Axel. Usually the pyro is with the sitar player and it gets kind of freaky when those two are together. Sure everyone knew they were lovers.. But no one really saw what goes on when they're alone. "…Fine.." Xigbar hung his head in defeat. The familiar jingle was all he needed to hear, before his anger flared again, and in a poof of black and purple smoke he was gone.

--------------------

"I can't believe this! One minute I'm sleeping with Demyx, who's the cutest guy ever when sleeping. Then I'm buying a gift for the grumpiest pms'n guy who ever lived!" Axel growled in frustration. He wasn't too happy about this whole "Christmas" thing.

"If I ever get my hands on Luxord!!" He clenched his fist. Fire seemed to engulf it in the pyro's anger. Slowly he tried calming down, Demyx didn't need to see him like this, and didn't want him to worry.

"..Well.. I guess as long as he's enjoying this, I can be happy.." Axel looked up, and jump back in fright. "AH!" Seeing Xigbar's face wasn't what he had planned. Xigbar glared at him. "Dude, can you help me out here?" He pointed to the Mistletoe above his head. Axel blinked, then relaxed. "Oh, it's just you." Axel looked at the mistletoe hanging above Xigbar's head and tried not to laugh. He had forgotten all about Flower boy's prank.

"..Uh huh, so you think that I can help you?" Axel inquired. Xigbar solemnly nodded his head. Axel smiled and cracked his knuckles. "Well then you've come to the right place my fine gunner friend." Axel summoned a fireball into his hand. "Now then, hold still while I try frying the bugger."

Xigbar stood up straight and held still. Axel flexed, then threw the fireball at the mistletoe, it quickly caught fire, and burned, but the only problem after that was.. The bell didn't melt or give way to Axel's fire."…You've got to be kidding me dude.." Xigbar said in aggravation as he tried ripping the bells out of thin air. They wouldn't budge. "..GOD DAMN THAT MARLUXIAA!!"

Axel sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I guess I can't help you anymore then that. Good luck man." He patted Xigbars shoulder, and walked away. Xigbar only glared up at the bells, and cursed more.

--------------------

After finally having enough to drink, Zexion decided it was time to win back Roxas' love. The depression was enough to make any nobody sick to their stomachs. The only problem was, he had to find Luxord. For he was the one who had Roxas' gift. Zexion wobbled slightly as he stood up, the alcohol still there. He could think straight enough, and control his powers enough, but he couldn't make himself walk straight for nothing.

Curse the effects of too much drinking. "..Need… to find.. Lux-ord.." he muttered to himself. He had to use the wall for balance, or else he'd probably fall over. The poker player shouldn't be too hard to find, after all he was either in Port Royal or in the casino part of the castle. Funny thing was, no one really knew the way to get there. Only that it did in fact exist.

Luxord had given up looking for Xigbar for the time being. He had to prepare for the party. After all, everyone had to attend or the Superior would throw fits. In his free time, he would have to find a gift for the youngest organization member. Roxas. Why the hell did he have to get Roxas, he would have preferred Xigbar, that way his gift would have been more useful if you catch my drift.

He walked down the hallway towards the library. He had only been there a few times, but he figured Roxas would be in there. On his way there, he didn't expect to come into contact with Zexion.

When Luxord showed up, he was a sight for Zexion's sore eyes. "Luxord! I need to ask you a favor!" He waved to him, to get his attention. As if Luxord could ignore him anyway. "What is-- Zexion have you been drinking again?!" Luxord held out his arms to catch Zexion's falling figure. Zexion grabbed onto him, and looked up. "N-Nome…" Luxord's brow raised in protest. Zexion looked away. "..You.. Got Roxas for the gift thing right..?"

Luxord helped him balance, "Yes.. Why?" Zexion smiled lightly. "Well, I got you, so I was wondering if we could switch! I really want to win Roxas' love back!"

Luxord thought about this new plan, but then shook his head. "The only way I'll switch you, is if you can do me a favor."

Zexion looked up at him sort of puzzled. "..What do you want me to do?" He asked, he figured he'd do anything, in order to get Roxas' love back. Luxord smiled. "…I need you to get Xigbar alone.. Away from everyone else. He should be pretty easy to find if he still has that mistletoe above his head."

Zexion blinked, and tilted his head slightly. "Why do you need to get Xigbar alone?" His legs were starting to go back to normal. Luxord shrugged. "I have to tell him something important.. that's all." Zexion shrugged. "Alright then, we've got a deal. I'll contact you once I've got him alone!" He teleported away.

Grinning with mischief, Luxord turned away from the library and went the other way…

---------------------

To be continued…

Me: Yea.. Yea.. Kind of short,, but I need sleep. I've been sick for the past 3 days and missed 2 days of school. Xx; Why I haven't been updating, it's because I'm out of lack for inspiration. I recently got the 2nd manga book to chain of memories, so that gave me some inspiration, but I dunno how well I can keep updating. I'm currently out looking for a job. Oh well, until next chapter!


	24. Holiday Ends

-1Me: So yeah, after having to write ten 250 word journals for English class.. I'm actually going through and writing the next chapter for this story.. Can you believe that? XD I'm sure you can, after all I've went through this whole fanfic. Every time I re-read this fanfic though I get soooo embarrassed because my writing skills are horrible. I really don't see how any of you put up with me. XD and in any of yew wanna know.. I'm a junior in high school.. Not so good on the English classes. X.x

**Chapter 24**

_**Holiday Ends..**_

--------------------

"Gotta find Xigbar! Gotta find Xigbar!" a nervous voice seemed to repeat over and over again, until you just really felt the need to shoot who ever was stupid enough to keep saying it. Unfortunately for the mysterious third person, they couldn't do anything about it.

"Damn it! Where is that stupid moron!" Zexion boomed as he stormed up and down the halls of Castle Oblivion. Everything seemed to have lightened up in the castle, which was odd considering some of the other organization members were still in the foulest of moods. Though Zexion was of no exception at the moment. He was on a determined path to find Xigbar; like a woman was when she was on to her lying husband.

"..I swear if Xaldin has him held up in that damned kitchen again…" he grumbled while stalking up to the huge kitchen doors with balled fists. Shoving the doors wide open, he caused Xaldin to whirl around faster then the air around him could handle, sending small air currents towards Zexion. Which by the time reached him felt like a breeze when the window was open. Zexion gave him a look that said it all. 'How the hell do you do that.' Xaldin met his gaze with an arched brow, and a wry smile. 'I'm just that cool..'

Even though the words were not spoken, they were 'felt'. "You don't by any chance have Xigbar held up in here again do you?" Zexion asked him suspiciously. Xaldin turned back to what he was doing at the stove. "Do you see him anywhere on these ceilings?" he replied dryly. Zexion's eyes flashed to the ceiling, and didn't see Xigbar anywhere, but they did catch the spot where the ceiling had partly molded to his backside.

"…very well then." Zexion turned, and pushed through the kitchen door taking his leave.

---------------------

Zexion continued his storming of the halls for quiet sometime, making quiet a lot of noise, making everyone tense and uneasy for the time being. That is until Xemnas had had enough.

_"ATTENTON! This is you're Superior speaking! Zexion! What in kingdom hearts creation are you going on about now! Normally I don't have to go to such lengths to make an organization member stop.. But this is absurd!"_

Zexion glared at the intercom in the corner of his eye as he continued down the hallway. He was going to ignore the superior's orders for the moment

_"..Zexion! I demand that you come to my office immediately! I will not be ignored!"_

Zexion growled, becoming more annoyed with the Superior's antics. "..can't you take a hint! I'm not after you right now! I'm on a mission!" He shouted out at one of the nearby intercoms. His fists were clenched at his sides as he was ready to attack if need be.

_"What the hell is your mission then! Your getting everyone else riled up, and they're starting to complain about you! This isn't like you Zexion…" _Xemnas sighed, this was different. Usually it was Axel or Demyx he was getting onto. Even Roxas hadn't been causing any trouble as of late, maybe it was the fact that the two nobodies weren't together.

Zexion sighed, relaxing slightly. He looked away putting one of his hands on his hips. Glancing back at the intercom he shrugged. "I'm looking for Xigbar. I have to talk to him."

_"..You mean that's it?!" "…XIGBAR THIS IS THE SUPERIOR SPEAKING, DO YOU HEAR ME YOU PUNKED GUNNER! GET YOUR ASS TO ZEXION PRONTO! ….That is all. Superior out."_

Zexion stared on at the intercom as if something foreign just happened. In a poof of purple and black smoke, Xigbar was in front of Zexion. "..Yea, what do ya want?" He poked Zexion hard in the chest. Zexion brushed away his poke, and smiled. "I'll need to talk to you in the dark void, or we won't accomplish anything here." He turned to open a portal.

Xigbar thought a moment, then smiled. "Are you gonna get rid of these damned bells for me?!" He shouted at him excitedly. Zexion only smiled back at him. "Sure why not.." he stepped through the portal, and Xigbar flew in right after him. "Alright lil' dude! Get rid of these things!' He jumped up and down happily. Zexion scratched at his head. "Well, you see the thing is, that's just it. I'm not actually here to remove the bells Xiggy.."

Xigbar stopped, and looked at him suspiciously. "…Then what are you up to then?" He stood up straight. His ponytail falling back against his back. Zexion moved towards the left and outstretched his arm. Within a few seconds Luxord came walking through the portal, grinning like a feral cat at Xigbar.

Xigbar felt his face whiten. "…L-Luxord!? Zexion! What's going on here?!" He looked back and forth between the two, a little worried now that something might happen to him that he wasn't going to like very much. "…I promised Luxord, I'd get you two alone together.." Zexion began to back away from Xigbar, as he started to panic. "Sorry… Xiggy…" Zexion said to him before disappearing back into the castle.

"Looks like it's just you and me now…" Luxord said smiling evilly.

---------------------

Xemnas smiled happily to finally stop Zexion from his ongoing rampage. He tapped his fingers against the top of his desk. _'knock-knock_' came from the door. Xemnas was slightly startled from his thoughts, and spoke up. "Enter.." The door slowly opened, Xemnas half expected it to be Saix, but was startled to see that it was Sephiroth who walked into his office.

Heat rose through Xemnas at the sight of him. "..YOU!..WHAT..ARE YOU! DOING BACK HERE?!" Xemnas stood up so fast he lost his balance and fell back into his chair which tumbled over backwards.

The chair hit the floor with a loud clatter, and Sephiroth's rich laughter filled the room. There was something about that laugh that could calm anyone. Xemnas glanced over to see black boots, that indeed belonged to Sephiroth.

"……Honestly Xemnas, did you think you had seen the last of …._'moi'_?" Sephiroth teased him. Xemnas glared up at the silver haired man. Sephiroth was staring down at him with his cat like eyes, holding him captive with his gaze. Xemnas blinked once then twice trying not to lose himself in those green orbs. "..I was hoping you'd gone off to the very pits of hell itself.." Xemnas muttered, teleporting out of his chair to a standing position that gave him more confidence.

"Been there, done that. Nothing to see or conquer anymore. What's the point when there are other things that have obtained my interests." His eyes held a fascination for trouble, intelligence and slyness. Something that Xemnas didn't enjoy. "..Look, your not welcome here anymore." Xemnas confirmed looking at Sephiroth sternly. Both were around the same height, about an inch difference, Xemnas being the shorter one. Which he didn't like either. Everything about Sephiroth he envied yet hated so. The eyes, the attitude, the hair, the reputation! Someone would kill for those kind of things. Xemnas could only imagine what he would be like with those types of things at his whim. Xemnas came out of his day dreams when he saw Sephiroth smirking at him. "..Something catch your interest Xemnas?" He cooed.

Xemnas glared at him. "No. Now get out of this Castle before I have to boot you out myself." He pointed to the window. Sephiroth's gaze never left Xemnas' unblinking one. "I'll leave, but my presence will be known.." With those words said, he vanished in blue feathers. The tension went from unbearable to calm and collective once again. Xemnas sighed, picking up his chair and falling back in it again. Though he only had a moment to sit down before he met the floor with another cracking sound.

------------------

"Ah! Axel! Stop!" Demyx tried to catch his breath, trying to shield himself from Axel's on slat with his arms. "Your not being--fair! Ahh!" He cried out. Axel chuckled. "Your--just-- Being-- A BAbEH!" He grunted. "AHHH!! " Demyx cried out again.

Vexen who was listening to all this, while putting up Christmas lights, felt very awkward for he couldn't really see what was going on with the two. Lexeaus felt the same. He sighed, going back to looking at the lights.

"C'mon! Demyx!" Axel shouted. Demyx cried out again. "It hurts!! Your to hard on me!"

"…You're a wimp, who can't take it like a man…"

"Uhm, Vexen.. I just noticed--"

"WHAT!?" Vexen was so intent on listening to Axel and Demyx he was startled by Lexeaus. "One of the lights on the very top of the castle is out.." Vexen glared at him, then poofed up by the burnt out light, taking it out, and replacing it with a I different one. It lit up, but then the one 4 rows below it went out..

Vexen glared at it, and replaced it. It too lit up, but then another one went out.. "Grrr!!" He growled in frustration as he continued this step for at least 10 minutes before giving up. "..Damn things."

"Demyx! Put more into it! God.. I'm dying here.." Axel said breathless. Lexeaus was starting to become very uncomfortable with what might be going on with the two.

"…YOU KNOW WHAT!? DO IT YERSELF MR. HANDY MAN!" Demyx shouted, Vexen flinched at the shouting. "Geez.. They fight like their a married couple.. I wonder what they're doing anyway.." He asked out loud. Lexueas shook his head. "I don't want to know.."

"Oh..Yeah! Just like that! C'mon! Keep it up!" Axel shouted. Vexen nearly lost his footing, grabbing onto the nearest statue. "…My god! Are they're doing it! AGAIN!"

Unbeknownst to them, Axel and Demyx were having a snowball fight, a very rough one in fact. Demyx could make snowballs pretty well, but he couldn't throw worth a crap. Axel on the other hand, was pelting the poor guy.

What really happened…

"Ah! Axel! Stop!" Demyx tried to catch his breath, trying to shield himself from Axel's on slat with his arms. "Your not being--fair! Ahh!" He cried out, trying to dodge the rather large snowballs Axel was inflicting upon his lover.

Axel chuckled. "Your--just-- Being-- A BAbEH!" He grunted. While throwing a snowball after each word. "AHHH!! " Demyx cried out again. Apparently Axel had hit the target, for Demyx was on the ground now. Axel looked at him slightly annoyed. "C'mon! Demyx!" Axel shouted. Demyx cried out again. "It hurts!! Your to hard on me!" He looked up at Axel with saddened eyes.

"…You're a wimp, who can't take it like a man…" Axel said sarcastically. He was trying to get the Nocturne riled up. Demyx stood up and threw another snowball at him. Axel let the ball hit him, and he acted like he was going to laugh.

"Demyx! Put more into it! Gosh.. I'm dying here.." Axel said breathlessly.

"…YOU KNOW WHAT!? DO IT YERSELF MR. HANDY MAN!" Demyx shouted, folding his arms over his chest in aggravation. "Can't you teach yourself?! Throwing hard isn't that hard!"

Axel sighed. "Just think of something you hate…then see.."

Demyx thought of Saix killing all of his precious fish, and immediately anger swelled. Bending over he formed multiple snowballs and chuckled them so hard at Axel, Axel thought he'd have to shield himself with fire.

"Oh..Yeah! Just like that! C'mon! Keep it up!" Axel shouted at Demyx, trying to get a decent snowball fight going. Axel ran and ducked behind a nearby bush and started forming snowballs. He quickly took a peek over the bush, and had to quickly go back down as a gigantic snow ball came crashing past him hitting the tree in front of axel, causing all the leaves that were left to fall off. Axel whistled, and teleported behind Demyx and pelted him in the back of the head with a few snowballs.

Demyx squeaked and tried getting him back, but he wasn't fast enough as Axel pounced forward onto Demyx. Both went tumbling down into the snow. "..heh! Not bad.. I guess you'll have to be angry more often.." Axel smiled down at him. Demyx's eyes reflected Axel's face almost perfectly. Demyx chuckled, "I guess so.." Axel leaned forward and kissed Demyx on the nose. It was turning a bright pink from the cold, and was too cute to resist. "Your so cute!" Axel teased. Demyx looked away slightly embarrassed, and gave Axel a face full of snow.

Laughter was ringing in the air shortly after, as Axel shook his face rid of the snow. "Hey! I'll get you for that!" he growled. Demyx smiled up at him. "Oh you will?" His brow raised. Axel smiled that smile. "…Is that a challenge Demyx?" Demyx shook his head. "Oh no! no! How could I ever challenge you?"

"Yeah, see that's what I thought." Axel smiled, and gave Demy a peck on the lips. Demyx stopped talking and looked at Axel for a long time. Both seemed to lose themselves in each others gaze, but only found themselves shortly after kissing each other in the snow.

A curtain shut violently on the two of them, as Roxas couldn't bear to watch them be happy. After all.. What was he?

-------------------

To be continued…

Me: Yeah, kind of a pointless chapter, but I'm getting there. xD


	25. Canceled?

-1Me: Okay this chapter should get a little better. Oo

**Chapter 25**

_**Canceled?**_

-------------------

Roxas turned from the closed curtain. He had been in the library for sometime now, and hadn't eaten anything for a few days it seemed. His stomach growling told him enough. He had to eat something, or he'd wither away. "mm…I need food.." He muttered to himself as he stood up. The library was rather large, but didn't hold too many books. It was strange really, a library with only a few books wasn't much of a library at all. Roxas figured Xemnas must have went on one of his raids again.

Roxas walked along one of the shelves that actually held books, but few. Most were old, or in another language, that Roxas couldn't understand. Some were longer then 7 volumes, other not even 400 pages long. Roxas had plenty of time to explore the library in his time of depression over Zexion. Maybe if Zexion had told Roxas before or what at least was going on he wouldn't have felt so… useless. Sighing, Roxas let his hand run across the many spines of the all the books as he passed. None in which caught his interest. He continued down the path until he came to the big wooden doors that spilled into the lesser hallways.

Pushing one open, and leaving the library he came face to face with the one he didn't need to. Zexion. "Uh.." Roxas was slightly startled, but looked away rather sharply. Zexion frowned slightly, and cleared his throat to get Roxas' attention on him. "R-Roxas, I-I want to talk to you.. About what happened." He said in a low voice. Roxas growled in agitation before glancing back to Zexion's form. "..Why should I bother.." Zexion's eyes narrowed at his comment. His eyes seemed darker when he was in a strange mood. "..Because you don't know the whole story!" He took a step towards him. Roxas waved his hand in a dismissive gesture before walking down the hallway.

Zexion followed him hoping to at least get him to listen. "Roxas! Listen to me, you only heard what Sephiroth said!" Roxas stopped walking and looked over his shoulder glaring at Zexion. "Yes, and what he said was true, wasn't it?" Zexion was silent for a few seconds, then clenched his fist, "Only part was true… Please Roxas, allow me to explain.." Roxas was getting rather angry, and depressed all at the same time. Whirling around he glared at Zexion. "What the hell does it matter!? It's not like you're explanation of things would make things better! I mean.. it's not like you can change the past! What's stopping you from going on and cheating on me again!? Huh!" Roxas was trying not to cry, but seeing Zexion wasn't helping out his cause much. Zexion could see that he had hurt Roxas.. Badly. "..I'm sorry Roxas! If I could go back in time! I'd change everything! I wouldn't have done what I did, I would have spent every moment with you!" He was starting to fall apart. Not being with him left him feeling like an empty shell.

"…I love you Roxas.. I always have.. ever since I laid eyes on you.." He looked at him as if he's break in two right there. Roxas startled to tremble, he was staring at the ground and Zexion could see he was actually.. Crying. How would he be able to with out a heart.. Then he remembered Roxas was a special case. "..How…." Zexion took a step closer to him, wanting nothing more then to hold him. "How.. what?" he replied softly. "How can you just say that!? After everything that's happened!?" He was sure crying now, and didn't care if he showed it. Zexion wasn't sure what to say, but by god if he didn't comfort the boy he'd go nuts. Zexion slowly walked towards him, and pulled him into an embrace.

"Like, I said. It's because I love you. They say we don't have hearts, but I know that I have one somewhere, and it tells me I love you with every bit of it." He stroked his hair, Roxas could only sob into his chest. They stood there for quiet sometime, Roxas crying and Zexion comforting him. Telling him the whole story and why he did what he did. Afterwards, Roxas felt a little better knowing the truth, and forgave Zexion, but only if Zexion would stay true to him. In which he was more then happy to do. The two were finally at peace with one another, and probably ever closer.

------------------

Marluxia was in his room, laying back on his bed. He seemed quiet relaxed for once. He hadn't been bothered by Axel or Demyx as of late, and thought it was wonderful! The only person who had come to him was Luxord, saying something about Xigbar escaping the dark void with bells on his head. Marluxia didn't really know why Luxord needed Xigbar alone, but he wasn't one to ask questions when it came to the poker player anyway. "I wonder what Xaldin is doing right now.." His thoughts drifted off to his lover. It had been awhile since the two had made love.

Marluxia wasn't at all offended by this, but missed the mans touch once in awhile. Sitting up, and getting off of his bed he decided to visit the kitchen. He was one of the few people who could actually walk in and out of the place without getting a lance or sharp object thrown at him. The many benefits he figured. Not wanting to run into anyone else he didn't want to, Marluxia decided to teleport into the kitchen itself.

"Xaldin…" He called as he appeared. Though he stopped when the kitchen was well bare. The lights were on low, and everything was turned off. The only sound was that of the refrigerator making it's soft hum. That was very strange, normally Xaldin would stay here for days on it. Marluxia didn't really know where the man might go. So he tried a few places that he himself might go. The first place he checked was out in his garden, no luck there. The second place he tried was Xaldin's room. He wasn't to be found there either.

Marluxia was puzzled, so he traveled up the hallway to the Superior's office. He was hoping like hell Saix and him weren't in the middle of anything. He stopped at the door and knocked softly.

"Come in.." called Xemnas. Marluxia opened the door and let himself in. "Sir, have you seen Xaldin around?"

Xemnas was sitting as his desk, in a different chair it seemed. Marluxia glanced over to the trash can and found split up wood and what seemed to be an old seat. "Xaldin, as yes. I sent him on a trip to…" He put on his reading glasses and read the papers in front of him. "Beast's Castle.." He looked up at Marluxia with a curious glance. "Why? Marluxia are you concerned for him?"

"No, sir. It's just I haven't seen or heard from him in awhile. He wasn't in the kitchen where he'd usually be." Xemnas smiled at him. "Ah, well if you want I can send you there to check up on how his progress is." Marluxia's features brightened up. "Sir, that would be nice."

"Not concerned for him my ass.." Xemnas said sarcastically. Apparently he was in a rather good mood at the moment, and Marluxia wondered if Saix had anything to do about it. "sir, may I ask why your in a good mood?" Xemnas shrugged, "Oh I'm canceling the Christmas party.."

Marluxia frowned slightly. "But Xemnas! Why!?" This time he used his name. Xemna's brow raised, and he took off his glasses, setting them down on his desk. "Well frankly, I really don't think we need a Christmas party.. I mean look at the calendar.. It's now what… March?" Marluxia looked at the Calendar behind Xemnas and thought he had a good point. "I guess your right. Will you be making the announcement anytime soon?"

Xemnas gave a nod of his head. "Yes, I shall be giving the announcement shortly, but you won't be here for it. Now go, check on Xaldin. He's been gone for quiet sometime now.." He shoed Marluxia off.

-------------------

The castle was rather dark and gloomy on the outside. It didn't look as if anyone actually cared for it. Marluxia had arrived outside the front door. It was huge, like a castle's door should be. Marluxia not sure really where Xaldin might be, decided to look around the castle grounds first. Being outside in a castle's ground must mean there was an interesting garden. Marluxia loved flowers, and all types of plants. If he found a new one he'd never seen before he'd study it for hours taking it in.

Though the only problem was.. Most of the plants that were in the garden were dead. Marluxia thought he was going to die, just seeing how badly kept the plants were. "..This is horrible.." He sighed, now sulkily walking the grounds looking for Xaldin. Deciding that teleporting around and stuff wouldn't work he decided to do the only other thing he could do. Yell. "Xaaaallldiiiin!!!" He shouted out, no answer of course. "mmm maybe he's inside.." Marluxia walked back to the big door, and it opened on it's on this time. "creepy.." he commented.

Slowly walking inside, he saw that the castle was much nicer on the eyes inside then out.

"Whoa.. What a change of scenery.. hey XAAAALDIIIN!!" Marluxia shouted out. His voiced echoed off the walls. Kind of scared him at first but calmed down when he realized what it was.

"What are you doing here?" A voice came from behind him. Marluxia whirled around to see Xaldin standing there looking rather annoyed. Marluxia smiled at him. "Xemnas sent me to see if everything was alright here.." Xaldin could only smirk. "You mean you came to see where I was.." Marluxia blushed sheepishly.. "You could say that.." Xaldin walked up to him. He was slightly taller then him, and enjoyed that prospect. "..Your hopeless without me now, aren't you." He chuckled. His blue eyes were glistening with life. Marluxia could only stare at his blue eyes, his cheeks were slightly pink, but he didn't care. It had been awhile since they had been alone.

"I forgot what it was like being in your presence.. Alone that is.." Marluxia sighed deeply. Xaldin smiled at him, "Indeed you have, by now you would have been hanging all over me.." Marluxia turned even redder in the face. "I'm trying not to ruin the moment I suppose." Xaldin arched a brow. "Oh really, that is a first." Xaldin laughed softly, brushing his hand through Marluxia's hair. Slowly he leaned forward, brushing their lips together. Marluxia thought he was going to melt then and there, but the kiss was shortly interrupted when a giant brown Beast. Name well what do you know Beast. "..Get out of my castle.." He growled. Marluxia pulled away from Xaldin, startled by the thing. "..What the?" Xaldin only glared at Beast. "…Fine, but.. I will be back.."

Beast growled again, and waited for them to leave. Xaldin took Marluxia by the arm, and teleported them back to the castle. Marluxia was very mortified that their moment together had been ruined. Xaldin was walking ahead of him, they were going to the Superiors office. Anyone who passed them mention to them about the Christmas party being long canceled. Looks like things in the castle were getting back to normal again for some. Both entered the office at the same time.

"Ah, Xaldin, Marluxia I trust it went well.." Xemnas asked him happily. Xaldin shook his head. "Not quiet. Beast won't give up the castle, no matter how I try and persuade him." marluxia couldn't imagine how anyone could resist Xaldin, though the creature was a beast… maybe that's all there was to it. Species difference.

Xemnas sighed in aggravation. "..Damn him! I'll have to persuade the damned thing myself!" He hit his fist on the desk. Marluxia flinched. Xaldin caught it and looked back to Xemnas. "Sir, may we be excused now?" Xemnas waved his hand at them. "Go!" Both took they're leave rather relieved.

"Lets go to my room." Xaldin commented, looking back towards Marluxia. "We haven't spent much time together lately." Marluxia looked happy and ran to walk beside him. They arrived at his room shortly afterwards. The decided to take it easy for awhile and watch a movie. The movie was about well.. The old west. Xaldin didn't have many decent movies, but what he did have wasn't that bad actually. Marluxia snuggled right up to him, as they laid on Xaldin's bed. Xaldin was running his hand through Marluxia's hair again. He had discarded his shirt, and boots to get comfortable.

Marluxia had only taken off his coat. Both seemed so content for the time being.

-----------------

To be continued..

Me: soo I ended it there, because I need to go to bed. n-n yay! Zexy and Roxy! Whoot sauce. Well I'll update tomorrow. I have ideas once again! xD


	26. Really what was Xemnas thinking?

Me: So, after many months of waiting, hussling, and bussiling me. I have decided to right chapter 26 finally. I know you all want to kill me for taking so long, but I'm sorry. Like I said I haven't had too many ideas of late, and this very well maybe the end of the story for now. I may make a sequel, or something later, I haven't decided. If I were to play Kingdom Hearts again or perhaps read the manga book again, I may get inspired to write more. But in the mean time, I'm happy that all of you have put up with me. It actually means alot, I never thought I'd write a story this long or anything. 131 Reviews? Never thought I'd even get 50! Thank you all so much for reading this story!!! -Mekers

Part Two Chapter 1

Really what was Xemnas thinking?

------------------

Some how mangaing to make it into his room, without any disturbance or discovery from Luxord. Xigbar had made it safely into his room. He realized that he could hold onto the Mistletoe which still hung above his head, would not jingle when he walked. This helped him in the long run of actually making it into his room. "..I wonder if weed killer wouldget rid of this damned thing"  
pondering out loud. He glanced over to his door which was locked, but everyone knows that locking a door in Castle Oblivion really did not do anything. They were Nobodies, they could teleport! Xigbar cursed mentally, then sat down on the end of his bed. He had a mirror set up to where he could look at himself in bed if he so desired.

Staring at his relfection, but more on the little plant that hung above his head. He was almost starting to get used to the thing, but his better judgement told him not to. Apparently Axel's fire only did so much. Sure he had burned the plant away, but unfortunelty the bells stayed, and what was worse.. an hour later the mistletoe had reappeared.

"Weed killer..is mistletoe even a weed?" He questioned himself. "Gah, this is why I don't do anything with flowers.." He fell back on his bed. The familair jingle filled the silent room for a second then died. Then a thought hit him. The bells were not actually apart of the plant. Jutting forward and turning to get off his bed, he made a line for the bedstand. He quickly opened the drawer to find his pistol. Making sure it was loaded, he took the small pistol and walked over to the mirror. "Alright.. these things have to be attached somehow.." He moved the leaves a little out of the way, to see string holding them to the plant. "Ah ha!"

Being careful with his reflection, because everything you seemed to do could be backwards, he made sure he was aiming directly at the string before pulling the trigger. 'Bang!' The bullet cut through the string and shot part of the plant away. The bells fell to the ground making a clink and jingle. "Awright!" Xigbar grinned, and bent over to pick up the bells. "These damned things," He threw them up in the air and with one last jingle shot them to oblivion.

No longer would he be bothered by the bells...but what about the plant?  
------------------

The snow had finally fully melted away, and the ground was now starting to dry. Vexen and Lexeaus were in charge of taking down the christmas lights, after struggling to put them up. Vexen couldn't understand why Xemnas could get someone else to do it, but their conversation had made a decent point.  
"Vexen, I would like for you and Lexeaus to take those infernal christmas lights down! It's out of season now!" Xemnas ordered.  
Vexen's face could only get more disoriented.  
"Sir, must I really take them down, after just putting them up about a few days ago?" He questioned. Xemnas gave him that ferm 'are you testing me' look. "Your element is ice... So you can melt the ice off the lights and castle walls while your up there"  
Vexen glared at his superior and teleported without another word.

Lexeaus was to retrieve the lights they had put around the trees and lower walls. Vexen was floating around the caslte walls gathering up lights, and teleporting the ones that didn't need defrosting away in storage. It was only when he came to a certain ledge that was in more of the darker regions of the castle, did he spot two eyes glaring at him. Somewhat startled he flew back a little. "Who's up there"  
He called in a shrilled voice. The eyes only blinked once, before staring hard at Vexen. The eyes were so mezmorizing that he could hardly breathe. Then in an instant just as he had saw them, they vanished. Vexen hesitated then floated closer, but when he got a good view of the ledge, there was nothing to be found.

"...I need to tell Xemnas.." He muttered and floated off to go into the castle leaving Lexeuas to take care of the christmas lights.

---------------------

Xemnas was sitting at his desk with his reading glasses on. A hard look of concern was played across his face as he listened to what the scientist was telling him. "Eyes you say.." Xemnas replied softly, thinking hard on what they might have belonged to. Vexen bobbed his head nervously. He was fiddling with his hands behind his back. Something that he often did when he was nervous. "You're dismissed"  
Xemnas waved his hand, not even looking at the man. Vexen was going to speak, but thought it better not too. He left through the door.

Xemnas took off his glasses and gently massaged his temple. "..Two mezmorizing eyes..that were the color of an ocean.." He muttered to himself. It was what Vexen had described them as. Something hit Xemnas shortly after that. 'My presenece will be known..' Xemnas growled clenching his gloved hand. If it were true, then he had a fallen angel land in his lap once again. Which was something that the superior was not going to stand for. "I'll have to look more into his.." He stood pushing back his chair and walking out of his office for the first time in days.

-----------------------

Later that night when everyone was finished with dinner, they were all heading off to bed. Of course some of the members did not show up for dinner. Those nobodies were as such: Xigbar, Lexeuas, and Saix. Zexion could understand Xigbar not showing up, after all he was a wanted man. Zexion never did find out what Luxord needed to tell Xigbar. Maybe he owed him munny and Luxord was looking for his collection. The other two, well he really did not know why they would miss dinner.

It was when they all heard a shrill scream, come from one of the bedrooms. Xemnas had been in the lounge room after finding Saix passed out on the couch. No wonder he did not attend dinner. Upon hearing the scream, Saix woke, and Xemnas stood up listening again.  
Another scream, and this time it was louder and more panicky. "..Wha..who's screamin.." Saix said tiredly, while raising up from his sleeping postition. Xemnas growled, "Larxene.."

-----------------------

"AhhhH!!!!!!!!" Larxene screamed again, as she saw two pairs of eyes staring at her through her window. "SOME ONE!!!" Larxene screamed again, holding what seemed to be a towel to herself. Marluxia and xaldin were the first to arrive at her room, Xaldin kicked down the door and Marluxia came in with his Scythe. "What's wrong!? Larxene are you alright?!" Malruxia looked at her, then quickly around the room.  
Everything appeared normal. "EYES!!" She pointed to her window, "I swear there were eyes staring at me through my window!! Like a peeping tom!!" She cried. Marluxia quickly ran to the window and opened it, sticking his head out and looking around. There was nothing to be found. Marluxia pulled back and shut the window and pulled the curtains closed. "Are you sure?" He gave her a questioning glance. Xaldin was standing guard at the door way when Xemnas and Saix appeared. "Whats the meaning on this!?" Xemnas growled pointing to the door. Xaldin moved out of the way and pointed to Larxene.  
Xemnas glared at her. "Larxene what is the meaning of this?" He asked her, looking rather angered.  
"There was something staring at me through my window! I swear it." She sobbed. Apparently this had really freaked the girl out.

Marluxia shrugged, "I did'nt see anything.." He told his superior. Xemnas thought for a moment, "Did you say watching you?" He inquired. Larxene shook her head, rubbing one of her eyes of tears. "mmhmm.." Xemnas scowled, and fled the scene. Saix followed him quickly after.  
"Xemmy, do you know what's going on?" He asked him rather sternly. Xemnas shrugged slightly. "I won't know until I get more of an overview..First Vexen now Larxene.." He muttered thoughts under is breath and continued down to his office with Saix right behind him...

-----------------------

To be continued in either his story session or a completely new story seperate of this one. If it is seperate I will post a notice after this chapter telling you all my readers/reviewers if you need to go click a different story! It all depends on if I have more ideas or not! Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story.  
3 Mekers 


End file.
